Fake Love
by vantexia
Summary: [Chapter 10 update] Jungkook yang berusia 17 tahun hanya bisa menurut begitu kedua orangtuanya mengumumkan pertunanangannya dengan perwaris tunggal Kim Corporation. Pertunangan tanpa cinta hanya dilandaskan kerja sama agar ikatan kedua perusahaan tersebut semakin kuat. #VKOOK #TAEKOOK #JIKOOK #MINYOON #GS #GENDERSWITCH
1. Chapter 1

**Fake Love**

 _Present by vantexia_

 _Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi_

 _Pair Cast : Vkook, Jikook, Minyoon_

 _Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt-Comfort_

 _Rate : Mature_

 _Warning : Gender Switch, Smut, Typo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Matahari kini tengah berada tempat tertinggi. Pada umum nya karyawan dan juga pekerja kantoran yang sedang beristirahat akan memilih untuk makan siang atau menyantap secangkir _hot americano_ bersama dengan kolega atau rekan kerja mereka.

Namun suasana disebuah hotel tampaklah berbeda. Seorang pemuda dan pemudi kini tengah telanjang tanpa sehelai benang yang melekat pada tubuh mereka. Tanpa peduli dengan dinginnya AC yang berhembus menyapu kulit mereka.

Tubuh keduanya saling bertaut menghadap ke arah jendela hotel. Seakan mempertontonkan aksi panas mereka ke seluruh kota Seoul.

" _A-ahh.. sakithh.. oppa.."_ racau sang gadis yang saat ini dalam keadaan yang teramat kacau. Seluruh tubuhnya saat ini telah di penuhi dengan bekas luka kemerahan akibat hisapan, gigitan, pukulan serta cambukan yang ditinggalkan oleh pemuda yang saat ini tengah menyetubuhiya.

Tidak peduli dengan rintihan kesakitan yang di alunkan sang gadis malang. Dengan kasar pemuda tampan itu terus menerus mengeluar masukan miliknya kedalam lubang _anal_ sang gadis yang saat ini tengah dalam posisi menungging.

Kedua tangannya tengah menangkup dua buah dada besar dan _sexy_ milik sang gadis. Bahkan sesekali jemarinya bermain dengan kasar di atas pucuk kemerahannya yang kini sudah menegang dan mengeras.

"AHHH.." gadis itu kembali memekik nyaring ketika dengan kasar jemari panjang sang pemuda menjambak surai kelamnya.

"Teruslah merintih kesakitan! Dengan begitu kau setidaknya bisa menyenangkanku" ujar pemuda itu dengan nada dinginnya.

" _Kumohon aku hentikan.. aku tidak kuat lagi oppa.."_

 _ **PLAK!**_

 _Suara nyaring tamparan kembali terdengar, akibat pemuda itu melayangkan sebuah tamparan kencang pada bokong sintal milik gadis itu._

" _Shut up slut!"_

 _Decitan kasur terus mengalun diiringi dengan suara pertemuan kulit dengan kulit memenuhi hotel mewah tersebut._

Jeon Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah menerima hentakan demi hentakan pada tubuhnya ketika benda milik pemuda tersebut terus menerus begerak keluar masuk dari _hole-nya._

Saat ini kedua kaki jenjang gadis itu benar-benar terasa lemas seperti jelly, bagaimana tidak sejak tadi pemuda bernama—Kim Taehyung terus menerus menyetubuhinya tanpa henti. Seakan sudah tiada hari esok.

Bahkan ini adalah kali keempat hari ini dan untuk pertama kalinya pemuda Kim tersebut bereksperimen dengan gaya baru.

Sang gadis hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya saja untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada rektumnya ketika pemuda itu mulai menaikan ritme hentakannya. _Semakin cepat, semakin kasar dan semakin liar._

Sembari berusaha menahan air mata yang nyaris jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Rintihan, desahan, erangan kembali mengalun di dalam kamar tersebut.

Baru setelah hampir 30 menit lamanya penyatuan tubuh mereka barulah pemuda Kim tersebut mencapai pelepasannya kemudian mengeluarkan cairan miliknya di dalam tubuh sang gadis.

Dengan tubuh penuh luka dan berjalan dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar serta nafas yang terengah-engah seakan baru saja ia mengikuti lomba maraton. Jungkook tengah menumbangkan tubuhnya di atas kasur _king size_ tersebut. Menarik selimut putih itu yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk menutup tubuh telanjangnya.

Sementara pemuda Kim yang tadi habis menyetubuhinya kini tengah meraih pakaiannya yang sudah berserakan di atas karpet. Mengenakan kembali celana bahan nya tentu tidak lupa dengan _gucci belt_ miliknya.

Sembari mengenakan dan mengancing kembali kemejanya. Pemuda Kim tersebut berjalan mendekati sang gadis yang kini sudah bersandar pada _headboard_ ranjang.

" _Thank you for today slut_ " bisik pemuda tampan di telinga si gadis disertai dengan nadanya yang seolah dengan sengaja menghina dan merendakan martabat gadis itu.

Jungkook hanya terdiam, _onyx_ hitamnya hanya mendelik tajam menatap ke _hazel_ pemuda kejam tersebut. Kemudian gadis cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya agar tatapan keduanya tidak bertemu kembali.

Dengan santai dan tanpa dosa sama sekali pemuda tersebut melangkahkan kaki pergi keluar dari kamar hotel tersebut. Meninggalkan sang gadis cantik sendirian.

 _Onyx_ indah itu kini sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, sehingga tanpa disadari setetes air mata telah berada pada pelupuk matanya. Jatuh membasahi pipi gembil kemerahannya.

 _BRUK!_

Baru saja sang gadis membanting sebuah bantal ke arah tembok. Sehingga bantal malang tersebut telah berada di lantai.

 _Benci, ya ia sangat membeci hidupnya_

 _Dianugerahi dengan wajah cantik dan menawan berserta terlahir dari sebuah keluarga kaya dan terhomat hanyalah sebuah kutukan bagi Jeon Jungkook._

 _Semenjak ia masih kecil jarang sekali ia mendaptkan kasih sayang berserta kehangatan dari kedua orangtuanya._

 _Kedua orangtuanya terlalu sibuk bekerja dan berpergian keluar negeri. Jika sedang berada di rumah pun appa dan eomma nya jarang sekali memperhatikan dirinya._

 _Keduanya hanya fokus kepada sang eonnie saja yang bernama Jeon Yoongi. Yang berusia 4 tahun lebih tua daripada dirinya._

 _Seberapa keras Jeon Jungkook mencoba dan berusaha hasilnya tetap saja sama. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa lebih baik daripada sang eonnie._

 _Bahkan seringkali prestasi si bungsu Jeon berakhir dibandingkan dengan si sulung._

 _Hingga pada usianya yang ke 17 tahun ia menerima sebuah kabar. Sebuah kabar buruk yang hanya menambah petaka dan juga mimpi buruk bagi dirinya._

 _Kedua orangtuanya menjodohkannya secara paksa dengan sang pemuda kejam._

 _Semenajak hari itu hari-harinya bertambah semakin suram saja._

 _Hampir setiap hari pemuda beringas itu memaksa Jungkook bersetubuh._

 _Tanpa peduli jika ia lelah, sakit bahkan jika tamu bulanannya tengah hadir. Ia diperlakukan selayaknya jalang. Ah—lebih tepatnya seperti seorang budak sex. Jika jalang masih bisa menolak atau kabur. Sedangkan Jungkook seumur hidup akan terikat dengan pemuda gila tersebut. Tanpa memiliki hak untuk melawan._

 _Drttt.. Drttt…_

Ponsel milik Jungkook tiba-tiba saja bergetar membangunkan si cantik dari tidurnya. Sekilas kedua mata bulatnya menatap ke arah jendela kamar hotel. Menatap Jingga nya langit serta matahari yang kini hendak beranjak pergi. _Pertanda jika senja telah tiba._

Dengan memegang salah satu pinggulnya Jungkook beranjak bangun dari ranjang. Melangkahkan kaki dengan perlahan dan tergopoh masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sejenak Jungkook melihat bayangan cermin dirinya. Menyedihkan matanya terlihat sedikit sembab, seluruh tubuhnya di hiasi dengan bekas _kissmark_ tidak lupa dengan beberapa luka kemerahan akibat cambukan dari _belt_ mahal milik pemuda itu.

Sudut bibirnya tampak terluka mungkin akibat ciuman yang diberikan Taehyung terlalu beringas atau ia yang tadi mengigit bibirnya terlalu kuat karena menahan rasa sakit.

…

Sementara itu di lantai teratas sebuah gedung perkantoran. Seorang pemuda tampaknya tengah dengan serius menatap ke arah layar komputernya dan juga beberapa berkas penting yang baru saja diletakan oleh sang sekertaris di atas meja kerjanya.

"Sial! Mengapa begini!" umpatnya begitu mendapati jika salah satu grafik saham milik perusahannya tengah menurun sore ini.

 _Tring.. Tring.._

 _Telephone kantornya tengah berbunyi saat ini dengan segera pemuda itu pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut._

"Halo selamat sore" ujar sang pemuda tangannya sibuk memeriksa lembaran demi lembaran dokumen yang berada di atas mejanya.

" _Halo Taehyung" ujar sang penelpon._

"Ah—Harabaeoji ada apa sampai-sampai kau menelpon ku?"

" _Aku ingin agar besok kau dan juga Jungkook hadir di acara charity tahunan yang diadakan oleh perusahaan kita"_

 _Pantas saja sang harabeojinya sampai menelepon langsung, ternyata besok ada acara penting. Karena terlalu sibuk bekerja Kim Taehyung hampir saja Kim Taehyung melupakan acara penting yang diselenggarakan keluarga mereka setiap tahunnya._

"Hmm.. baik _harabeoji_ aku akan hadir"

" _Jangan sampai terlambat"_

"Tenang saja aku janji akan datang tepat waktu"

"Baiklah jaga dirimu baik-baik Tae dan juga sampaikan salamku untuk Jungkook"

"Baiklah _harabeoji_ sampai jumpa"

Dengan segera Taehyung mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut.

…

Setelah membersihkan diri di hotel dan menikmati makan malam di sebuah _korean bbq restaurant_ yang berada di daerah _Myeong Dong._ Barulah Jungkook memutuskan untuk pulang ke _mansion_ mewah milik keluarga Jeon.

Rumah yang begitu megah itu kini tampak sepi, bagaimana tidak sang pemudi Jeon baru saja tiba di rumah megahnya setelah jarum jam menunjukan angka 12:00– _tepat tengah malam_.

Dengan perlahan dan mengendap-ngendap— _tampak seperti seorang pencuri kecil_ , Jungkook membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak berniat membangunkan siapapun.

Baru hendak melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia di kejutkan dengan lampu ruang tengah keluarganya yang tiba-tiba saja menyala.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya dengan suara tegasnya.

Gadis itu pun menoleh kebelakang, benar saja ia telah mendapati Tuan Jeon; sang _appa_ tengah memasang wajah asam dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Bukan urusanmu" balas Jungkook dengan singkat dan dingin.

"Kau semakin hari semakin kurang ajar saja! Sifatmu itu benar-benar berbeda jauh dengan _eonnie_ mu! Lihatlah kau seperti jalang dan anak liar saja baru pulang tengah malam begini!"

Gadis itu tampak jengah dengan ocehan sang ayah hanya memutar bola matanya malas saja. Kejadian seperti ini benar-benar sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya saja.

"Hey! Mau kemana kau?!" teriak sang _appa_ dari bawah sana. Sementara Jungkook dengan acuh terus menaiki setiap anak tangga seolah tuli dan tidak peduli dengan apapun.

 _Sejak masih kecil hubungannya dengan kedua orangtuanya sudah sangat buruk. Ditambah kedua orangtuanya memaksanya untuk putus dengan sang kekasih dan menjodohkan Jungkook dengan Taehyung._ _Jangan salahkan Jungkook jika ia bersikap seperti itu._

…

Sementara itu ditempat lain, seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Tanpa peduli dengan dinginnya hembusan angin malam yang secara terus menerus meniup wajah dan juga rambut _blondenya._

Sejak tadi pemuda yang bernama Kim Taehyung terus saja termenung. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Sesekali ia melirik pada layar ponselnya. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan dan juga memberanikan dirinya untuk menghububungi orang itu.

Setelah diam dan berpikir beberapa saat ia pun menyentuh layar ponselnya, menghubungi orang itu.

 _Suara panggilan terhubung mulai terdengar_

" _Halo.."_ suara serak khas bangun tidur menyapa indra pendengaran Taehyung.

" _Halo siapa ini?"_ tanya orang itu.

" _Jangan main-main ya! Kumatikan sekarang"_

 _Tit.. tit.._

 _Sambungan panggilan keduanya terputus_.

Taehyung hanya diam seribu bahasa saja, lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu seolah tidak mampu untuk satu katapun.

Pemuda yang sejak tadi sudah berada di luar itu pun kini memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa amat lelah akibat aktivitasnya sepanjang hari ini.

Suara serak basah milik gadis itu seakan menjadi obat tidur untuk bagi penderita _insomnia_ seperti dirinya.

Dengan perlahan ia mulai memjamkan kedua _hazelnya._ Memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

…

Jungkook saat ini tengah berada di sebuah hamparan luas padang rumput yang hijau. Menikmati hembusan angin yang meniup kulit dan surai legamnya. Menikmati waktu _afternoon tea_ nya bersama dengan _Mad Hatter_ dan juga tuan kelinci.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan basah pada wajahya. Mebangunkan gadis cantik itu dari mimpi indahnya.

"Bangunlah _muscle pig!"_ suara sang eonnie tiba-tiba saja terngiang di telinganya.

" _Hnghhh.._ lima menit lagi" bukannya bangun sang gadis malah memilih untuk menarik selimutnya sehingga menutupi wajah dan kepalanya. Berusaha kembali masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Kau lupa hari ini adalah hari _midtest_ pertamamu"

Mendengar kata _Midtest_ Jungkook dengan segera bangkit dari ranjangnya. Membiarkan selimut pink miliknya terserak di lantai. Dengan segera berlari masuk menuju ke dalam kamar mandi. Menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajahnya dengan cepat.

 _Sial!_ Ia terlambat, padahal ujian ini merupakan salah satu ujian penting penentu keberhasilannya mendapatkan gelar sebagai murid berprestasi.

Sementara sang kakak diluar sana hanya berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti mengapa adiknya jika sudah tidur benar-benar seperti mayat. Bahkan tadi ia sampai-sampai harus menyiramkan segelas air tepat ke wajah sang adik. Namun masih saja sang adik tewas tak sadarkan diri.

…

"Lain kali jika kau terlambat aku tidak mau mengantarkanmu" oceh Jeon Yoongi; sang _eonnie_ sembari menatap kesal sang adik.

"Maafkan aku _eonnie_ , hehe.." sang adik manis hanya terkekeh memamerkan dua buah gigi kelinci miliknya.

"Turun sana!" sadis sang eonnie, yang kesal karena ia menjadi ikutan terlambat. Akibat sang adik membutuhkan waktu yang lama hanya untuk bersiap.

"Ya…ya... _bye eonnie_ " sang adikpun turun dari _Mercedes S63._ Berlari dengan segera memasuki gedung sekolahnya.

Sementara Yoongi hanya bisa mengela nafas panjang saja. Jika Jeon Jungkook bukanlah adik kesayanagannya maka ia sudah memilih untuk menenggelamkan bocah itu di sungai _Han._

.

.

 **TBC**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Halo semua ff ini adalah ff pertama aku yang aku tulis di ffn. Sebenernya tujuan aku nulis GS karena aku pingin uji coba kemampuan aku nulis GS (Soalnya udah lama banget aku ga nulis GS)_

 _Terima Kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah mampir ke cerita aku. Mohon maaf kalau cerita aku masih banyak kekurangan dan jauh dari kata sempurna. Karena sampai hari ini aku masih terus belajar gimana cara merangkai kata-kata dan bikin deskripsi yang bagus._

 _Terima kasih juga buat adek aku tersayang shouharaku yang udah mau baca, bantu review, bahkan memberikan aku kritik dan saran, setia ngedukung aku sampai aku jadi semangat nulis lagi. Tanpa mu aku butiran debu/bernada/_

 _Mohon tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran dari kalian akan sangat bermanfaat buat aku_

 _xoxo vantexia_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fake Love**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tring..._

Bunyi nyaring bel sekolah terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Satu persatu para siswa disekolah tersebut mulai berhamburan keluar meninggalkan kelas mereka.

Tak terkecuali Jeon Jungkook. Gadis yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelasnya bersama dengan dua orang sahabatnya yang merupakan warga negara asing.

Bighit High School merupakan salah satu sekolah bertaraf international terbaik yang ada di Korea Selatan. Tak heran banyak anak _chaebol,_ pejabat, _diplomat,_ dan juga orang penting lainnya yang bersekolah disini.

"Jungkookie.. sehabis ini kita mau kemana?" tanya seorang gadis yang cantiknya bagaikan barbie hidup.

"Terserah kalian saja" balas Jungkook dengan acuh.

"Bagaimana jika hari ini kita ke _COEX_ saja? Aku ingin membeli _LV Archlight Sneakers_ " ujar Bambam sembari merangkul bahu sahabatnya.

"Ya sudah ayo kita jalan sekarang. Aku benar-benar butuh refreshing"

Ketiga sababat itu kemudian melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ke parkiran sekolah. Namun baru saja Jungkook hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, seseorang memanggilnya.

Jungkook pun kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan mendapatkan dua orang pria bertubuh tinggi, berbadan kekar, serta mengenakan setelan serba hitam.

"Selamat siang nona, kami baru saja mendapatkan perintah langsung dari tuan Kim untuk menjemput anda" ucap salah seorang pengawal yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

Mendengar nama itu Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi tidak biasa orang itu menjemputnya seperti sekarang ini. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai kedua pengawalnya turun langsung. Entalah Jungkook tidak peduli. Yang terpenting bagi dirinya saat ini pergi jalan-jalan untuk sekedar mengrefresh otaknya yang sudah hampir konslet akibat mengerjakan persamaan turunan aljabar yang begitu sulit.

"Bilang pada Tuan mu aku sibuk. Aku masih punya urusan bersama dengan teman-temanku"

Dengan acuh Jungkook kembali membuka pintu hendak masuk ke dalam mobil. Sebelum tangannya dicekal oleh salah satu pengawal tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini lepaskan aku!" teriak Jungkook yang di tarik paksa oleh salah seorah pengawal menjauh dari mobil.

"Hey! Pak tua lepaskan sahabatku!" ucap Bambam yang tidak terima sahabatnya di tarik begitu saja. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Jungkook dari cengkraman sang pengawal.

"Mohon maaf nona tadi Tuan Kim berpesan jika ia tidak menerima penolakan" ujar salah seorang pengawal yang terus menarik Jungkook menjauh dari kedua sahabatnya. Bambam maskh saja bersikeras berusaha membebaskan Jungkook.

Namun apa daya tenaganya tentu tak sebanding dengan dua pria berbadan kekar tersebut. Gadis cantik asal Thailand itu akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan jatuh tersungkur ke aspal.

"Bambam" teriak Jungkook yang terkejut begitu mendapati sahabatnya yang terjungkal.

Lisa yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan menonton dengan segera berlari membantu bambam bediri.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut kami atau kami terpaksa menggunakan cara kasar" ujar salah seorang pengawal yang terus menarik tubuh Jungkook semakin menjauh dari kedua sahabatnya. Melawan sepertinya percuma. Pada akhirnya Jungkook memilih untuk pasrah pulang mengikuti kemauan tunangannya yang menyebalkan.

"Bambam Lisa maafkan aku sepertinya kita akan pergi lain waktu" ucap Jungkook sebelum sang pengawal memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Keduanya hanya menatap pasrah kepergian mobil hitam yang membawa Jungkook pergi entah kemana.

...

Sementara itu sore ini seorang pemuda tengah mengikuti sesosok gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut berwarna mint panjangnya kira-kira sebahu.

Gadis itu pun masuk ke dalam salah satu coffee shop. Sementara Taehyung yang sejak tadi membungtuti gadis itu dengan mobil, akhirnya memilih untuk turun. Masuk ke dalam coffee shop yang sama seperti yang di masukin oleh gadis tadi.

"Selamat siang tuan ingin pesan apa?" tanya sang barista.

"Satu cup chocolate milkshake" ucap Taehyung sembari hazelnya mencuri pandang mencari tempat dimana gadis berurai mint itu duduk.

"Baik tunggu sebentar"

Sang barista kemudian sibuk menyiapkan pesanan pelanggannya. Sementara hazel setajam elang milik sang pelanggan sedang asik menelisik setiap sudut ruangan coffee shop tersebut.

Sehingga ia menemukan sang gadis cantik tengah duduk di pojokan dekat tembok. Jemari lentiknya sejak tadi tampak sibuk mengetik pada Macbook miliknya.

Taehyung terkesima memandang gadis itu, seakan kini waktu terasa berhenti.

Dimata sang pemuda Kim gadis tersebut sangatlah cantik. Mata kucingnya dan juga senyumnya yang semanis gula. Mampu membuat seorang Kim Taehyung terperangkap selama 10 tahun terakhir ini.

Jeon Yoongi adalah cinta pertama seorang Kim Taehyung. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu disebuah pesta Kim Taehyung telah memantapkan hatinya untuk menjadikan Yoongi sebagai miliknya dan juga kekasihnya.

"Permisi tuan ini pesanan anda" ucapan sang barista seketika menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya. Sang baritsa pun menyerahkan ice chocolate kepada sang pelanggan.

"Ini uangnya, kembaliannya untukmu saja" ucap Taehyung sembari menyerahkan selembar uang 50.000 won.

Taehyung kemudian pergi melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari meja kasir. Berjalan menuju ke arah sudut ruangan tempat dimana pujaan hatinya berada.

Hari ini Kim Taehyung telah memantapkan hatinya. Ia tidak boleh ragu apalagi menjadi seorang pengecut seperti dulu.

Tak peduli jika jantungnya terus menerus berpacu kencang seakan hendak melompat keluar.

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu" tanya Taehyung kepada sang gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ta-Taehyung sejak kapan kau disini?"

Taehyung dapat melihat manik mata si gadis bersurai mint itu membulat. Ia terkesiap dan berucap tanpa bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya

Tanpa basa basi dan tahu malu Taehyung langsung duduk berhadapan dengan sang gadi.

"Yoongi ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengamu" ucapnya sembari salah satu tangannya memegang tangan sang gadis.

"Jika kau masih ingin membicarakan tentang hal itu lebih baik kau pergi!" si gadis pucat mendesis lalu menepis kasar tangan Taehyung.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Yoongi, tidak bisakah kau membuka hatimu dan memberikan aku sebuah kesempatan"

Taehyung kembali mengenggam tangan sang gadis, menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sendunya. Namun tatapan sendunya hanya di balas dengan sebuah tatapan sedingin es.

Kembali dengan kasar Yoongi menghempaskan tangan Taehyung sehingga tautan mereka berdua terlepas. Dengan segera ia mulai membereskan macbook dan juga beberapa barang-barang miliknya.

Kemudian meraih tasnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi begitu saja.

Tanpa kata, tanpa suara, apa lagi kata perpisahan.

Sang pemuda kini hanya bisa menatap sendu ketika punggung mungil gadis itu yang perlahan menjauh lalu menghilang dari pandanganya.

...

"Dasar Kim sialan!" umpat seorang gadis cantik sembari menghentakan-hentakan kakinya diatas ranjang hanya untuk menyalurkan rasa kesalnya.

Seharusnya sore ini ia tengah berbelanja atau menikmati chocolate milkshake di cafe langgannya bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya. Bukan berakhir terkunci dikamar sang tunangan.

"Dasar Taehyung Brengsek! Bajingan! Keparat!" sejak tadi bibir cherry mungilnya tidak bisa berhenti mengalunkan umpatan-umpatan kasar.

 _CKLEK!_

Pintu mahogany yang sejak tadi terkunci tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Gadis cantik yang sejak tadi menatap kearah langit-langit kamar seketika menolehkan pandangannya ke tempat dimana pintu berada. Disana ia mendapati sosok tunaganya baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar. Dengan raut wajah datar dan sedingin es.

"TURUN DARI KASURKU!" bentak sang pemuda begitu mendapati sesosok gadis tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

Kim Taehyung pemuda itu sangat membenci jika seseorang berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan pakaian kotornya. Seperti yang tengah dilakukan oleh Jeon Jungkook. Ditambah lagi ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk akibat pertemuannya dengan Yoongi yang ternyata tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

Baru saja hendak bangkit dari ranjang empuk itu. Tangan Jungkook telah di tarik oleh dengan kasar oleh sang pemuda Kim.

Dengan kasar dan sengaja ia menjatuhkan tubuh sang gadis, sehingga kini Jeon Jungkook merasakan sakit dan juga dinginnya lantai marmer kamar mewah tersebut.

Belum sempat bangkit berdiri kini Taehyung telah mengungkung tubuh gadis itu dengan kedua lengan kokohnya. Sementara kedua lutut sang pemuda tengah menjepit kedua paha mulusnya. Sehingga Jungkook terkurung, tak bisa melarikan diri kemana pun.

Jungkook menatap kearah pemuda yang tengah berada di atas tubuhnya. Dengan tatapan _doe_ memelasnya. Seakan memohon—meminta untuk dilepaskan. Namun tampaknya jurusan andalannya tak berhasil. Sang pemuda kini hanya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan datar— _tanpa ekspresi apa lagi perasaan._

" _Op-oppa jangan kumohon"_ Jungkook berusaha menyingkirkan tangan nakal yang tengah memberikan sentuhan. Sentuhan Taehyung yang semula berada di pipi dan dagunya kini mulai berpindah. Turun mengerayangi setiap lekuk inchi tubuhnya. Meraba dan meremas gundukanya yang masih terlapisi oleh seragam.

" _Ahh… Ja-jangan oppa tubuh ku masih terasa sakit"_ pinta Jungkook diselingi dengan desahan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Sudut bibir Taehyung yang tadinya datar kini mulai terangkat. Jemari panjang miliknya melepaskan dasi yang terkalung pada leher sang gadis. Mengangkat kedua tangan gadis itu ke atas. Kemudian menggunakan dasi tadi sebagai tali pengikat. Sehingga Jungkook tak bisa memberikan perlawanan. Setelah itu tangannya mulai merambat turun membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Jeon Jungkook.

Begitu seluruh kancing terlepas tampaklah sepasang gundukan besar yang masih terbungkus didalam sebuah _lace bra_ berwarna hitam. Tangan Taehyung dengan segera menyingkirkan lalu melempar kemeja putih itu dengan asal.

Bekas luka dan _kissmark_ hasil karya Kim Taehyung kemarin siang masih tampak jelas menghiasi kulit _porcelain_ sang gadis.

" _Nghh.. nyaahh.."_ desah Jungkook begitu benda basah tak bertulang mulai menyapu kulit porcelainnya. Rasanya sentuhan Taehyung bagaikan sebuah sengatan yang mampu membangkitkan gairahnya.

Tak hanya sampai disitu sang pemuda Kim mulai menghisap dan mengigit kasar bagian kulit bahu kemudian beralih ke tulang selangkanya sehingga bekas kemerahan kembali tercipta disana.

Tangan Taehyung kini perlahan mulai menurunkan bra milik Jungkook. Sehingga tampak lah kedua pucuk kemerahannya yang sudah mengang sejak tadi.

Kecupan dan lumatan Taehyung kini mulai berpindah menjalar ke bagian _sensitive_ -nya yang telah menegang. Bahkan tidak jarang Taehyung mengunakan giginya untuk mengigit dan menghisap kedua buah puncak gundukannya secara bergantian.

Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah, mengelinjang namun menikmati setiap sentuhan dan rangsangan yang diberikan oleh pemuda Kim.

Setelah puas melukis bagian depan tubuh Jeon Jungkook dengan banyak bekas merah dan keunguan.

Tubuh Jungkook yang tadinya telentang pasrah tiba-tiba saja dibalik. Kemudian pemuda itu menarik pinggul sang gadis agar terangkat naik sehingga Jungkook kini sudah dalam posisi menungging.

Tangan nakalnya kini mulai menyibak rok sekolah Jungkook keatas. Sehingga gadis itu kini tengah mempertotonkan bokong sintalnya yang masih terlapisi oleh kain kearah Taehyung.

" _Oppa kumohon jangan masuki aku hari ini"_ pinta Jungkook sembari menoleh kebelakang menghadap Taehyung dengan tatapan memelas dan memohon.

"Diamlah suara mu itu hanya untuk merintih atau mendesah" ucap Taehyung dengan dingin. Tangan Taehyung dengan kasar kini mulai menurukan pakaian dalam yang ia kenakan. Sehingga tampaklah bokong sintal dengan bekas kemerahan yang sudah mulai memudar.

"Sepertinya aku harus mewarnai kembali kulit mulusmu" ucap Taehyung sembari mengelus dan meremas bokong berisi sang gadis.

 _ **PLAK!**_

 _ **PLAK!**_

Suara nyaring tamparan terdengar mengalun memenuhi ruangan.

Sementara Jungkook mati-matian menahan rasa perih pada pipi bokongnya. Bohong jika tamparan yang di berikan Taehyung barusan tidaklah sakit.

Rasanya sakit, namun ia harus menahan mati-matian rintihannya agar sang pemuda Kim tidak semakin terangsang dan memukulnya.

"Sakit?" tanya Taehyung dengan nadanya yang mendadak berubah lembut. Jungkook tidak menjawab hanya menangguk pelan saja.

" _AKHH.. APPO!_ " pekik Jungkook begitu Taehyung menjambak surai panjangnya dengan kasar. Sehingga kepalanya terangkat kebelakang.

" _You're such a bad little girl and you should be punished_ " bisik Taehyung pada telinga sebelah kanannya. Bibir tebalnya kini mengecup dan mengulum telinga Jungkook yang mengakibatkan sang gadis tak bisa berhenti menyuarakan desahan.

" _AHH.. NYAHHH..."_ desah Jungkook begitu merasakan secara tiba-tiba dua buah jari panjang memasuki dirinya.

Melihat tubuh Jungkook mulai bergetar sontak Kim Taehyung semakin menaikan ritme permainan jarinya. Membuat _onyx_ Jungkook sedetik terbuka kemudian terpejam— mengerjap berulang terus menerus oleh karena merasakan perih namun mengelitik pada bagian selatanya.

" _Nya—aah.. oppa.."_ desah Jungkook dengan nafas tersegal-segal tak berautan ketika ketiga jari panjang milik pemuda Kim masuk menembus pertahanannya. Secara terus menerus menghantam titik _sensitive_ nya. Sementara leher dan punggungnya terus

menerus dikecup, dijilat, dihisap dan digigit secara berulang-ulang. Jungkook bahkan sudah tidak tahu berapa banyak nya tanda yang di tinggalkan oleh Kim Taehyung pada seluruh.

Sang gadis hanya bisa melengkungkan punggungnya menikmati setiap sensasi yang diberikan pemuda tersebut.

 _Drtt... Drtt…_

Ponsel milik Taehyung sontak saja berbunyi. Namun sang pemilik ponsel lebih memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan aktifitas panasnya dibanding mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

 _Drtt… Drttt…_

 _Iphone X hitam_ itu kembali bergetar, bahkan ini sudah ketiga kalinya sang pemuda kim memilih mengacuhkan panggilaan itu.

Namun seolah tidak kenal lelah ponsel itu kembali siapa yang terus menghubunginya segencar ini.

Sehingga suara ketukan pintu dari salah seorang pelayan menginterupsi dan menghentikan sejenak aktifitas panas keduanya.

"Sial menganggu saja!" umpat Taehyung yang melepaskan tautannya. Kemudian pemuda tersebut berjalan menuju ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Jungkook pun kini hanya terbaring lemas di lantai akibat ia sudah 2 kali menyeburkan cairan miliknya.

Samar-samar Jungkook mendengar pembicaraan Taehyung dengan salah seorang pelayan tersebut.

"Maaf menganggu tuan muda, tuan besar berpesan agar tuan muda mengangkat teleponnya dan segera bersiap jangan sampai terlambat" ucap sang pelayan dengan sopan.

"Ya" ucapan panjang lebar sang pelayan hanya satu kata oleh Kim Taehyung.

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu tertutup.

"Dasar kakek tua sialan hanya menganggu kesenanganku saja!" umpatan Taehyung terdengar memenuhi ruang kamarnya.

"Hey! Ayo bangun dan bersiap, kita harus ke pergi pesta malam ini" ucap Taehyung sembari menarik tangan Jungkook dengan kasar. Membawa gadis yang nyaris telanjang tersebut masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya.

...

Jungkook hanya terdiam saja sepanjang perjalan menuju ke acara _charity_ yang di selenggarakan oleh keluarga Park. Sejujurnya ia kesal karena Taehyung menandai hampir seluruh kulit porceleinya dengan berbagai bekas kemerahan. Sehingga ia dengan terpaksa harus mengenakan pakaian tertutup. Ditambah lagi tubuhnya kelelahan akibat digempur sebanyak dua kali oleh sang pemuda Kim ketika mereka mandi bersama sore tadi. Tanpa peduli jika bagian bawahnya masih terasa sakit.

Sementara Taehyung juga terdiam dan fokus menyetir, berusaha secepat mungkin tiba di Park Hotel. Hotel milik sang _harabeoji_. Ia tentu tidak ingin mendengarkan celotehan panjang harabeojinya akibat ia datang tidak tepat waktu.

 _Maserati_ berwarna hitam itu terus melaju kencang seperti angin menerobos jalanan malam kota Seoul.

Hingga 30 menit kemudian tibalah mereka berdua di tempat tujuan. Taehyung dengan segera memarkirkan _Maserati_ miliknya di _valet parking_. Membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook sang tungangan. Kemudian merangkul pinggul langsing sang gadis dengan mesra. Bertingkah selayakannya ia adalah seorang _gentleman_.

Begitu banyak awak media yang meliput mereka berdua begitu keduanya memasuki lobby hotel.

Keduanya berusaha untuk melemparkan senyuman hangat dan manis mereka meskipun senyuman itu hanyalah sebuah _fake smile_. Begitu juga dengan kemesraan yang mereka tunjukan pada media itu hanyalah sebuah kepura-puraan belaka.

 _Hampir seluruh kaum chaebol di negeri ini selalu menggunakan topeng mereka untuk menutupi sifat asli dan juga kebusukan mereka._

Setelah berlalu dari awak media, pasangan tersebut pun masuk ke dalam lift. Keduanya kini kembali bertingkah kembali selayaknya orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal.

Hening tidak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari belah bibir keduanya.

Sehingga tidak lama kemudian lift tersebut pun tiba di lantai yang mereka tuju. Tempat dimana acara _charity night_ di selenggarakan.

Keduanya kembali berakting, berpura-pura menjadi sepasang pasangan yang saling menyayangi.

"Akhirnya cucuku datang juga" sapa seorang pria berumur yang langsung saja memeluk tubuh Taehyung.

"Ah, _harabeoji_ aku ini sudah besar. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak berusia 7 tahun" ujar Taehyung yang kemudian melepaskan pelukan sang kakek. Taehyung memasang wajah cemberutnya yang justru terlihat menggemaskan.

"Padahal dulu saat kau masih kecil kau sangat manja sekali denganku" ucap _Harabeoji_ nya sembari mengusap pundak sang cucu.

"Halo, _harabeoji_ " sapa Jungkook sembari tersenyum manis, lalu menjabat tangan Park Harabeoji.

"Ah.. Jungkook kau semakin hari tumbuh semakin cantik saja. Tidak salah aku menjodohkan cucuku ini dengan putri keluarga Jeon" puji Park _Harabeoji_ begitu melihat penampilan Jungkook yang sudah semakin dewasa saja. Malam ini Jungkook tampak begitu cantik dan anggun di dalam balutan dress selutut berwarna peach, ditambah dengan _high heels berwarna gold_ setinggi 7 cm.

"Terima Kasih _Harabeoji_ " balas Jungkook dengan sopan sembari sedikit menanggukan kepalanya.

" _Harabeoji_ , aku dan Jungkook ingin mencari minuman dulu. Sampai nanti" ucap Taehyung yang kini sudah mengandeng tangan Jungkook membawa sang gadis menjauh dari _harabeoji_ nya.

Perwaris tunggal keluarga Kim dan juga putri kedua keluarga Jeon berjalan menyusuri _ballroom_ besar tersebut. Keduanya tampak begitu mesra dan serasi, tidak sedikit gadis-gadis disana yang hanya bisa menatap iri ke arah Jungkook.

Sang pemuda kini sedang merengkul pinggang sempit sang gadis sehingga semakin tipis jarak diantara keduanya. Lalu ia mencium dan menghirup surai legamnya.

"Aku muak harus bertingkah manis seperti tadi!" bisik Taehyung dengan dingin di telinga Jungkook.

" _Oppa_ kira aku tidak! Tubuhku benar-benar sudah lelah, aku ingin pulang" bisik Jungkook dengan sedikit merajuk.

Namun belum sempat membalas tiba-tiba saja Taehyung terdiam. _Hazel_ coklatnya kini tengah memandang sesuatu. Jungkook yang penasaran kini mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Taehyung.

Begitu melihat kedua orang itu Jungkook pun ikut mematung.

"Jungkook... Taehyung..." sapa seorang pemuda yang kini tengah mengandeng tangan seorang gadis berkulit pucat. Suara lembut orang tersebut seketika menyandarkan keduanya.

" _Eonnie... Ji—Jimin oppa..."_ balas Jungkook dengan sedikit gugup.

Semenatara Taehyung yang sedari tadi merangkul mesra pinggang sang tunangan langsung melepaskan rangkulannya.

" _Yoongi..."_ ucap Taehyung dengan suara pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Halo semua aku beneran ga nyangka ternyata ada juga yang baca ff aku yang abal-abal ini. (Rasanya seneng banget). Buat kalian yang udah baca aku mau ucapin rasa terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Terutama buat yang udah follow dan jadiin story aku sebagai / aku terharu/_

 _Mohon maaf juga kalau story ini masih banyak kekurangan dan belum sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian._

 _BTW buat kalian yang pengen tau aku udah ngetik sampe mana, story ini udah sampai chapter 8 loh— Cuma ya gitu masih berantakan parah hehehe…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fake Love**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback_

 _Katakan Kim Taehyung itu bodoh. Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini ia menyukai seseorang namun dirinya terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Karena ia tidak ingin merusak jalinan persahabatan yang telah di rajut oleh keduanya._

 _10 tahun yang lalu..._

 _Malam ini Taehyung sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Penyebabnya apalagi jika bukan karena kedua orangtua dan juga harabeojinya memaksa dirinya untuk ikut ke pesta penting yang dihadari oleh rekan bisnis kedua orangtuanya. Jarang sekali ada anak sebayanya yang datang ke pesta seperti ini._

 _Dibanding berada di dalam sana, ia lebih milih untuk berdiri di balkon hotel. Memandang langit malam yang tanpa bintang dan ditemani dengan hembusan angin yang meniup wajahnya._

 _Tiba-tiba suara ketenangan dan kesunyian tersebut terinterupsi. Membuat Taehyung menoleh kebelakang. Ia mendapati sesosok gadis kecil berambut hitam sebahu berjalan ke arahnya. Ah—mungkin Taehyung terlalu percaya diri. Gadis kecil itu ternyata lebih memilih untuk menyendiri duduk di bangku taman._

 _Taehyung yang senang karena menemukan teman sebayanya kini berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Gadis cantik berkulit pucat, bermata kucing, dan dengan bibir mungil merahnya. Terlihat sangat cantik dimata Taehyung._

" _Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya Taehyung kepada anak itu._

" _Duduk saja" jawab gadis itu singkat._

 _Kim Taehyung kecil adalah seorang anak yang periang dan pandai bergaul. Bermodalkan sifat ceria dan senyum kotaknya ia berhasil mendapatkan banyak teman disekolahnya._

" _Nama mu siapa?" tanya Taehyung yang terlebih dahulu memulai permbicaraanya dengan sang gadis._

" _Min Yoongi" jawab gadis itu dengan singkat._

" _Kau sekarang kelas berapa?" tanya Taehyung dengan antusias sembari memamerkan boxy smilenya._

" _Kelas 5" gadis itu kembali membalas pertanyaan Taehyung hanya dengan sebuah balasan singkat saja. Namun hal tersebut tidak membuat Taehyung mudur, justru ia semakin penasaran dengan anak itu._

" _Wah ternyata kita sama, maukah kau berteman denganku" Taehyung kecil lalu men_

 _Gadis kecil itu tampak berfikir sejenak._

" _Ya" jawab gadis itu dengan malu-malu. Namun Taehyung dapat melihat jika sudut bibir sang gadis mulai terangkat—pertanda jika ia tersenyum._

 _Dasar Kim Taehyung tak tahu malu, baru saja beberapa menit ia berkenalan dengan sang gadis. Ia kembali bertingkah konyol, Ia berkata kepada sang gadis jika ia sebenarnya berasal dari pluto. Bahkan ia menatap langit sembari berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri menggunakan bahasa asing, yang sama sekali tidak dapat di mengerti oleh Jeon Yoongi._

 _Yoongi hanya tertawa memamerkan gummy smile manisnya akibat melihat tingkah konyol dan aneh Taehyung._

 _Sementara Taehyung kecil malam ini berbahagia karena ia berhasil melihat senyuman dan tawa sang gadis yang manis seperti gula._

 _Malam itu merupakan malam bersejarah bagi Taehyung karena semenjak malam itu ia berhasil masuk ke dalam kehidupan Yoongi bahkan menjadi sahabat terdekatnya._

Suasana canggung diantara mereka berempat tidak bisa dihindari. Paling hanya Jungkook saja yang sibuk berbicara dengan sang _eonnie_ untuk sekedar mencairkan suasan. Sementara kedua pemuda disana hanya terdiam, sesekali mereka berdua mencuri pandang ke arah berlawanan. Jika Taehyung memilih memandang ke arah sang gadis berkulit pucat. Berbeda dengan Park Jimin ia sejak tadi terus mengamati gadis berkulit _porcelain_ yang berdiri tepat disamping pemuda tinggi berkulit _honey._

"Ah _eonnie_ jadi malam ini kau pulang ke rumah atau tidak?" tanya Jungkook kepada sang eonnie. Jika sang _eonnie_ malam ini pulang ke rumah maka ia besok bisa meminta sang _eonnie_ untuk mengantarkannya sekolah.

"Sepertinya tidak tugasku masih banyak"

Ucapan sang eonnie langsung saja membuat Jungkook menekuk wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"I'm so sad, so sad" dengan suara khas anak kecil yang dibuat-buat.

"Akh… appo…" pekik Jungkook begitu jempol dan telunjuk sang _eonnie_ mencubit pipi gembilnya. Membuat ia meringis kesakitan.

Sementara Yoongi hanya terkekeh karena tingkah sang adik yang masih saja menggemaskan. Bahkan kedua kakak beradik itu sampai-sampai tidak sadar jika kedua orang yang berdiri disamping mereka tengah melemparkan tatapan satu sama lain. Seakan hendak saling membunuh.

"Yoongi-ah.. kata mu kau tidak ingin berlama-lama disini, ayo kita pulang" Jimin langsung saja mengandeng tangan Yoongi.

"Kookie-ah… Taehyung-ah… kami pulang dulu" ucap mereka berdua secara bersamaan sebelum meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Baik Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya bisa menatap dengan sendu ketika pasangan itu menjauh menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Pemuda Kim langsung saja melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook yang dengan segera menyadari kepergian Taehyung langsung saja menyusul pemuda menyebalkan itu. Bukannya apa Jungkook tidak ingin kehilangan tumpangan dan berakhir naik _taxi_ sendirian malam-malam begini.

"Oppa… tunggu aku…" teriak Jungkook yang mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung dari belakang.

"Sial! cepat sekali manusia itu" rutuk Jungkook dalam hati.

Jungkook yang tadinya hanya berjalan cepat kini terpaksa berlari untuk menyusul kemana pemuda itu pergi.

Begitu keluar dari _Ballroom_ megah ituia mendapati Taehyung tengah berdiri menunggu lift. Dengan segera ia berlari menghampiri sang pemuda.

"Oppa… jangan tinggalkan aku, nanti aku pulang naik apa?" keluh Jungkook yang kini sudah berdiri disamping pemuda berkulit Tan itu.

Taehyung hanya diam tanpa berniat menoleh sedikitpun ke arah gadis yang berada disampingnya.

Ting… Tong…

Pintu lift tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan acuh pemuda Kim langsung saja masuk ke dalam lift. Jungkook pun ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan sempit itu. Tidak ingin supirnya menghilang seperti tadi.

Sebuah _Maserati_ hitam melaju kencang membelah keramaian kota seoul. Sementara kedua penumpang yang berada di dalam mobil itu hanya terdiam. Sejak bertemu dengan Yoongi dan Jimin tadi Taehyung sama sekali belum membuka belah bibirnya. Sementara Jungkook lebih memilih diam, yang terpenting ia bisa sampai selamat di rumah sebelum tengah malam tiba.

"Oppa, ini bukan jalan menuju ke rumah ku" ucap Jungkook begitu mendapati Taehyung terus lurus menuju ke arah pusat kota Gangnam. Dimana ingar bingar gemerlapnya kehidupan malam kota Seoul berpusat.

Taehyung hanya terdiam, kembali mengacuhkan Jungkook. Ia lebih memilih untuk fokus menyetir selayaknya seorang pembalab professional. Tanpa peduli jika jantung gadis duduk disampingnya nyaris melompat keluar. Akibat pemuda itu menyetir dengan sangat ugal-ugalan. Bahkan beberapa kali nyaris menabrak mobil pengendara lain.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Jungkook bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Pemuda Kim baru saja menghentikan _Maserati_ miliknya tepat disebuah parkiran. Sejenak Jungkook melirik pemandangan sekitar dimana ia mendapati beberapa gadis tengah berpakaian minim. Berjalan masuk menuju ke sebuah tempat dalam pelukan kekasih mereka.

"Turun" ujar Taehyung datar. Kim Taehyung yang sedang dalam _mood_ buruk itu benar-benar mengerikan. Tatapan setajam elangnya dan suara rendahnya seakan menghipnotis Jungkook untuk tunduk kepadanya.

Jungkook kemudian membuka pintu mobil lalu turun. Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook merasakan seseorang merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Taehyung yang membawanya masuk ke dalam tempat remang tersebut.

Dentuman keras musik mengalun ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ditambah dengan kepulan asap rokok berserta aroma alkohol menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciuman. Kedua _onxy_ indah Jungkook sedari tadi hanya menelisik ke seluruh ruangan minim cahaya itu. Menangkap pemandangan dimana beberapa wanita cantik bertubuh sexy tengah berlenggok diatas panggung. Kim Taehyung memang gila, dia nekat membawa Jungkook yang masih dibawah umur untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu _strip club_.

"Selamat datang tuan Kim" sapa salah seorang bartender yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa melayani Taehyung. Sang bartender tersebut mengantarkan Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada tepat di depan panggung.

Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung saja melesakan bokong mereka untuk duduk di sofa merah yang empuk.

"Anda ingin apa tuan untuk malam ini?" tanya sang bartender kepada sang tuan muda yang tampaknya sedari tadi fokusnya hanya tertuju ke arah panggung.

"1 botol _Remy Black Martin_ " ujar Taehyung dengan datar.

Setelah mendengar pesanan Taehyung sang bartender itu pergi entah kemana. Jungkook sedari tadi hanya duduk terdiam, menelan ludahnya kasar. Entah mengapa sejak masuk ke dalam tempat ia terus merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

"Jungkook.." suara _husky_ Taehyungseketika menyadarkan dirinya dari bayangan aneh yang bersarang pada pikirannya.

"Ke-kenapa oppa?" tanya Jungkook dengan sedikit terbata.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain? Jika kau kalah kau harus melakukan apapun yang kusuruh" ucap Taehyung sembari tersenyum nakal ke arah si kelinci manis.

"Oppa ingin memangnya ingin main apa?" tanya Jungkook sembari menatap wajah pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana jika Dare or Dare? Aku harap kau tak menolak ajakanku"

Gadis manis bergigi kelinci itu tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Jadi bagaimana nona Jeon?" tanya Taehyung menggoda, tangan kanannya kini telah ia letakan pada paha gadis itu. Sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh dagunya sehingga onyx dan hazel mereka kembali bertemu.

"Baik aku ikut dalam permainanmu oppa" Jungkook yang tadinya hendak menolak mendadak berubah pikiran begitu hazel pemuda itu menatap dirinya. Seakan kembali terhipnotis, ia menyanggupi ajakan sang pemuda.

"Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang benar-benar menyenangkan" bisik Taehyung ditelinga sang gadis.

Jungkook benar-benar tidak tahu jika baru saja jatuh ke dalam perangkap iblis. Neraka telah siap menunggu dirinya.

"Permisi Tuan ini minuman anda" sang bartender kini berlutut meletakan botol minuman yang ia bawa di atas meja.

"Saya permisi Tuan" ucap sang bartender yang kemudian kembali pergi entah kemana.

"Sepertinya permainan bisa kita mulai sekarang. Kau tahu permainan _head and tail_?" tanya Taehyung sembari menuangkan minuman tersebut ke dalam gelas.

"Ya, itu kan permainan umum"

"Jadi sekarang kau pilih angka atau kepala

Jungkook terdiam berfikir sejenak.

"Aku pilih kepala"

"Kalau begitu aku Angka. Ayo kita bersulang untuk menikmati malam ini" ucap Taehyung sembari menyerahkan gelas minuman tersebut kepada Jungkook.

" _Cheers!"_ ucapnya ketika kedua gelas mereka saling bertemu.

Jungkook dan Taehyung menikmati hangatnya _cognac_ tuatersebut mengisi kerongkongan mereka. Setelah menghabiskan seluruh minuman yang ada di dalam gelasnya.

Kim Taehyung meraih dompet yang berada pada sakunya. Kemudian membuka dompet tersebut dan mengambil koin logam yang bernilai 100 won, melemparnya ke udara lalu menangkapnya.

"Aku menang" ucap Taehyung sembari menunjukan sisi koin angka tergeletak pada punggung tangannya.

"Sekarang giliranmu" Taehyung menyerahkan koin tersebut kepada Jungkook. Kini giliran Jungkook untuk melempar koin. Tanpa menunggu lama gadis itu langsung melemparkan koin tersebut ke udara kemudian menangkapnya— _sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh sang pemuda kim._

Menghela nafas panjang, berharap jika kali ini dewi fortuna berpihak pada dirinya. Kedua _onxy_ hitamnya terkesikap begitu mendapati koin pada sisi angka tergeletak pada punggung tanganya. Dirinya benar-benar sial.

"Bagaimana Jungkook-ah?" tanya pemuda itu. Karena Jungkook tak kunjung menjawab dirinya. Akhirnya Taehyung memilih untuk mengintip apa hasil yang di dapat oleh sang kelinci manis.

"Ternyata kau kalah sepertinya kau harus bersiap menerima dare-mu" ucap Taehyung sembari menyeringai.

"Kau lihat ahjussi disana? Aku yakin ia sudah punya istri. Aku ingin kau menggodanya lalu kau curi ponselnya" bisik Taehyung ditelinganya.

"Tapi…" ucapan Jungkook seketika terpotong ketika Taehyung secara tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil sang gadis.

"Kau ingat kan kita kali ini bermain Dare or Dare? Jika kau tidak mau melakukan Dare ini maka aku akan memberikan Dare lebih gila kepadamu. Misalnya menyuruhmu menanggalkan gaunmu lalu menari diatas sana" ucap Taehyung sembari menunjuk ke arah panggung.

Jungkook bergidik ngeri, bulu kuduk di sekujr tubuhnya mendadak berdiri. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung saja ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju tempat _ahjussi_ yang di tujuk Taehyung tadi. Sembari menggeleng kecil, menyilangkan kedua tanganya menutupi dadanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa malu dirinya ketika harus menari setengah telanjang diatas sana. Mempertontonkan tubuh moleknya kepada pria lapar dan mesum yang berada di tempat maksiat ini.

"Ah-ahjussi mau kah kau menemaniku malam ini?" Jeon Jungkook bukan lah seorang penggoda ulung. Sedari dulu dirinya lah yang selalu digoda. Jangan heran jika ia sangat kaku dalam hal seperti ini.

"Minwoo sepertinya gadis ini sedang mabuk" ujar salah satu teman ahjussi itu.

"Muda dan cantik aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini" ucap pria yang bernama Minwoo tersebut.

Tangannya yang satu kini mulai bertengger pada bahu Jungkook. Sementara tanganya yang lain merai pinggangnya membawa Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

Sial! rasanya benar-benar menjijikan di peluk oleh pria mesum ini. Jungkook harus bergerak dengan cepat, mencuri ponsel itu dengan segara.

 _Cup~_

 _Jeon Jungkook memang sudah gila, ia mencium pria itu tepat dibibirnya._ Itu ia lakukan agar fokus pria itu teralih. Benar saja pria itu terlalu asik menikmati bibir cherry Jungkook. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari jika ponselnya telah dicuri oleh sang kelinci nakal.

"Ahjussi aku ingin ke toilet dulu ya sebentar" ucap Jungkook yang kemudian menyingkirkan tangan nakal sang _ahjussi_ dari tubuhnya.

"Jangan lupa kembali kesini ya manis" ucap sang _ahjussi_ yang tiba-tiba saja mengecup pipi kiri Jungkook.

"Tenang _ahjussi_ setelah ini aku akan kembali" Jungkook tersenyum manis agar _ahjussi_ itu tidak curiga. Padahal dusta jika Junkook mengatakan ia akan kembali. _Lebih baik seluruh tubuhnya disentuh, disiksa, dan dihajar oleh sang tunangan sepajang malam dibading harus kembali bersentuhan dengan pria mesum tersebut._

Tangan Jungkook tiba-tiba saja ditarik begitu ia tiba disofa tempat dimana ia dan Taehyung duduk. Pria kim itu menarik tangan Jungkook lalu membawa sang gadis cantik larut dalam cumbuannya. Keduanya saling melumat bibir satu sama lain, melampiaskan nafsu birahi mereka yang tengah naik akibat pengaruh alkohol. Sehingga beberapa saat barulah keduanya melepaskan pangutan mereka.

"Bagaimana kau berhasil?" tanya Taehyung sembari menadahkan tanganya.

" _Mission success"_ balas Jungkook yang kemudian menyerahkan ponsel berwarna hitam itu ketangan Taehyung.

Dewi fortuna sepertinya tengah memihak kepada mereka. Pria tersebut ternyata tidak mengunci ponselnya dengan sandi. Sehingga dengan mudahnya Taehyung membuka ponsel tersebut, kemudian mencari kontak sang istri.

"My Wife" ucap Taehyung. Jempol kanannya menekan tanda hijau sehingga terdengar nada sambung pertanda jika panggilan telah terhubung.

" _Yeobo dimana kau sekarang?"_ suara lenkingan wanita itu terdengar cukup nyaring. Sukses membuat Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Halo nyonya sekarang suami anda sedang berada di _Victrola Strip Club_ di daerah Gangnam" ucap Taehyung dengan santai.

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN KAU!" bentak wanita itu dengan suara meninggi. Namun Taehyung tampaknya sama sekali tak gentar.

"Datang saja sekarang kesini nyonya. Asal anda tahu baru saja suami anda menggoda tunangan saya"

Tut… Tut…

Tiba-tiba saja panggilan tersebut terputus.

Kim Taehyung mengangkat sudut bibirnya sehingga seringai tercipta pada wajah tampanya. Sementara itu tangannya memutar-mutar ponsel yang ada pada genggamannya.

"Drama akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Kau ingin ikut menonton?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook yang sejak tadi sudah bergidik ngeri sendiri. Sejak tadi pikiran Jungkook sudah melayang. Ia takut jika istri _ahjussi_ tersebut memaki, menampar, dan memukul dirinya seperti di drama yang sering ia tonton.

Dan benar saja 20 menit setelah Taehyung menghungi istri sang _ahjussi._ Keributan mulai terjadi di _club_ tersebut. Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di sofa empuk itu, kini bangkit berdiri. Berjalan menuju kearah dimana banyak orang telah berkerubung. Jungkook pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengekori pemuda Kim itu.

"DASAR BAJINGAN! TUKANG SELINGKUH! PANTAS SAJA SETIAP MALAM KAU SELALU PULANG SUBUH! TERNYATA HOBIMU BERSENANG-SENANG DENGAN PARA JALANG!"

Wanita itu berteriak dan mengamuk, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk kea rah sang suami tanpa peduli jika kini mereka tengah menjadi tontonan banyak orang.

"Yeobo… a-aku bi-bisa je-jelaskan" ucap sang pria dengan terbata-bata.

"MANA JALANG SIALAN YANG TADI KAU GODA?!"

Wanita itu kini mendekat ke arah sang suami menarik dasi yang masi tergantung di leher pria tersebut. Sehingga membuat pria tersebut tercekik dan kesulitan bernafas.

"Ye-yeoboo… itu dia"pria tersebut kini menunjuk kearah Jungkook. Sontak saja wanita tersebut melepaskan sang suami, sehingga pria itu bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Namun tidak dengan Jungkook. Wanita itu terus berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan amarahnya yang berkobar dan tatapan membunuhnya.

Jungkook pun kini melangkah mundur beberapa langkah. Namun dengan sigap wanita itu telah mencengkram salah satu tanganya. Sehingga Jungkook tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"KECIL-KECIL KAU TERNYATA SUDAH PINTAR JADI JALANG YA" bentak wanita itu. Salah satu tangannya sudah terangkat hendak menampar pipi Jungkook.

Saat ini Jungkook hanya memejamkan matanya, bersiap pipinya menjadi sasaran amukan wanita itu. Namun sampai saat ini Jungkook tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia lun kemudian membuka kedua matanya dimana ia telah melihat Taehyung tengah menahan tangan wanita itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak wanita itu sembari berusaha melapaskan tanganya dari cengkraman Taehyung.

"Saya akan melepaskan anda nyonya, jika anda berjanji tidak menyakiti tunangan saya" ujar Taehyung yang masih menahan tangan wanita tersebut.

"OH KAU TUNANGANNYA! SEHARUSNYA KAU AJARKAN TUNANGANMU ITU SEHINGGA IA TIDAK MENJADI JALANG!" balas sang wanita yang dirinya masih dikuasi oleh amarah. Bahkan kedua matanya membola seakan hendak melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Menjadi jalang?" ucap Taehyung serata terkekeh.

"Tunangan saya sedang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk tadi. Namun sepertinya suami anda yang mengambil kesempatan. Oh! Bahkan suami anda sempat mencium bibir tunangan saya"

"KAU! KALIAN BERDUA SAMA BERENGSEKNYA!" salah satu tangan wanita itu kini kembali terangkat hendak melayangkan tamparan ke arah Taehyung.

Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi wanita tangan wanita tadi telah di tahan oleh dua orang _bodyguard_.

"LEPASKAN AKU! KALIAN TIDAK TAU AKU INI SIAPA! AKU INI SHIN EUNBI! PEMILIK SHIN FASHION" wanita itu kembali berteriak, melawwan dan meronta agar kedua _bodyguard_ tadi melepaskan dirinya.

"Shin Fashion? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah mendengar nama perusahaan anda" Taehyung kini meletakan tanganya pada dagunya tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ah—berarti perusahaan anda itu hanyalah sebuah perusahaan kecil dan tidak penting"

"Memangnya kau siapa hah? Berani-beraninya kau menghina perusahaanku"

Wanita itu kini menatap remeh ke arah Taehyung. Tatapan hina dan remeh. Sementara itu kini sang pemuda Kim tengah menyeringai.

"Aku adalah Kim Taehyung dan orang yang baru saja kau katai jalang adalah putri dari Jeon Sehun"

Wanita itupun kini tekesiap begitu mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Menatap tak percaya ke arah keduanya secara bergantian. Siapa yang tidak mengetahui nama Kim Taehyung dan juga Jeon Sehun, Kim Taehyung adalah salah satu CEO muda yang masuk ke dalam _list the richest billionaires under 35._ Sedangkan nama Jeon Sehun sudah menjadi langganan di daftar _the richest man in asia_ setiap tahunnya.

Kini ia tahu jika ia telah mencari masalah dengan orang yang salah. Perkara mudah bagi kedua perusahaan raksasa tersebut untuk menghancurkan perusahaan kecil miliknya. Hanya tinggal menunggu bom waktu saja meledak saja.

"Tuan… nona... aku mohon maafkan aku" ucap sang wanita denga raut wajah penuh penyesalan. Memohon belas kasihan dari sang pemuda.

"Bawa ia keluar dari sini" ujar Taehyung mutlak dengan raut dinginnya. Sama sekali tak terusik dengan permintaan maaf wanita itu.

"Pengawal bawa sampah itu pergi" ujar Taehyung sembari menunjuk ke arah _ahjussi_ tadi yang menggoda Jungkook.

Kedua _bodyguard_ tambahan yang entah muncul darimana kini menyeret paksa sepasang suami istri tersebut keluar dari _club_ ini.

"Ah… menyenangkan" ucap Taehyung yang kembali berjalan menuju ke arah sofanya. Sementar Jungkook hanya menatap tak percaya. Memang Kim Taehyung itu sudah tidak waras gumamnya dalam hati.

"Jungkook-ah kemarilah" perintah Taehyung kepada Jungkook yang baru saja hendak duduk. Tangan Taehyung menepuk pahanya sendiri— _pertanda jika ia harus duduk diatas pangkuan pemuda itu_. Jungkook kini mendaratakan bokong berisinya duduk dipangkuan Kim Taehyung. Tangan taehyung kini melingkar pada pinggang kecilnya, sementara kepalanya ia letakan pada ceruk leher gadis tersebut.

"Permainan kita belum selesai" suara _husky_ seduktif itu seketika membuat bulu kuduk Jungkook kembali berdiri.

 **TBC**

 _Terima kasih banyak buat respon kalian dicerita aku. Jujur aja aku ga sangka cerita abal-abalku ini bakal dapat respon yang lumayan baik. Makasih buat kalian yang udah baca dan juga ninggalin komentar. Kalian itu penyemangat aku buat terus lanjutin cerita ini. Maaf selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku ilang yang. Karena jujur aja aku bener-bener sibuk di real life hehehe .v_

 _BTW Happy New Year! Semoga ditahun 2019 ini aku bisa fast update_

 _Gomawo_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fake Love**

Kim Taehung itu benar-benar mesum dan cabul. Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti apa saja yang ada dipikiran pemuda tersebut.

 _Flashback_

" _Angka atau Kepala?" tanya Taehyung kepada gadis yang kini berada dipangkuannya._

" _Angka" jawab Jungkook tanpa berpikir lagi. Berharap jika ia mengubah pilihanya, maka keberuntungannya pun akan berubah. Ia hanya berharap semoga kali ini ia menang agar ia bisa membalaskan dendamnya kepada pemuda Kim itu._

 _Setelah Jungkook memantapkan pilihanya langsung saja Taehyung kembali melemparkan koin tersebut ke udara. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menangkap koin tersebut lalu meletakanya diatas punggung tanganya._

" _Kepala" ucapnya seraya menunjukan sisi koin tersebut kepada Jungkook. Sial! rutuk Jungkook dalam hati padahal ia sudah berharap agar pemuda Kim itu kalah saja._

" _Sekarang giliranmu" ucap Taehyung yang menyerahkan koin logam tersebut pada telapak tangan sang gadis._

 _1… 2… 3…_

 _Jungkook melemparkan koin tersebut ke udara kemudian menangkapnya. Sama halnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh pemuda Kim tadi._

 _Dengan sedikit kebimbangan Jungkook kembali membuka tanganya untuk melihat hasil pertandingan mereka kali ini._

" _Angka!" ucap Jungkook dengan girang. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja memenangkan sebuah boneka dari vending machine. Tampaknya kali ini sang dewi keberuntungan tengah berbaik hati kepada dirinya._

" _Tak ku sangka ternyata kita seri" icap Taehyung yang kemudian kembali mengambil koin logam tersebut dari genggaman Jungkook._

" _Kau tahu kita akan terus menerus mengulangi permainan ini sampai ada yang menang dan ada yang kalah" ujar Taehyung sebelum kembali melemparkan koinnya._

" _Kepala" ucap pemuda itu begitu ia membuka tangannya. Melihat koin sisi kepala tengah bertengger pada tanganya. Pertanda jika untuk ronde kali ini ia kembali memenangkan permainan._

 _Ah—sekarang giliran Jungkook. Meskipun tadi Taehyung menang tak apa. Asalkan dirinya tak kalah seperti tadi. Yang berakhir harus menerima dare or dare dari pemuda gila itu._

 _Bolehkah Jungkook berharap agar dewi keberuntungan kembali memihak kepada dirinya._

 _Jungkook baru saja menangkap koin yang tadi ia lemparkan ke udara. Dengan sangat perlahan ia membuka tanganya. Entah mengapa semenjak tadi perasaannya tak enak._

 _Dan benar saja sesuai dengan dugaanya, koin sisi kepala tergeletak pada punggung tanganya. Pertanda jika si gadis manis telah kalah—mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima dare or dare dari Taehyung._

 _Sementara Taehyung kini menyunggingkan seringai nakalnya begitu ia mendapati kelinci manis itu telah kalah._

" _Jungkook-ah, aku ingin kau mencium seorang wanita" bisik Taehyung ditelinganya._

 _Sepertinya hari ini benar-benar hari kesialan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Tadi ia disuruh untuk menggoda sehingga berakhir mencium seorang ahjussi. Sekarang ia kembali diminta untuk mencium seorang wanita. Rasanya Jungkook ingin menenggelamkan dirinya berserta dengan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya ke sungai Han saja._

Dua orang wanita kini tengah bercumbu satu sama lain. Wanita yang satunya hanya mengenakan _lingerie_ _sexy_ berwarna merah. Sementara wanita yang satu lagi masih dalam balutan _dress_ mewahnya yang berwarna _peach._

Kim Taehyung selaku pemberi _dare or dare_ hanya menonton dan menyaksikan aksi panas kedua wanita itu ditemani dengan segelas _Martell_.

"Aku sudah bermain dengannya 15 menit. Dare or dare ku selesai" ucap Jungkook sembari menatap jengah sang tuan muda.

"Satu kali terakhir lagi, setelah itu aku janji kita pulang" ucap Taehyung yang kembali menepuk pahanya. Jungkook pun tahu dimana tempat ia harus duduk.

Taehyung kembali melemparkan koin tersebut ke udara. Ini sudah keempat kalinya mereka bermain. Namun pemenang sama sekali belum dapat. Hasilnya terus menerus seri.

"Kepala" ucap Taehyung yang kemudian menyerahkan koin itu kembali pada Jungkook.

Jungkook pun melempar dengan santai, lalu menangkap koin tersebut. Berharap jika hasil kali ini akan sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Damn!" umpatan keluar dari bibir mungilnya begitu mendapati sisi kepala kembali tergeletak pada punggung tanganya.

Sial! mengapa dewi keberuntungan kembali berpaling darinya. Sang gadis cantik hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, bersiap dengan apapun hukuman gila yang akan diberikan oleh pemuda Kim. Sementara Taehyung kembali tersenyum nakal. Bagainya malam ini begitu menyenangkan berhasil mengerjai Jungkook habis-habisan. Entah sejak kapan Taehyung berubah menjadi sosok yang jahil seperti ini. Mungkin akibat perngaruh dari dua botol minuman keras yang sejak tadi ia konsumsi.

"Jungkook-ah.. kali ini aku ingin kau menari diatas sana" tangan Taehyung kini terangkat dan tertuju kearah panggung tempat dimana para penari telanjang tersebut menari dengan sensual dan juga erotis.

"Ka-kau.. Op-oppa bercanda kan? Aku tidak mau menari telanjang diatas sana" Jungkook kini menekuk wajanya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan sehingga taehyung meremas kedua pipi gembil sang gadis dengan kedua buah telapak tangan besarnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk telanjang. Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk menari saja. Sana cepat naik" perintah Taehyung tersebut membuat Jungkook bangkit dari pangkuan Taehyung. Berjalan menuju ke arah panggung. Dimana pandangan hampir seluruh pengunjung club ini terpusat.

Setelah menaiki lima buah anak tangga, Jungkook kini telah berada diatas panggung. Musik yang diputar terdengar sangat _sexy_. _Ah_ —Jungkook tahu dan mengenal lagu ini. Lagu berjudul _Something_ milik Girls Day memang sangatlah _sexy, sensual, dan seductive._ Jungkook pun mulai mengikuti irama dan lantunan lagu tersebut. Menggerakan tubuhnya dengan dengan lincah dan gemulai. Bahkan dalam beberapa gerakan ia menonjolkan bagian sexy tubuhnya. Nyaris menyingkap bagian yang seharusnya tak ia tunjukan.

Penonton dibawah sana tiba-tiba saja bersorak riuh dan bertepuk tangan. Mungkin mereka kagum dengan kegilaan dan keberanian dirinya. Gerakan Jungkook lama kelamaan semakin _sensual_ dan _sexy_ saja. Bahkan sejak tadi seekor macan tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangnya menatap si kelinci manis. Dengan tatapan kelaparan dan hawa nafsu tengah terpancar pada _hazel_ coklatnya.

Setelah lagu tersebut berakhir Jungkook oun memilih untuk turun kembali duduk tepat disamping Kim Taehyung.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang" ajak Taehyung mengandeng tangan sang gadis membawanya keluar dari tempat tersebut.

Kini keduanya tengah berada di dalam mobil yang masih terpakir di parkiran depan _strip club_ tersebut. Jam telah menunjukan pukul setengah 4 pagi.

Jungkook tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah bisa-bisa sang _appa_ akan mengamuk karena mendapati putri keduanya baru pulang pagi hari.

"Oppa malam ini bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu? Aku tidak mungkin pulang pagi-pagi begini"

Mendengar pernyataan Jungkook barusan lantas saja membuat hati pemuda kim sedikit senang. Mungkin malam ini ia membutuhkan mainannya untuk menemani dirinya hingga tertidur lelap.

"Baiklah sesuai dengan permintaanmu _princess"_

Jawaban Taehyung barusan seketika langsung membuat gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya. Ah—mungkin pengaruh dari minuman haram itu membuat Kim Taehyung semakin tak waras saja. Jungkook hanya bisa berharap semoga setelah ini ia baik-baik saja.

Ternyata dugaan sang gadis manis salah. Ia tidak baik-baik saja pagi hari ini. Efek samping dari minuman beralkohol yang tadi ia minum menyebabkan Jungkook hampir mati terkena serangan jantung. Akibat sang pemuda memacu _maserati_ nya dengan kecepatan _180 km/jam._ Ditambah Taehyung tidak mampu mengontrol kendali _stir_ dengan baik. Bahkan beberapa kali hampir menabrak pembatas jalan.

Jika dewi fortuna tadi berpaling daripada Jungkook. Mungkin saja mereka sudah terguling dan tidak akan selamat malam hari ini.

Keduanya baru saja turun daru mobil hitam mewah tersebut. Melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Jungkook yang sedari tadi memperhatikan jika pemuda tersebut berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung.

Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jungkook dari belakang.

"Yoongi-ah aku merindukanmu"ucap Taehyung yang meletakan kepalanya pasa ceruk leher Jungkook. Menghirup aroma yang menyuar keluar dari tubuh mungil sang gadis.

"O-oppa aku ini bukan Yoongi" balas sang gadis yang berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan sang pemuda yang melingkar pada pingganya.

"Memangnya apa kelebihan Park Jimin. Sehingga kau lebih mencintainya dibanding aku" ujar Taehyung dengan suara lirih bahkan tangannya semakin melingkar erat seperti tak ingin jika gadis itu pergi.

"Apa aku harus menghamilimu? Agar kau membatalkan pertunanganmu dengannya"

Secara tiba-tiba Taehyung membalik tubuh Jungkook, mengendong sang gadis ala _bridal style._ Sementara Jungkook secara terus menerus memukul kecil dada dan juga lengan pemuda itu. Agar pemuda tersebut menurunkan dirinya dari gendongannya.

Namun sepertinya pukulan itu sama sekali tak dirasakan oleh sang pemuda kim. Ia terus saja berjalan sembari memboying sang gadis melewati ruang tamunya, menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga, menyusuri lorong panjang sehingga kini keduanya telah berada tepat di depan pintu kamar sang pemuda kim.

Begitu tiba dikamar yang bernuansa _monochrome_ tersebut langsung saja Taehyung membanting tubuh Jungkook ke atas ranjang. Mengurung dan menindih tubuh sang gadis sehingga ia tetap pada posisinya.

" _Tae… Oppa aku bukan Yoongi, aku ini Jungkook"_ ucap Jungkook yang tengah mencoba mendorong dada sang pemuda agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. _Masalahnya pagi ini ia masih harus datang ke sekolah dan ujian tengah semester. Jika ia sudah melayani nafsu Taehyung tentu saja Jungkook akan berakhir dengan berjalan sedikit aneh akibat sang pemuda yang suka melampiaskan nafsunya dengan brutal dan kasar._

Seolah tak mendengar ucapan Jungkook, Taehyung tetap mengeryangi seluruh tubuh sang kelinci manis. Bibinya membungkam perkataan Jungkook dengan sebuah lumatan panas yang meningkatkan gairah. Tangannya pun tidak diam sibuk mengekplorasi bagian belakang tubuh si kelinci _sexy_ dimana dua buah bongkahan sintalnya berada. Sementara tanganya yang tadinya menahan kedua tangan Jungkook kini sudah berpindah siap untuk menarik turun _dress_ selutut yang terbalut pada tubuh sang gadis.

" _Nghh_ … _Tae-op-oppa… hentikanh..._ " lengguh Jungkook begitu Taehyung bersiap untuk membebaskan miliknya.

"Tenanglah _yoongi_ malam ini aku berjanji akan memperlakukan dirimu dengan lembut" ucap Taehyung yang kembali mengecup belah bibir Jungkook sehingga suasana menjadi hening.

 _Memperlakukan dengan lembut_ dari kalimat tersebut Jungkook tahu Jeon Yoongi sang kakak ternyata memiliki tempat _khusus_ dihati Taehyung. Bolekah sekali dalam hidupnya Jungkook merasa iri pada sang kakak. Yang sangat _genius_ , cantik, dan juga di sayangi oleh semua orang.

Kedua jemari panjang milik Taehyung kini mulai masuk ke dalam dirinya. Membuka jalan dan memberikan pemanasan agar Jungkook tak terlalu merasakan sakit.

Perlakuan Taehyung kepada Jungkook dan Yoongi tampaknya benar-benar berbeda. Selama ini Taehyung selalu memperlakukan dirinya kasar seperti seorang jalang. Hanya mengejar nafsu dan kepuasannya saja. Namun malam ini Taehyung memperlakukan dirinya yang ia kira _Yoongi_ dengan lembut meskipun ia sedang mabuk. Membuat Jungkook miris dengan hidupnya sendiri.

" _Ahh—ahhh…"_ rintih Jungkook begitu merasakan milik Taehyung memasuki dirinya. Taehyung yang sudah berada di atas tubuhnya kini mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, menghentak masuk benda tersebut agar masuk semakin dalam ke tubuh Jungkook.

"Kau sangat cantik _Yoongi-ah_ " ucap Taehyung yang terus menghentakan miliknya mencari titik sensitive sang gadis sembari memainkai surai hitam si gadis.

" _Su-sudah kubilang… a-aku bukan Yoongi-Nyahh…"_ ucapan Jungkook terputus dengan suara desahan begitu Taehyung berhasil menghantam _sweet spot_ nya.

Suara nyaring decitan kasur terus berbunyi memenuhi ruangan bernuansa hitam dan putih tersebut. Bahkan keduanya tidak sadar jika mentari sudah mulai mengintip dari balik gorden. Aktifitas keduanya terus berlangsung sehingga sang pemuda mencapai kepuasannya. Melepaskan benihnya di dalam tubuh sang gadis. Kemudian keduanya tumbang setelah pertempuran panas tersebut.

Jungkook secara tiba-tiba membuka kedua _onyx_ bulatnya. Dipikirannya kini hanya ada ujian bahasa inggris saja. Dengan terburu dan sedikit rasa perih pada bagian bawahnya gadis itu bangkit dari ranjang _king size_ tersebut. Melangkah dengan sedikit pincang menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Meghiraukan sesosok tampan yang tadi tengah tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Sial orang itu!" umpat Jungkook begitu mendapati kulit porcelainnya kini sudah di penuhi dengan banyak tanda kemerahan. Dari bagian leher, tulang selangka, dada, rusuk, hingga bagian bawah perutnya. Begitu ia memutarbalikan badannya, ia kembali mendapatkan hal yang sama pada bagian punggungnya. Paha bagian dalamnya juga tak kalah. Penuh dengan banyak bekas merah keunguan itu. Saat ini ia tubuhnya tampak seperti seorang korban kekerasan dalam rumah tangga.

Gadis itu pun menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandinya pagi ini. Setelah air hangat tersebut siap. Ia mencelupkan satu persatu kakinya, disusul dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Menikmati bagaimana sensasi air hangat memanjakan dirinya dan merilekskan ototnya sejenak.

20 menit telah berlalu. Jungkook yang telah selesai membersihkan dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalutkan haduk yang menutupi bagian dada hingga pahanya. Kemudian meraih baju seragamnya lalu memakainya.

Baru saja ia ingin berangkat, ia ingat jika dompetnya tertinggal di rumah kemarin. Sial memang. Apa saat ini ia harus meminta tolong kepada pemuda yang tengah tidur di ranjang untuk mengantarkannya sekolah.

"Oppa…" dengan pelan Jungkook meraih lengan pemuda tersebut lalu mengoyangkan-goyangkan tubuh pemuda yang tengah terlelap.

"Oppa… bangunlah…" ujar Jungkook dengan volume suara yang sedikit dinaikan.

"Oppa… antarkan aku…" kini suara Jungkook sedikit meninggi. Bukannya ia sedang marah namun ia halnya takut terlambat dan tidak bisa mengikuti ujian.

Taehyung yang tadinya sedang bermimpi pun geram karena suara gadis itu terus menganggu dan membangunkan dirinya.

"APA? BISAKAH KAU DIAM!" ucap Taehyung yang masih menutup matanya rapat.

Jungkook sedikit tersentak mundur oleh karena bentakan pemuda tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin minta kau antarkan saja.." ucap Jungkook dengan takut-takut.

Taehyung kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Meraih celananya yang terserak dilantai. Mengambil sebuah dompet berwarna hitam dari dalam sana. Kemudian melemparkan uang beberapa lembar won tepat di wajah Jungkook.

"Kepala ku sakit, sebaiknya kau keluar dari kamarku" ucap Taehyung yang kembali menaiki ranjangnya. Menarik selimutnya sehingga nyaris menutupi kepalanya.

Kedua _onyx_ hitam Jungkook tiba-tiba saja berkaca-kaca nyaris meneteskan air mata. Entah mengapa kejadian kemarin malam kembali melintas di pikirannya. Jika saja dirinya adalah Jeon Yoongi mungkin Taehyung tidak akan memperlakukan seperti ini. Ia baru saja diperlakukan seperti seorang jalang sewaan yang sesudah tidur, dibayar, lalu diusir keluar.

Jungkook kemudian mengusap kedua maniknya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah dan cengeng. Ia harus menjadi sesosok gadis yang kuat. Kemudian ia pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari kamar sang tunangan.

" _Hnghh…"_ lengguh Taehyung dalam tidurnya. Perlahan hazel coklat indahnya terbuka menelisik keadaan sekitar. Dapat ia lihat jika sinar matahari telah meninggi memaksa masuk ke dalam gorden kelabu yang menutup jendala kamarnya.

Kepalanya sedari tadi terasa bedenyut nyeri. Sementara dapat ia hirup jika bau alkohol memenuhi indra penciumannya. Terlintas di benak pemuda itu sekilas kejadian tadi malam. Dimana ia menghabiskan hampir 2 botol alkohol. Sekedar untuk melepaskan bebannya ketika ia bertemu dengan Yoongi dan juga saudara sepupunya— _Park Jimin._

Ia pun meraih ponsel hitamnya untuk sekedar tahu sudah pukul berapa saat ini—Pukul 12:15. Beruntunglah Kim Taehyung dirinya adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan miliknya sendiri. Karena jika ia bekerja dikantor kemungkinan besar atasanya sudah memaki dan memecat dirinya.

Taehyung pun bangkit dari ranjangnya meraih celananya yang tergeletak dilantai kemudian memakainya. Entah mengapa sekilas memori kejadian tadi pagi kembali terlintas di benaknya.

Dimana Jeon Jungkook menjadi sasaran amukannya akibat dirinya yang masih _hangover._ Ia sedikit merasa kasihan pada gadis itu. _Ah_ —tapi sudalah salah gadis itu sendiri mengusiknya ketika ia sedang pulas terlelap.

Hari kini sudah sore. Suara bel nyaring terdengar memenuhi di seluruh lorong dan juga ruangan gedung tersebut. Jungkook kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelasnya. Hendak menunggu kedua sahabatnya—Bambam dan Lisa di parkiran sekolah. Hari ini ketiganya ujian di ruangan yang terpisah.

Jungkook kini meraih ponselnya, kemudian menyampirkan surai hitamnya ke belakang telinga. Kemudian mengambil _airpods_ yang berada di dalam tasnya. Hendak mendengarkan lagu BTS yang merupakan boyband _favorite_ -nya. Namun belum sempat _airpods_ tersebut terpasang. Suara seseorang tengah memanggil dirinya. Jungkook mengenal jelas siapakah pemilik suara lembut tersebut. _Park Jimin pria yang selama tiga tahun terakhir ini pernah mengisi hatinya._

"Kookie.." panggil pemuda Park. Tanganya menarik tangan Jungkook yang hendak pergi daripadanya.

"Kookie aku ingin bicara dengan mu ujar pria tersebut.

"Jimin-ssi hubungan kita sudah selesai. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi"

Jungkook kini melepaskan cengkraman Jimjn pada tangannya. Hendak berjalan pergi menjauh secepat mungkin dari pemuda tersebut. Namun apa daya kini Jimin telah melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh sang gadis.

Seketika mata kedua _onyx_ Jungkook menjadi berkaca-kaca. Airmata telah jatuh pada pelupuk matanya. Tubuh dan bibirnya bergetar mencoba menahan rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya.

"Aku merindukanmu kookie"

Ucapan Jimin semakin membuat Jungkook terisak—bahkan hingga ia kesulitan untuk merah nafasnya. Tangan pemuda itu yang tadinya memeluk pinggang sang gadis telah berpindah. Jimin mengusap pundak Jungkook mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Setelah beberapa menit Jungkook pun kembali tenang. Beruntung tadi suasana lorong sekolah telah sepi sehingga tak ada yang menyaksikan drama keduanya.

"Ayo ikut aku ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

Jimin kini meraih tangan gadis itu, mengandeng sang gadis. Membawanya Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Suasana di dalam mobil begitu hening dan sunyi. Jimin masih takut untuk membuka mulutnya. Sementara Jungkook juga memilih diam seribu bahasa.

Sehingga tangan pemuda Park tersebut tiba-tiba saja menyentuh tangan putih Jungkook. Mendekatkan wajahnya menatap _onyx_ hitam yang masih sembab. Sehingga keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Aku masih mencintaimu kookie" ujar jimin sembari tangannya mengusap pipi gembil kemerahan sang gadis.

"Bohong" sinis Jungkook sembari mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak bertemu tatap dengan pemuda park itu.

"Hey..tatap aku kookie lihat kedua mataku"

Kedua tangan Jimin kini tengah menangkup pipi sang gadis sehingga pandangannya terkunci.

"Kau tahu kan jika mata itu itu tidak bisa berbohong"

Jungkook menatap kedua manik pemuda itu. Masih sama halnya seperti dulu. Terpancar kehangatan dan ketulusan pada kedua bola matanya. Hal yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa bulan kebelakangan ini.

Mendadak Jungkook kembali terisak. Membuat panik pemuda yang ada dihadapanya.

"Hey sayang mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Jimin sembari memeluk tubuh Jungkook.

"Kalau oppa mencintaiku… me-mengapa waktu itu oppa memutuskanku.."

"Bahkan dua minggu setelah oppa memutuskanku. Kau bertunangan dengan Yoongi _eonnie… Kau jahat oppa… jahat…"_

Jungkook yang terisak kini tengah dada bidang sang pemuda. Namun Jimin hanya terdiam menerima setiap pukulan yang Jungkook layangkan kepadanya.

" _hikss… aku membencimu…"_ pukulan Jungkook mendadak terhenti. Bahkan kinj sang gadis tengan menundukan kepalanya sehingga membuat wajah cantiknya tertutu dengan helaian surai malamnya.

"Tidak apa jika kau _membenciku_ , yang terpenting aku _menyayangimu_ " tangan Jimin kini mengangkat wajah Jungkook, kemudian mengusap air mata yang telah jatuh dipipinya.

"Ah lebih tepatnya aku _mencintaimu"_ Jungkook terkesiap kedua mata bonekanya membulat begitu merasakan bibir Jimin kini menempel pada pipinya.

"Sore ini ijinkan aku mengantarkanmu pulang" ujar Park Jimin yang kemudian mengusap kepala kelinci kecilnya.

Kemudian ia mulai menginjak pedal gasnya. Membawa mobil tersebut melaju menuju ke kediaman keluarga Jeon.

 **TBC**

 _Hari ini aku update lagi hehehe, semua karena comment" dari kalian yang bikin aku semangat terus buat update. Ga tau kenapa aku itu seneng banget bacain comment dan reaksi kalian. Terima kasih banyak semuanya buat dukungannya._

 _Semoga kedepannya aku bisa terus update rutin hehehe_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fake Love**

Sepanjang perjalanan Jungkook hanya terdiam. Jika ia mampu ia ingin menghentikan waktu. Agar ia dapat menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan _tunangan sang eonnie._

 _Flashback_

 _Jungkook adalah seorang anak yang kesepian dan juga kekurangan cinta kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya. Hanya sang eonnie yang memperhatikan dirinya dan menemani hari-harinya._

 _Semenjak sang eonnie beranjak SMA. Sang eonnie lebih memilih untuk mengajak teman-temannya mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumahnya. Alasanya sederhana ia hanaya tak ingin sang adik kesepian karena pasti ia pulang larut malam. Cukup kedua orangtua mereka saja yang sibuk dan jarang berada di rumah._

 _Dari sanalah pertemuan seorang anak kelinci manis bernama Jeon Jungkook dan juga seoang pelajar SMA bernama Park Jimin bermula._

 _Jimin itu berbeda dengan teman-teman kakaknya yang lain. Yang hanya menyapa dirinya atau berbasa-basi sekedar untuk formalitas belaka._

 _Park Jimin sosok itu bagaikan fairy angel bagi Jungkook kecil. Jika sang kakak sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas dengan kawan-kawannya. Jimin lah yang menemani Jungkook mengobrol bahkan tidak jarang keduanya bermain game bersama. Sehingga Jimin harus berakhir dimaki dengan sadis oleh sang kakak. Karena bagian tugasnya seringkali terbengkalai._

" _Jungkook-ah aku membawakanmu ini" ucap Jimin sembari membawakan satu kantong belajaan. Dimana didalamnya terdapat es krim, coklat, permen, dan juga lollipop. Makanan favorit seorang sweet tooth seperti dirinya._

" _Terima kasih Jimin-ssi" ucap Jungkook sembari tersenyum manis memamerkan dua buah gigi kelincinya. Saking akrabnya dengan Jimin sampai-sampai Jungkook memanggil Jimin tanpa embel-embel oppa._

 _Satu tahun kini telah berlalu Jungkook kini baru saja tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja tanggung. Tubuh mungilnya kini mulai berisi pada beberapa bagian, tinggi badanya pun bertambah, serta wajahnya bertambah semakin cantik saja._

 _Membuat Park Jimin yang kala itu masih berusia 17 tahun dengan nekat menyatakan cinta kepada Jungkook. Tanpa peduli jika usia keduanya terpaut 4 tahun._

 _Jungkook yang juga menyukai Jimin pun menerima pernyataan cintanya sehingga mereka kedua berpacaran._

 _Selama menjalin hubungan keduanya memilih untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka baik dari keluarga ataupun teman-teman mereka. Hanya karena Jimin takut jika kedua orangtua Jungkook atau kedua orangtuanya tahu. Mereka akan memaksa keduanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan karena kala itu mereka masih sama-sama muda. Belum ditambah lagi dengan Jeon Yoongi—sang eonnie bisa-bisa membunuh Park Jimin karena sudah berani berpacaran dengan adik kecilnya yang masih duduk di bangku middle school._

 _Selama hampir tiga tahun hubungan keduannya terjalin. Bahkan jarak dan waktu bukanlah sebuah penghalang bagi mereka berdua. Setelah lulus dari bangku SMA, orang tua jimin mengirim putra semata wayangnya ke New York. Untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Columbia University—mengambil jurusan business manangement._

 _Keduanya pun menjalani hubungan jarak jauh selama hampir dua tahun. Bahkan jika sedang libur musim panas atau musim dingin Jimin pasti akan pulang ke korea hanya untuk bertemu dengan sang kekasih._

 _Namun hubungan keduanya terpaksa berakhir ketika malam itu tiba-tiba saja Jimin berkata jika ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka—tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas. Jungkook pun tidak terima akan keputusan sepihak tersebut. Berulang kali ia mencoba menghubungi pemuda tersebut. Namun nihil Jimin sama sekalo tidak mengubris panggilanya dan juga tidak membalas pesannya._

 _Selama hampir seminggu penuh Jungkook frustasi karena sosok itu mendadak menghilang entah kemana bak ditelan bumi._

 _Namun seluruh pertanyaan Jungkook akhirnya terjawab. Ketika malam itu sang appa mengumumkan jika Jeon Yoongi sang eonnie minggu depan akan bertunangan dengan Park Jimin—mantan kekasihnya._

 _Jungkook hanya bisa menangis di dalam kegelapan kamarnya setiap malam. Berharap jika hal itu hanya mimpi. Sebuah mimpi buruk. Jika ia terbangun semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala._

 _Namun realita memang kejam beberapa hari sebelum pertunangan berlangsung. Keluarga Park menjamu keluarga Jeon untuk makan malam bersama. Dimana ia menemukan sosok Jimin tengah duduk bersama-sama dengannya dalam satu meja makan. Seolah tidak ada sesuatu diantara mereka._

 _Jungkook hanya bisa menelan paksa makanannya sembari menahan sakit dan sesak di dadanya. Ia tidak boleh menangis dihadapan kedua keluarga itu._

 _Setelah keluarga Jeon pulang dari makan malam tersebut Jungkook pun menemui kedua orangtuanya. Memohon agar appa dan eommanya membatalkan pertungangan sang eonnie._

" _APA KAU BILANG? KAU INGIN KAMI MEMBATALKAN PERTUNANGAN YOONGI? SAMPAI KAPANPUN ITU TIDAK AKAN TERJADI. YOONGI SUDAH DITAKDIRKAN UNTUK JIMIN"_

 _Rahang sang appa kini mengeras, nafasnya tengah memburu. Menahan emosi karena baru saja mendengar permintaan tak logis sang putri. Jungkook berkata jujur kepada kedua orangtuanya jika ia dan Jimin selama ini telah menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam._

" _TETAPI AKU MENCINTAI JIMIN APPA!" teriak Jungkook sembari terisak. Dipikirannya saat ini hanya ada Jimin, Jimin dan Jimin saja. Memang gila dan tak rasional. Tetapi hal tersebut dapat dimaklumi mengingat Jungkook yang masih berusia 16 tahun._

 _PLAK!_

 _Jungkook mendadak merasakan perih pada pipi sebelah kanannya. Baru saja sang appa menampar dirinya cukup keras._

" _ORANG SEPERTI KITA TIDAK BUTUH CINTA! YANG KITA BUTUHKAN HANYA RELASI UNTUK MEMPERKUAT KERAJAAN BISNIS KITA!"_

" _AWAS SAJA KAU JIKA BERANI MENGACAUKAN ACARA PERTUNGAN INI!" ucap sang appa sebelum meninggalkan Jungkook yang menangis akibat harapanya untuk memiliki Jimin kembali kini telah sirna._

 _Benar saja tiga hari kemudian acara pertunangan Perwaris utama Park Corporation dan juga Putri pertama keluarga Jeon tetap saja berlangsung. Bahkan Jungkook dipaksa hadir menjadi saksi pertunangan mereka. Mata sembab dan kantung mata hitamnya tertutup baik dibalik make up yang menghias wajah cantiknya._

 _Sakit memang! Namun Jungkook melihat pancaraan kebahagian dari wajah sang eonnie mulai belajar untuk merelakan Jimin—cinta pertamanya agar bahagia dengan sang kakak._

 _Setelah berbulan-bulan larut dalam kesedihan dan keterpurukan. Jungkook akhirnya bangkit. Secara perlahan ia berhasil menghapus perasaan dan juga memori bersama dengan sang mantan kekasih._

 _Lagipula saat ini keduanya juga terlihat saling mencintai dan bahagia._

 _Namun mimpi buruk Jungkook kembali. Ketika pada usianya yang ke-17 sang appa mengumumkan jika seminggu lagi ia akan bertunangan dengan Kim Taehyung. Jungkook pun menolak dengan tegas keputusan sang appa._

 _PLAK!_

 _Sebuah tamparan kembali melayang di pipi kanannya kali ini._

" _Suka tidak suka, cinta atau tidak kau tetap harus tetap bertunangan dengannya!" tegas sang appa._

" _Lagi pula ini demi kebaikanmu!"_

 _Jungkook kini hanya mengusap pipi kananya yang masih terasa berdenyut. Tengah menahan air matanya. Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri jika ia tidak akan pernah menangis di depan sang appa seperti waktu itu._

 _Kini ia hanya bisa berharap agar ia seberuntung Yoongi yang mendapatkan sesosok malaikat seperti Jimin._

 _Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu pertunangan antara Perwaris Kim Corporation dan juga putri kedua keluarga Jeon terlaksana dengan lancar. Jungkook akui jika Taehyung itu tampan dan tentunya lebih tinggi dibanding mantan kekasihnya._

 _Namun seribu sayang wajah tampannya hanyalah sebuah topeng belaka. Sosok tersebut benar-benar jauh diluar ekspetasi Jungkook. Dingin, kejam, dan juga kasar. Berbanding terbalik 180 derajat dengan Park Jimin._

 _Kim Taehyung itu bagiakan Lucifer. Berwajah tampan bagaikan malaikat namun bersikap kejam selayaknya iblis. Jungkook masih mengigat jelas bagaimana pemuda tersebut merenggut kesuaciannya. Tak peduli jika ia menangis dan memohon untuk dilepaskan. Setelah kejadian malam tersebut Taehyung hanya berkata jika Jungkook itu adalah tunangannya dan miliknya. Jadi pemuda itu bebas memperlakukannya sebagiamana ia suka selayaknya sebuah mainan._

 _Tak peduli jika Jungkook itu adalah manusia yang tentunya masih punya hati._

"Kookie-ah kita sudah hampir sampai"

Ucapan Jimin barusan menyadarkan Jungkook. Membuat ia menoleh ke arah Jimin. Memandang sang pemuda dengan tatapan rindu. Jimin itu hanya bisa ia pandang namun tak bisa ia miliki.

Jimin yang sejak tadi menyadari gelagat aneh Jungkook pun mencubit hindung bangir sang gadis.

"Yak! Jimin-ssi hentikan!" pekik sang gadis yang kini tengah menyingkirkan tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Kau tidak berubah dari dulu sampai sekarang tetap saja mengemaskan" ujar Jimin yang kini tengah mengelus kepala Jungkook sembari tersenyum sehingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Oppa, aku turun disini saja. Terima Kasih banyak atas tumpanganya" ucap Jungkook yang hendak turun dari mobil.

Namun belum sempat turun Jimin tengah menarik tangan sang gadis. Kemudian memutar tubuhnya. Mengecup bibir semerah _cherry_ itu. Membuat sang pemilik bibir hanya terdiam tak mampu untuk berkata-kata.

Jimin kemudian menjauh, sementara Jungkook masih mematung. Dengan gugup Jungkook buru-buru turun dari mobil tersebut. Ia tak ingin hal yang tak di inginkan terjadi sore ini.

"Hati-hati di jalan" teriak Jimin dari dalam mobil sembari melambaikan salah satu tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Setelah itu _ferrari_ merahnya melaju pergi.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil menatap _ferrari_ merah tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya. Saat ini ia tengah bingung dengan dirinya dan juga hatinya. Entah ia harus senang atau sedih ketika pemuda pemilik _crescent eyesmile_ tersebut mulai kembali masuk ke dalam hidupnya.

Namun setidaknya pemuda itu membuat Jungkook kembali bersemangat untuk menjalani hari-harinya.

Sementara itu disebuah gedung perkantoran Kim Taehyung tengah dalam mood yang buruk. Rapatnya siang tadi dengan sang klien yang berasal dari negeri sakura tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Akibat ia datang terlambat ke kantornya. Ditambah lagi dengan Jeon Yoongi, pujuaan hatinya sama sekali kini telah memblokir nomor Taehyung sehingga sang pemuda tidak dapat menghubunginya.

Pintu kantor Taehyung mendadak saja terbuka. Seorang pemuda berkemeja putih, bercelana hitam, tak lupa dengan kacamata hitam yang membingkai pada wajahnya berjalan dengan angkuh kemudian melemparkan dirinya di sofa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sinis Taehyung sembari menatap datar ke arah pemuda tersebut.

Sementara sang pemuda kini tengah melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya. Tersenyum menyeringai kea rah Taehyung.

"Aku hanya merindukan saudara sepupuku saja" ujar Jimin penuh penekanan pada dua kata terakhir sembari menyisir poninya ke belakang.

"Ada lagi yang ingin anda bicarakan tuan Park? Jika tidak anda dipersilahkan segera meninggalkan ruangan ini"

Jimin pun meraih sebuah _Iphone X black jet_ tersebut memutar-mutar ponsel tersebut kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Taehyung.

"Jangan pikir aku tak tahu jika kau secara terus menerus mencoba menghubungi tunanganku" ucap Jimin sembari menunjukan layar ponsel tersebut.

Dapat Taehyung lihat jika namanya Kim Taehyung telah masuk ke dalam _blocked contact_.

"Ku kira aku tak tahu jika hampir setiap malam kau mencoba menghubungi Yoongi. _Ah_ —sepertinya bukan hanya setiap malam saja pagi, siang, sore dan malam kau terus-terusan menghubunginya"

Taehyung kini hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganya menahan dirinya agar tidak memukul pemuda yang berada di depannya tersebut.

"Aku tahu jika kau masih mencintainya namun sebaiknya kau lupakan Yoongi. Yoongi itu hanya mencintaiku kau tahu?"

Rahang Taehyung semakin mengeras, tangan kanannya sudah terkepal siap melayangkan pukulannya kepada sang sepupu. Namun kepalan tangan Taehyung tidak berhasil menyentuh pipi sepupunya. Karena Jimin lebih dulu menangkis dan menahan tangan Taehyung. Taehyung menatap dingin ke arah Jimin. Sementara Jimin hanya tersenyum mengejek, membuat darah pemuda Kim kembali mendesir naik.

"Malang sekali Jungkook harus hidup dengan manusia kasar seperti dirimu" seru Jimin yang kini sudah memutar tubuhnya meninggalkan Taehyung yang tengah panas menahan segala amarahnya.

"Jangan lupakan jika bulan depan aku akan menikah dengan Yoongi" Park Jimin menambahi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

 _Prang!_

Baru saja sebuah lampu yang ada di meja kerjanya sehingga benda tersebut pecah dan serpihannya tersebar di lantai kantor bernuansa putih tersebut. Taehyung melakukan hal tersebut serta merta untuk meluapkan emosinya.

Nafas pemuda itu kian memburu. Ia kemudian melemparkan dirinya duduk di sofa. Menjambak surai _blonde_ nya _frustasi_. Pikirannya saat ini benar-benar kacau.

Sepertinya malam ini Taehyung perlu melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada seseorang. Langsung saja Taehyung meraih ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo bersiaplah sekarang aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 nanti"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan! Bersiap atau aku yang akan menyeretmu keluar" Lanjut Taehyung yang kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut secara sepihak.

" _Nghh… Ahhh…"_ pekik Jungkook begitu Taehyung menarik tali yang terikat pada kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Malam ini Jungkook kembali menungging berada dibawah kungkungan Kim Taehyung.

 _Sepulang pemuda itu dari kantornya. Ia langsung melajukan kendaraanya menuju ke kediaman Keluarga Jeon. Untuk menjemput seseorang. Setelah menjemputnya langsung saja Taehyung membawa sang gadis ke kediamannya. Menyeret sang gadis masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kemudian melampiaskan kemarahan dan stressnya hari ini dengan cara menyetubuhi sang gadis dengan cara yang kasar._

"Tadi siang kau bertemu dengan Jimin? Kudengar ia menjemputmu tadi siang?" Taehyung semakin menarik kencang tali tersebut sembari menghentakan miliknya ke dalam lubang surgawi sang gadis. Sementara Jungkook kini hanya menenggalamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Rasa perih kini menjalar pada kedua tangannya yang tengah terikat kencang dan juga bagian bawahnya yang tengah diperlakukan secara kasar.

" _A-ahhh…"_ Jungkook tidak menjawab hanya mendesah, membuat sang pemuda Kim merasa semakin tidak puas.

" _AHH…he-hentikanh.."_ pinta Jungkook pada saat pemuda Kim semakin dalam—memaksa masuk ke dalam lubang sempit. Membuat lubangnya menelan seluruh bagian kejantanannya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Apa kau berkencan dengannya tadi?"

"Ti-tidak" ujar sang gadis sembari menggeleng.

 _PLAK!_

" _AKH!"_ pekik Jungkook yang secara tiba-tiba merasakan panas dan perih pada pipi bokongnya.

"Dasar jalang kecil pembohong! Aku punya bukti jika tadi kau berciuman dengan bajingan itu"

Kedua _onyx_ Jungkook seketika membola, terkejut dengan pernyataan pemuda tersebut. Darimanakah Taehyung bisa tahu hal itu. Apa selama ini sang pemuda secara diam-diam menguntit dirinya"

"Jika kau ingin rahasiamu aman dari eonnie mu, kau harus membantuku. Buat eonnie mu membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Park berengsek itu" desis Taehyung pada telinganya setelah itu ia mencumbu lalu mengigit daun telinga sang gadis.

"Kau-gilaa…" hanya kalimat itu yang bisa diucapkan Jungkook sebelum ia kembali merintih dan mendesah karena Taehyung memghajar dirinya semakin brutal.

Dahulu Jungkook sudah pernah mencobanya namun usahanya sama sekali gagal dan Jungkook yakin jika ia mencoba kali ini pasti hasilnya akan tetap sama saja. Bahkan kedua orangtua nya sendiri yang berkata jika Yoongi itu untuk Jimin.

"Gunakan otak kecil mu untuk berpikir"

Taehyung kini semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya— _menaikan ritme hentakannya_. Tidak lama setelah itu ia mencapai titik nikmatnya.

" _shhh… ahhh Yoongi-ahh aku sampai…"_ seru Taehyung yang kini mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam tubuh sang gadis.

Sementara Jungkook kini tengah menahan isakannya dengan mengubur wajahnya pada bantal. Rasanya ia benar-benar seperti seorang jalang saja hanya menjadi pelampiasan nafsu dan juga tempat pembuangan bagi sang pemuda Kim.

Hatinya kini semakin menrindukan sosok malaikat yang kini bukan miliknya lagi.

Sinar mentari pagi mulai mengintip dibalik jendela. Tidur sang gadis cantik itupun terusik karena alarm ponsel miliknya terus berdering. Begitu juga dengan pemuda yang tidur disampingnya.

"Matikan alarm itu atau aku akan membanting ponsel bodohmu" ucap Taehyung yang kini tengah menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

Dengan mata masih tertutup, sang gadis meraih ponsel yang tergeletak pada nakas kemudian mematikannya. Jungkook kemudian menatap ke layar ponsel sekedar untuk melihat siapa saja yang mencarinya semalam. Syukurlah tidak ada nama kedua orangtuanya dan juga sang eonnie disana.

Namun _onyx_ hitamnya terbelalak kaget begitu mendapati sebuah pesan dari seseorang. Park Jimin kemarin malam menanyakan apakah dirinya sudah tidur. Lalu pada paginya pemuda itu kembali menanyakan dirinya. Apakah ia sudah bangun. Lantas saja Jungkook tersenyum, kemudian membalas pesan dari _fairy angel_ nya. Sebelum ia meraih handuknya—membersihkan diri bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Seakan tanpa kenal lelah Taehyung kembali membututi seorang gadis berambut _mint_ yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

Taehyung benar-benar sudah gila. Ia hari ini lebih memilih tak masuk kantor hanya untuk berbicara dengan Min Yoongi secara langsung.

"Yoongi-ah" ucap Taehyung yang kini telah berdiri tepat di depan sang gadis bersurai _mint_ tersebut. Kemudian tanganya menyergap lengan sang gadis agar ia tak bisa melarikan diri kali ini.

"Tae… lepaskan aku!" tegas Yoongi mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Taehyung.

"Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu"

Elang milik Taehyung menatap kedua mata kucing Yoongi dengan tatapan serius sehingga gadis itu mengiyakan ajakan sang pemuda.

Keduanya pun memilih sebuah _café_ tepat di depan kampus sebagai tempat singgahan mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Jika kau masih ingin mengatakan kau mencintaiku itu hanya membuang waktu saja" ucap sang gadis dengan nada dinginnya. Tak peduli jika pemuda di sebrangnya tengah merasakan erih akibat perkataan sadisnya.

"Bukan itu aku ingin kau membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Jimin"

Seketika saja manik kucing itu membola. Rasanya Yoongi ingin menyemburkan _americano_ yang ada di meja nya tepat ke wajah sang pemuda.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau membuang waktuku saja!" ucap Yoongi yang sudah hendak mengambil tas _slempang_ nya. Namun berbeda dengan waktu itu kali ini sang pemuda menahan tangan pucat itu. Membuat sang gadis bersurai _mint_ melemparkan tatapan setajam pisau ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin agar kau membatalkan pernikahanmu bukan—bukan karena aku masih mencintaimu tapi aku punya alasan lain" ucap Taehyung dengan sedikit terbata. Sebenarnya adalah dusta jika masih mencintai bukanlah alasan utama Taehyung ingin membatalkan pernikahan gadis itu.

"Apa? Bicara yang jelas aku tak punya banyak waktu!" ucap sang gadis yang kini berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman sang pemuda.

"Jimin berselingkuh.."

Taehyung menatap wajah sang gadis yang tengah bingung dan tak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila Tae! Berhenti menganggu hidupku!"

Yoongi menghempaskan tangan Taehyung demgan kasar. Kembali meninggalkan sang pemuda yang tengah menatap sendu kepergiannya.

Hari ini Taehyung kembali kalah dari sesosok Park Jimin. Sepupunya itu sepertinya sudah memiliki hati Jeon Yoongi seutuhnya.

Apakah kali ini Taehyung harus menyerah saja? Merelakan gadis itu bahagia bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Jungkook sedari tadi tersenyum sembari menatap ke arah layar ponselnya. Membuat kedua sahabatnya yang tengah duduk di depannya penasaran.

"Kau sedang _chatting_ dengan siapa?" tanya bambam penasaran. Bahkan kedua maniknya telah berusaha untuk mengintip ke arah _Iphone_ berwarna _jet black_ tersebut.

"Bukan siapa-siapa"

Dengan buru-buru Jungkook mematikan layar ponselnya, memasukan benda itu kembali ke dalam saku _blazernya_. Membuat sahabat yang tengah duduk disampingnya hanya bisa mendesah kecewa.

" _Kookie bagaimana jika sehabis kau pulang sekolah kita pergi ke lotte world?"_

 **TBC**

 _Yuhuu~ akhirnya minggu inj bisa update walaupun telat 1 hari dari biasa nya_

 _Terima Kasih buat dukungan dan komentator setia di ff ini_

 _Aku jadi semangat lanjutin terus hehehe_

 _Meskipun ff ini hanyalah butiran debu_

 _Semoga cerita ini bisa lanjut terus sampai tamat_

 _Bagi kalian yang punya kritik dan saran silahkan email ke bbykookoo_

 _Woof you all_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fake Love**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruskah Jungkook merasa bersalah karena menerima ajakan sang mantan kekasih. _Ah—lebih tepatnya calon suami kakaknya._ Namun hanya Jimin lah yang dapat membuat Jungkook tertawa bahagia tanpa beban seperti saat ini.

Keduanya kini tengah menaiki wahana perahu gantung. Jungkook sejak tadi berteriak kegirangan menikmati setiap kali wahana tersebut mengangkat dirinya tinggi kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya. Berulang kali mengabaikan penumpang lain yang sebagian besar menjerit ketakutan. Termasuk pria yang duduk disampingnya.

"Jimin-ssi kau tidak baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungkook yang kini menatap khawatir kepada pemuda yang lebih tua.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kookie" jawab Jimin sembari memaksakan senyumnya dan berjalan dengan sedikit terhyung.

Bohong jika Jimin berkata baik-baik saja. Jantungnya nyaris copot setiap kali wahana tersebut menghempaskan dirinya ke bawah. Sampai saat ini detak jantungnya masih sangat cepat. Jika bukan karena Jeon Jungkook seumur hidup Park Jimin tidak akan pernah mau menaiki wahana tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja sosok gadis bergigi kelinci itu berlari dan menghilang. Membuat Jimin panik dan mencari-cari kemana perginya sang kelinci kecil.

"Jimin-ssi aku ini untukmu" ucap Jungkook sembari menyerahkan satu botol air mineral.

"Terimakasih kookie-ah" balas Jimin yang langsung saja menyambar botol tersebut. Kemudian meneguk air tersebut dengan cepat.

"Ugh… ugh…" Jimin yang tengah tersedak tiba-tiba merasakan usapan lembut sang gadis pada punggungnya.

"Lain kali jangan minum cepat-cepat begitu"

Omelan Jungkook hanya dibalas dengan sebuah kekehan ringan dari sang pemuda.

Mungkin ini adalah salah satu alasan Jimin tak akan pernah melupakan sosok Jungkook. Jungkook itu cantik, baik, menggemaskan terlebih lagi selalu perhatian kepada dirinya bahkan dalam hal-hal kecil seperti tadi.

 _Terkadang ia iri mengapa harus Kim Taehyung yang mendapatkan sesosok malaikat seperti Jeon Jungkook._

…

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, tak terasa kurang dari 2 minggu lagi Jeon Yoongi akan segera berganti nama menjadi Park Yoongi.

"Kookie-ah hari ini kau jadi menemaniku ke butik?" tanya Yoongi yang sudah berpakaian rapi berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Sebentar lagi eonnie aku sedang mencatok rambutku" ujar Jungkook yang tengah sibuk meng _curly_ rambutnya.

"Jika sampai 5 menit lagi kau belum turun ku tinngal" tegas Yoongi yang kemudian pergi entah kemana.

"Dasar _ahjumma_ cerewet" kesal Jungkook yang dengan buru-buru mencatok helai rambutnya.

Seperti biasa walaupun sudah mengancam akan meninggalkan sang adik, tetap saja Yoongi menunggunya. Membuat kini mereka terjebak kemacetan karena hari sudah siang.

"Kau dan Jimin sama saja! Kalian berdua benar-benar hobi untuk membuatku menunggu" keluh Yoongi yang tidak habis pikir apa kesalahannya di kehidupannya yang terdahulu sampai-sampai ia harus dikelilingi manusia tukang telat seperti mereka.

"Kookie-ah" ucap sang kakak karena sang adik tak kunjung membalas dirinya.

"Hah? Ada apa eonni?" tanya Jungkook yang baru saja sadar dari dunianya sendiri.

"Ah—tidak jadi" jawab sang eonnie yang terlampau malas untuk mengulang kembali ucapannya.

Setelah menempuh hampir 45 menit perjalanan tibalah kakak beradik itu disebuah butik mewah di daerah _Gangnam._ Yang secara khusus merancang aneka gaun pernikahan.

"Selamat siang nona Jeon" sapa salah seorang penjaga toko begitu keduanya masuk ke dalam butik mewah tersebut. Penjaga toko tadi langsung saja mengantarkan kedua kakak beradik itu menuju ke ruang ganti.

"Apakah tunanganku sudah datang?" tanya Yoongi kepada penjaga tersebut.

"Tuan Park sudah menunggu anda di ruang ganti nona"

"Ah—terima kasih. Tidak biasa-biasanya Jimin datang tepat waktu"

Jungkook sedari tadi hanya diam saja, rasanya sangat teramat gugup akan berada satu ruangan bersama dengan sang eonni dan juga Jimin. Terlebih lagi kini hatinya mulai merasakan jika benih-benih cinta yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam mulai tumbuh kembali.

"Chagiya… kookie…" suara Jimin terdengar di telinga Jungkook. Membuat dirinya yang sedari tadi hanya merunduk menatap lantai. Mulai mengangkat pandangannya melihat sesosok pemuda bersurai _light brown_ dengan balutan kemeja _denim_ tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Sangat tampan dan _sexy_ hampir-hampir pipi gembil Jungkook bersemu merah karenanya.

Namun seketika euphoria yang tadi ia rasakan mendadak sirna begitu melihat sang mantan kekasih tengah merengkuh mesra pinggang sang kakak. Cemburu— _tentu,_ namun Jungkook tahu diri. Kini ia bukan lagi siapa-siapa pemuda Park tersebut.

"Kookie-ah kemari" panggil sang kakak. Lantas sang adik berjalan mendekat ke arah sang kakak.

"Duduklah disebelah Jimin, kalau perlu mengobrol dengannya. Aku harus mencoba gaun-gaun bodoh ini" ucap Yoongi yang berjalan meninggalkan keduanya masuk ke dalam _fitting room._

Diruangan yang bernunansa putih ini. Suasana tiba-tiba saja terasa aneh. Jungkook dan Jimin—keduanya saat ini bagaikan orang asing yang saling tak mengenal.

"Kookie-ah" bisik suara lembut itu di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisikan pemuda seketika membuat Jungkook membuka terkesiap sehingga tanpa sadar kedua belah bibirnya tengah terbuka.

Jungkook menatap ke arah pemuda yang tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya. Mendadak lidahnya terasa keluh tak mampu mengatakan satu patah kata pun.

Park Jimin memang gila. Mengatakan cinta pada gadis lain padahal sang tunangan tengah sibuk mencoba gaun pernikahan di dalam _fitting room._

" _Chagiya_ … Kookie… bagaimana gaun ini?"

Seketika kedua orang yang tadinya saling bertatapan langsung mengalihkan atensi mereka kepada sang pemilik suara.

 _Cantik_ —satu kata yang pantas untuk melukiskan bagaimana sosok sang eonnie saat ini. Ia terlihat bagaikan sesosok dewi di dalam balutan _mermaid gown_ berwarnaputih yang memanjang kebelakang. Sekarang Jungkook tak heran mengapa pemuda Kim sangat mencintau sang eonnie.

" _Chagiya_ bagaimana gaun ini?" tanya Yoongi kepada Jimin masih terkesima akan penampilannya.

"Cantik sekali _chagi_ " Jimin pun bangkit dari sofa tersebut berjalan mendekat ke arah sang eonnie. Kemudian ia meraih ponselnya lalu mengambil gambar gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menikah itu.

"Aku akan mengirimkan ini kepada eomma"

Jimin kini tengah asik menunjukan hasil jepretannya kepada sang tunangan. Tanpa sadar jika disana ada sebuah hati yang terluka menatap kemersraan keduanya. Saat ini ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang bahagia sebentar lagi sang eonnie akan segera menikah atau sedih karena orang yang ia cintai akan segera menikah dengan orang lain.

…

Malam itu baru saja Jungkook selesai memberishkan diri. Namun tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering.

"Siapa yang meneleponku malam-malam gini" gerutu Jungkook sembaru berjaln mendekat meraih ponselnya yang terletak pada meja riasnya.

"Ah—" Jungkook menghela nafasnya oanjang begitu melihat ID caller penelepon tersebut.

"Hallo.. ada apa oppa malam-malam begini kau menelepon ku?" tanya Jungkook yang berpura-pura bertingkah manis.

"Bagaimana rencanamu? Apa _eonnie_ mu jadi membatalakan pernikahannya?" tanya sesorang dengan suara _husky._

Jungkook hanya mendesah membuang nafasnya panjang.

"Kurasa tidak mungkin _eonnie_ ku benar-benar mencintai calon suaminya. Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat seumur hidup dia seantusias ini bercerita tentang seseorang"

"Kalau begitu kau buat Park Jimin yang membatalkakannya atau aku akan menceritakan rahasia kalian berdua langsung kepada _eonnie tercintamu"_

Panggilan dari sebrang sana tiba-tiba saja terputus secara sepihak.

"Dasar Kim sialan! Brengsek! Hanya bisa mengancam anak kecil saja" keluh Jungkook yang kemudian melemparkan ponsel miliknya ke atas kasur.

Mengapa nasibnya begini. Harus terjebak di antara cinta segitiga— _ah,_ lebih tepatnya segiempat. Karena mereka berempat sama-sama terlibat di dalam kisah serumit ini.

…

Bel jam pulang sekolah telah berbunyi di setiap lorong dan lantai gedung sekolah bertaraf _international_ tersebut.

"Kookie-ah hari ini kau mau ikut aku dan Bambam ke _COEX_?" tanya sahabat Jungkook yang bernama Lisa.

"Ah—Maafkan aku hari ini aku ada urusan mendadak… aku sedang buru-buru _bye…"_

Jungkook kini sudah berjalan dengan tergesa sembari menatap ke arah layar ponselnya. Lisa hanya menatap bingung kepergiannya. Tidak lama setelah itu seorang gadis datang menghampirinya.

"Sekarang Jungkook semakin aneh saja" keluh Lisa kepada sang sahabat.

"Sudah kubilangkan Jungkook itu diam-diam punya kekasih. Ayo kita jalan sekarang" ucap Bambam yang kini sudah menarik tangan Lisa membawa gadis itu berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Kedua manik Jungkook menelisik ke seluruh penjuru parkiran sekolah. Sibuk mencari keberadaan sebuah _Audy A8_ berwana hitam.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Halo… baiklah aku akan keluar sekarang"

Jungkook kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat parkir tersebut menuju ke depan gerbang sekolah. Begitu tiba di depan gerbang sekolah, langsung saja dirinya menemukan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang sejak tadi ia cari. Tanpa basa-basi ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam kendaraan tersebut dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk.

"Mengapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" tanya sang pemuda yang kini tengah mencolek dagunya.

"Pikir sendiri" ujar Jungkook sembari mendelik kesal ke arah pemuda bersurai _light brown_ tersebut. Park Jimin dan kata terlambat sepertinya sudah saling menyatu. Sejak dulu kala Jungkook telah hafal dengan tabiat buruk pemuda itu yang sepertinya sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah berubah.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Jimin sembari mengelus pucuk kepala sang gadis. Sebelum ia kembali menginjak pedal gas-nya.

Seakan sudah hafal dengan seluruh tingkah dan sifat si bungsu Jeon. Jimin mengajak kelinci kecilnya tersebut ke salah satu kedai _bingsoo._ Menyogoknya dengan satu mangkuk _ttalgi-bingsoo._

Hanya dalam beberapa suapan saja. Raut wajah asam tadi kembali berubah menjadi manis— _semanis rasa bingsoo strawberry tersebut._

"Berikan oppa sesuap… _aaa_ …" ucap Jimin sembari membuka lebar mulutnya. Jungkook pun menyedok _shaved ice_ tersebut mengarahkannya ke mulut Jimin. Namun tiba-tiba sendok tersebut berbalik dan _hap—Jungkook kembali menyantap es tersebut._

Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya keluar seakan mengejek Jimin yang kini sudah menekuk bibir.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi kurang ajar seperti ini?" tanya Jimin yang kini sudah mencubit pipi gembil sang gadis.

"AKHH… Apoo… dari dulu aku sudah seperti AKHH.."

Jungkook kini tengah memekik kesakitan akibat pemuda _mochi_ tersebut mencubit pipinya dengan kuat.

"Kookie tadi kau bilang ada hal serius yang harus dibicarakan. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Seketika Jungkook pun menangkat wajahnya, menatap Jimin sekilas. Kemudian ia kembali menundukan kepalanya— _tak berani menatap kedua manik pemuda itu._

"A-aku… ah—aku lupa apa yang ingin ku kata kan"

"Jika ada hal yang ingin kau katakan. Katakan saja"

Tangan Jimin kini terulur mengelus pucuk kepala Jungkook. Sementara sang gadis hanya menanggukan kepalanya pelan.

 _Tadinya Jungkook ingin berkata Jika ia masih mencintai Jimin juga dan ingin agar pemuda Park itu membatalakan pernikahan dengan sang kakak. Namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa berat dan lidahnya terasa keluh—tak mampu mengungkapan perasaanya._

 _Mungkin kali ini adalah hari terakhirnya berkencan rahasia dengan sang pemuda Park._

 _..._

Sore ini tepat di depan ambang pintu sebuah kamar hotel seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ tengah memantapkan niatnya.

Dengan perlahan ia mengetuk pintu kamar hotel tersebut. Menunggu sang pemilik kamar keluar menyambutnya. Barulah sekitar dua menit kemudian seorang gadis yang kini bersurai hitam membukakan pintu untuk dirinya.

"Apa mau mu Tae? Sudah kubilang berhentilah mengangguku" ucap sang gadis berkulit pucat itu, yang kini hendak menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Namun sebelum pintu tersebut tertutup Taehyung sudah menahan pintu tersebut dengan salah satu kakinya dan tangannya. Melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Sontak saja membuat sang gadis melangkah mundur.

"Yoongi-ah aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu sebentara saja" ucap Taehyung yang kini memegang kedua tangan pucat yoongi sembari menatap kedua manik sang gadis.

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan kepadaku? Apakah hatimu benar-benar seutuhnya milik Jimin" Taehyung menatap kedua manis dengan dalam. Dari pancaran matanya Yoongi tahu jika pemuda itu saat ini sedang terluka.

"Ya, Kim Taehyung hatiku dan tubuhku sepenuhnya hanya milik Jimin saja" Perkataan Yoongi memang sadis. Namun Yoongi yakin perkataan tajamnya dapat menyadarkan pemuda itu dari cinta butanya.

 _Hazel_ coklat Taehyung yang selama ini dingin kini berubah menjadi sendu dan lirih. Membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Kau tahu Taehyung aku hanya menyayangi sebagai sahabat saja. Ah—bagiku kau sudah seperti adik laki-lakiku sendiri"

Tangan Yoongi kini terulur memeluk pemuda yang tengah terisak dalam diam. Mengusap pundak kokohnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan.

 _Taehyung menangis karena kehilangan Jeon Yoongi sama seperti kehilangan dunianya. Gadis itu yang selalu ada disamping Taehyung pada saat ia mengalami masa-masa kelam. Pada saat sang eomma meninggal dunia, Taehyung bagaikan kehilangan cahaya dalam hidupnya. Selama berhari-hari Taehyung menangis dan mengunci diri dari dunia luar. Semua orang tampak acuh kepada dirinya. Namun pada saat itulah Yoongi datang._

 _Menghibur dan memperhatikan dirinya. Walaupun Taehyung menolak dirinya berapa puluh kali Yoongi seakan tak menyerah. Bahkan Yoongi dengan sabar menyuapi Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak mau makan. Menemaninya setiap hari sehingga Taehyung bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Kepada Yoongi dan juga Jimin saja Taehyung menunjukan sifat aslinya. Sifatnya yang sesungguhnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang yang tersembunyi di balik topeng dinginnya._

"Te-tetapi aku… tidak akan pernah menemukan sosok sepertimu lagi…" lirih Taehyung dengan pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Untung saja Jeon Yoongi memilik indra pendengaran yang cukup tajam.

"Kau akan menemukannya jika kau mau membuka hatimu. Percayalah padaku"

Namun tetap saja Taehyung tidak percaya dengan ucapan Yoongi barusan. Langsung saja ia memeluk erat tubuh ringkih Yoongi.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku hanya mencintaimu saja. Kumohon…"

Yoongi kini berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan erat sang pemuda.

"Tae… kumohon lepaskan aku… jika memang kau benar mencintaiku tolong relakan aku. Kau tahu Taehyung cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Aku dan Jimin sama-sama saling mencintai"

Yoongi merasakan basah pada ceruk lehernya. Sang pemuda Kim yang terkenal arogan dan dingin kini tengah menangis di dalam pelukannya.

Hati terasa perih dan sakit karena ia sadar jika kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan hanya akan berakhir dengan tragis. Oleh karena banyak orang yang mengatakan lebih baik dicintai daripada mencintai.

 _Hening_ —hanya suara isakan lirih terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Taehyung tengah memeluk tubuh Yoongi, menghirup aroma _fresh_ dan _woods_ yang menguar dari tubuh mungilnya. Ini mungkin adalah kali terakhir Kim Taehyung dapat memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

Tangan putih yoongi terulur menangkup wajah pemuda yang memiliki warna kulit kontras dari dirinya. Menatap dan mengusap air mata yang jatuh pada pipi pemuda itu.

"Tae, aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang kau sayangi dan orang itu juga akan membalas perasaanmu. Orang itu pasti jauh lebih baik dibanding diriku. Dan sampai saat itu datang kumohon jagalah dirimu baik-baik"

Taehyung hanya terdiam mendengarkan pesan terakhir yang disampaikan oleh gadis itu sebelum ia menikah besok.

…

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Hari pernikahan Yoongi dan Jimin pun tiba. Pemberkatan pernikahan keduanya dilaksanakan di sebuah gereja di kota Seoul. Seluruh mata tamu yang hadir tertuju ke ambang pintu. Dimana seorang pemuda berbalutkan jas hitam tengah melangkah masuk ke dalam gereja. Dengan diiringi dentingan piano yang menemani setiap langkahnya. Sehingga kini sang pemuda sudah berada tepat di depan altar. Menunggu sang mempelai wanita untuk hadir.

Jungkook hanya terkesima menatap betapa tampannya Jimin pada hari ini. Ia bagaikan seorang pangeran yang hadir di setiap mimpi malamnya. Namun sayang ia tak bisa memiliki pangeran tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat pandangan seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir kembali tertuju ke arah ambang pintu. Dimana sesosok gadis cantik dengan rambut di sanggul perlahan melangkah masuk, ke dalam ruangan di dampingi oleh sang _appa._

Dengan rambut hitamnya dan polesan _natural make up_. Yoongi terlihat begitu cantik bagaikan _snow white_ dari negeri dongeng.

Selangkah demi selangkah pada akhirnya sang _appa_ menyerahkan putrinya kepada sang pemuda Park.

Sang pastur kini meminta kepada kedua mempelai tersebut untuk mengucapkan sumpah setia mereka. Sumpah untuk saling bersama dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin hingga maut memisahkan mereka. Keduanya mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan mereka dengan lancar.

Kemudian sang pastur pun mempersilahkan sang mempelai pria untuk membuka _veil_ yang sejak tadi menutup wajah mempelai wanita.Lalu menciumnya sebagai tanda jika mereka telah resmi sebagai sepasang suami istri dihadapan Tuhan dan juga manusia.

Ditengah isak haru para keluarga yang hadir dan juga tepuk tangan meriah para tamu. Terdapat dua orang yang tengah terluka menatap ke arah pasangan baru tersebut. Kim Taehyung dan juga Jeon Jungkook, kedua orang yang duduk berdampingan tersebut hanya bisa memaksakan senyum mereka. Seolah-olah mereka ikut bahagia dengan pasangan baru ini.

…

Sebuah _Bentley_ berwana hitam tengah melaju kencang membelah jalan kota Seoul. Dengan kecepatan tinggi yang sesungguhnya membahayakan keselematan sang pengemudi dan juga pengendara lain.

Kim Taehyung melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan menekan pedal gasnya dalam dan memacu kendaraannya secepat mungkin.

"ARGHH yoongi-ah mengapa kau tidak mencintaiku" teriak Taehyung frustasi sembari memukul-mukul stirnya.

"Aku butuh hiburan" ujar Taehyung yang kembali memacu mobilnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu _Bentley_ hitam tersebut pun tiba disebuah _bar._ Taehyung pun turun dari mobilnya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam bar tersebut.

Dengan ditemani beberapa botol alkohol dan juga jalang sewaannya Taehyung menghabiskan malamnya. Namun entah mengapa hatinya tetap saja terasa sakit dan kosong. Kembali mengingatkannya pada masa-masa kelamnya.

 _Prang!_

Taehyung kembali membanting botol minuman mahal tersebut hingga pecahan kacanya terserak di lantai. Dengan langkah terhuyung Taehyung pergi meninggalkan bar tersebut. Beruntung saja Taehyung adalah pemilik Kim Corporation jika tidak mungkin petugas keamanan sudah menyeretnya keluar sejak tadi.

…

Berbeda dengan Taehyung, Jungkook lebih memilih menghabiskan malamnya dengan mengunci dirinya di kamar. Menangis dan menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya pada bantal.

Apakah mungkin jodoh itu tertukar. Mengapa takdir begitu kejam. Ia sangat mencintai Jimin, namun mengapa harus sang _eonnie_ yang menikah dengan pemuda itu. Mengapa bukan dirinya. Mengapa tidak ia saja yang lahir terlebih dahulu sehingga ia bisa menikah dengan Jimin.

Jujur saja bukan tak ikhlas akan kebahagian sang kakak. Namun dirinya telah jatuh terlalu dalam, mencintai sang pemuda Park dengan segenap hatinya.

Sekarang ia harus terjebak bersama dengan orang yang sama sekali tak ia cintai. Dan orang tersebut juga tak mencintainya—bahkan membencinya dan senang jika ia terluka. Saat ini Jungkook hanya bisa berharap agar ia bisa kembali menghapus perasaanya bahkan jika perlu ia mati rasa saja. Agar tidak kembali merasakan sakit yang seperti ini.

 _Drtt… Drtt…_

Di tengah isaknya ponselnya tiba-tiba saja berdering. Ini sudah jam 2 pagi, orang gila mana yang menghubungi dirinya tengah malam begini. Ia pun memilih untuk mengabaikan panggilan tersebut.

Namun seakan tak kenal lelah orang tersebut secara menerus menghubunginya. Membuat Jungkook jengah dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo… ada apa oppa menghubungiku pagi-pagi begini" tanya Jungkook dengan sedikit kesal.

"Yoongi-ahh keluarlah aku sudah di depan rumahmu" ujar seseorang dari sebrang sana.

"Yak! Tae-oppa aku ini Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook" jengah Jungkook yang kesal karena pemuda itu suka sekali salah menyebut namanya.

"Jeon Jungkook keluarlah sekarang atau aku akan membunyikan klakson mobil ku.. tit…"

Dengan segera Jungkook langsung saja berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Menuruni setiap anak tangga rumahnya. Kemudian berjalan cepat dan membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Pada saat pintu besar itu terbuka ia melihat sebuah _Bentley_ hitam tengah terpakir di depan. Langsung saja Jungkook membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Lalu berlari menghampiri dan masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu.

Jungkook yang sudah berada di dalam mobil dapat melihat bagaimana kacaunya pemuda Kim itu. Surai Blondenya acak-acakan, kancing teratasnya terbuka tiga ditambah dengan bekas _kissmark_ dan juga _lipstick_ entah milik siapa.

"Tae-oppa…" ucap Jungkook sembari menggoyangkan pemuda yang sudah mabuk berat.

"Hmm… Jungkook-ah" gumam Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja menoleh dan menatap ke arah Jungkook.

"Kau manis… ayo ikut aku" tangannya kini tengah telah terulur mencolek ujung dagu sang gadis.

Jungkook hanya bisa menghela pasrah. Dalam keadaan sadar maupun mabuk Taehyung selalu saja membuat dirinya kesusahan.

 **TBC**

 _Terima kasih buat kalian yang masih setia terus baca ceritaku_

 _Meskipun aku sadar tulisan dan ceritaku makin jelek TT_

 _Terutama buat kalian yang komen dan favorite kalian mood boosterku_

 _Aku bakal berusaha tiap minggu update walaupun di real life sangat sibuk TT_

 _Gomawu~ Woof u all~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Fake Love**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar saja dugaan Jungkook. Walaupun tunangannya itu menyebalkan ia tetap tidak tega membiarkan pemuda itu menyetir kendaraan dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Dengan bermodalkan nekat, untuk pertama kaliny Jungkook menyetir di jalan raya. Biasanya ia hanya menyetir di komplek perumahannya saja. Kini ia hanya bisa berbarap agar tidak ada polisi patroli yang lewat dan menanyakan surat izin mengemuda miliknya.

Setelah beberapa saat tibalah _bentley_ hitam tersebut di sebuah hotel bintang lima di daerah _Gangnam_.

"Hey… oppa kita sudah sampai" ucap Jungkook sembari menepuk pipi pemuda bersurai blonde tersebut.

"Hnghh…" lengguh Taehyung yang kemudiab menbuka pintu mobil, lalu melangkah turun. Baru saja beberapa langkah pemuda Kim itu sudah jatuh tersungkur ke aspal.

"Menyusahkan" keluh Jungkook yang segera turun dari mobil, memapah tubuh sang pemuda membawanya masuk ke dalam _lift_ menuju ke _lobby hotel._

Penampilan Jungkook saat ini tidak kalah kacau dengan sang pemuda. Jungkook memasuki _lobby_ hotel berbintang lima tersebut dengan hanya berbalutkan _satin dress pink_ sepaha dan juga sandal rumahnya saja. Benar-benar memalukan tak heran beberapa _staff_ hotel memandang dirinya dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin orang-orang tersebut berpikir jika Jungkook hanyalah jalang sewaan Taehyung saja.

Jungkook yang sudah selesai mengurus administrasi kamar langsung saja kembali memapah Taehyung yang tadi ia letakan di sofa. Membawa pemuda itu naik menuju kamar mereka.

 _Ting! Tong!_

Dentingan lift berbunyi, kemudian pintu lift pun terbuka. Saat ini keduanya sudah tiba di lantai yang mereka tujuh. Dengan masih memapah tubuh berat Taehyung, Jungkook terus berjalan langkah demi langkah hingga keduanya tiba tepat di depan kamar.

"Ah… kau benar-benar berat" keluh Jungkook yang langsung saja melemparkan tubuh Taehyung ke atas ranjang.

Sekarang waktu sudah hampir pukul empat pagi. Jungkook langsung saja membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Memejamkan matanya yang sudah sembab dan lelah. Namun tiba-tiba saja Jungkook merasakan sebuah tangan kekar tengah melingkar pada pinggang sempitnya.

Ya—saat ini Taehyung tengah memeluk tubuh Jungkook. Bukan hanya itu Jungkook juga merasakan punggungnya kini tengah basah dan juga lirihan kecil tengah keluar dari bibir sang pemuda.

"Yoongi-ah… jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai"

Langsung saja Jungkook membalikan tubuhnya hingga kini wajah keduanya saling berhadapan. Jarak keduanya saat ini sangat dekat. Dapat Jungkook lihat jika Taehyung saat ini sedang mengalami mimpi buruk. Ia hanya menatap miris dan malang sang pemuda. Ternyata nasib Taehyung sama halnya dengan dirinya. Ditinggal menikah oleh orang yang paling mereka cintai. Dan dijodohkan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal.

"Aku bingung kata orang jodoh itu tidak akan tertukar. Namun nyatanya dalam hidup kita sepertinya kita saling berjodoh dengan orang yang salah" ucap Jungkook sembari mengelus surai halus sang pemuda. Mendadak saja tidur Taehyung yang tadinya gelisah berubah menjadi tenang hanya karena sentuhan lembut dari sang gadis.

"Aku mencintai Jimin dan kau mencintai Yoongi. Lalu kita dijodohkan. Jika dipikir-pikir ini benar-benar lucu" Jungkook kini tertawa miris karena memikirkan takdir keduanya.

"Apakah mungkin suatu hari nanti aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku? Sama seperti pasangan lainnya"

Jungkook mungkin sudah gila mengajak bicara Taehyung yang sedang tertidur. Namun saat ini ia benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk mendengar segala keluh kesahnya.

"Jika sedang diam begini ternyata kau tampan juga"

Jungkook kini tengah memandang kagum visual sang pemuda. Bahkan tangannya terulur mengelus Taehyung yang tengah tertidur. Tidak lama setelah itu Jungkook pun merasakan kantuk tengah menghampiri dirinya. Langsung saja ia memejamkan kedua maniknya, masuk secara perlahan ke dalam alam mimpi.

…

Silaunya sinar matahari siang ini mengusik tidur sesosok pemuda tampan. Pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung tersebut dengan terpaksa dan perlahan mulai membuka kedua _hazelnya_. Kepalanya saat ini benar-benar tengah berdenyut nyeri. Saat ini dirinya tengah _hangover_ akibat terlalu banyak mengkosumsi alkohol semalam.

Namun ada yang aneh pagi ini, ia tengah terbangun di sebuah tempat asing. Yang jelas ini bukanlah kamarnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja tanganya menyentuh sebuah benda kenyal. Yang berarti ia tidak tidur sendirian pagi ini. Langsung saja Taehyung membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar begitu mendapati sesosok gadis tengah tidur di dalam pelukannya.

Seorang gadis cantik bergigi kelinci tidur dengan hanya mengenakan sehelai kain tipis. Bahkan Taehyung dengan jelas dapat melihat jika sang gadis tidak memakai apapun dibalik _sleepwear_ nya.

"AKH!" teriak Jungkook yang baru saja terjatuh dari atas ranjang. Dengan masih setengah tersadar Jungkok berusaha bangkit berdiri sembari memegangi pinggul dan bokongnya yang masih terasa sakit.

Jungkook menatap tajam ke arah seorang pemuda yang tengah bersantai diatas ranjang.

"Yak! Tae-oppa! Mengapa kau menendangku!" teriak Jungkook dengan kesal.

"Sehabisnya sejak tadi kau tidak bangun-bangun. Lagi pula itu karpet seharusnya tidak sakit" jawab Taehyung dengan santai bahkan kini salah satu tanganya tengah sibuk dengan _remote_ tv. Mencari acara yang menarik.

"Tetap saja itu tidak berkeprimanusiaan!" seru Jungkook sebelum ia melangkah pergi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sementara Taehyung hanya terkekeh saja, jika dilihat-lihat tingkah gadis itu ternyata lucu juga. Sebenarnya Taehyung tadi menendang Jungkook secara tidak sengaja. Akibat melihat Jungkook tanpa dalaman tadi tangan Taehyung hampir menelusup masuk ke dalam _sleepwearnya_. Tiba-tiba saja ia sadar dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kotornya. Namun malah berakhir menendang Jungkook hingga gadis itu terjungkal ke karpet.

Setelah beberapa saat keluarlah Jungkook kembali dengan hanya mengenakan _sleepwear_ dressnya.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi sibuk menonton tv , memalingkan pandangannya menatap sekilas ke arah sang gadis.

"Kau sengaja ingin menggoda ku? Dengan memakai baju tipis seperti itu"

"Siapa yang mau menggodamu! Aku terpaksa pakai baju ini karena kau menculikku kemarin"

Taehyung hanya menatap tak percaya ke arah sang gadis. Apa ia sudah gila berkeliaran keluar memakai pakaian seperti itu. Untung saja ia tidak diperkosa oleh pria-pria di luar sana. Ah—sejak kapan Taehyung peduli akan Jungkook. Mungkin pikirannya jadi aneh begini akibat dirinya masih _hangover._

Taehyung seketika bangkit dari ranjangnya kemudian berjalan keluar pergi meninggalkan kamar hotel mereka. Sementara Jungkook ia tak peduli. Ia sudah cukup kesal dengan pemuda yang kemarin ia tolong kemarin malam.

Setelah beberapa saat Taehyung pun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar hotel. Dengan _blazer_ hitamnya tersampir pada lengan kirinya.

"Pakai ini! Jika kau kenapa-kenapa nanti appa mu akan menuntutku" ucap Taehyung sembari melemparkan _blazer_ hitam tersebut ke arah Jungkook.

Sementara Jungkok hanya mendengus kesal saja.

…

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Malam ini samg gadis Jeon tengah duduk di atas balkon rumahnya, menggantungkan kakinya ke udara. Menikmati hembusan angin malam yang meniup kulit dan juga surainya.

Semenjak malam itu Taehyung tidak pernah mengubungi atau muncul dihadapanya. Terkadang Jungkook ingin tahu kemana pemuda tersebut menghilang. _Ah_ —tapi sudalah meskipun Taehyung adalah tunangannya itu bukan urusannya. Jungkook tak peduli jika pemuda itu hendak pergi kemana pun.

Meskipun Jungkook kesepian namun ia tidak mengharapkan jika pemuda tersebut dengan segera kembali mencari— _tepatnya menidurinya_ _setiap malam seperti pada waktu itu._ Jungkook sendiri masih membutuhkan waktu sendiran untuk membenahi perasaannya yang telah hancur.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama di sisi belahan dunia lain. Sosok pemuda yang tadi dipikirkan oleh gadis Jeon tengah menikmati malamnya di salah satu _cabaret club_ yang berada di _Pattaya._ Jangan tanyakan mengapa sang pemuda Kim kini bisa terdampar di _Thailand_. Ia hanya ingin mencoba suasana baru saja. Mencoba melupakan _Seoul_ dan juga Jeon Yoongi untuk sesaat.

…

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Pertanda jika jam pulang tiba dalam sekejab membubarkan seisi sekolah. Jungkook kini tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah menunggu jemputannya datang. Lebih tepatnya sang _eonnie_ , keduanya hari ini berjanji akan menghabibiskan _girls time_ di salon.

"Lama sekali" gumam Jungkook sembari menatap ke arah jam _rolex_ yang melingkar pada tanganya. Tidak biasa-biasanya sang _eonnie_ menjemputnya terlambat. Apa lagi ini sudah hampir 30 menit ia menunggu.

Jungkook kini hanya bisa berharap agar kulit putihnya tak terbakar akibat terlalu lama berada di bawah paparan sinar matahari.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil _ferrari_ merah berhenti tepat di depannya. Jungkook terkesiap begitu memdapati siapa penumpang mobil tersebut.

"O-oppa…" ucap Jungkook sedikit tergagap. Sama sekali tidak ada di bayangannya jika Park Jimin menjemput dirinya. Pantas saja jemputannya datang terlambat.

"Kookie masuklah" ucap Jimin sembari menyisir poninya kebelakang. Jungkoo pun dengan segera langsung masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna merah tersebut.

"Kemana Yoongi _eonnie_?" tanya Jungkook yang kini sudah menatap sang kakak ipar.

" _Eonnie_ mu mendadak ada urusan kampus. Ia berjanji setelah urusannya selesai akan langsung menyusul kita" ujar Jimin yang kembali mejalankan mobilnya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua tiba di _COEX_ yang merupakan salah satu mall paling populer di korea selatan. Keduanya kini tengah duduk di salah satu _coffee shop_ yang berada did alam mall tersebut.

Suasana canggung di antara keduanya tak sapat di hindari. Berapa bulan yang lalu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Beberapa minggu yang lalu sang pemuda menyatakan jika ia masih mencintai Jungkook. Namun kini status di antara keduanya hanyalah sebatas kakak dan juga adik ipar saja.

"Bagaimana sekolah mu?" tanya Jimin yang mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Baik" balas Jungkook singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Kau semakin cantik saja" ucap Jimin sembari tersenyum mengelus pucuk kepala sang gadis. Lantas saja Jungkook dengan kasar menepis tangan jimin sehingga tangan pemuda itu terhempas.

"Kumohon hentikan ini oppa, ingat kau itu sekarang adalah kakak iparku!" ucap Jungkook dengan tegas.

Kedua _onyx_ hitam Jungkook kini menatap tajam ke arah _crescent_ eyes pemuda itu. Sang pemuda membalas tatapan tajam itu dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Tetapi sampai saat ini aku masih mencintaimu dan akupun tau kau juga masih mencintaiku bukan?"

Pertanyaan tersebut sekitika membuat Jungkook mematung. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ya, benar yang dikatakan oleh Jimin sampai detik ini pemuda Park itu masih menjadi pemilik hatinya. Namun tetap saja hal ini tak boleh sampai terjadi. Kini Jeon Yoongi sang kakak adalah istri sahnya. Jungkook tentu tidak mau merusak rumah tangga kakaknya sendiri.

"Maaf oppa aku lebih baik pulang dulu" ucap Jungkook kini sudah bangkit dari kursinya. Hendak mengambil tasnya namun gerakannya terhenti begitu mendengar suara sang kakak.

Sang suami pun bangkit berdiri menyambut kedatangan sang istri dengan rangkulan dan juga sebuah kecupan pada pipi kirinya.

Sementara Jungkook hanya menatap keduanya mati-matian menahan rasa lukanya yang sampai saat ini masih belum kering. Melihat sang adik sedikit tertunduk lesu membuat Yoongi semakin merasa bersalah saja.

"Kookie-ah maafkan _eonnie_ hari ini sepertinya kita harus terpaksa batal ke salon" ucap sang _eonnie_ dengan raut penyesalan karena mendadak rencana mereka harus batal.

" _Gwenchannayo eonnie_ lain kali saja" balas Jungkook dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Duduklah kookie. Kau memang mau kemana?" tanya sang _eonnie_ yang penasaran denhan adiknya.

"Ah—tadi aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi saja sebentara" dusta Jungkook. Dengan terpaksa harus kembali duduk satu meja dengan pasangan yang baru saja menikah tersebut.

Karena melihat wajah Jungkook yang sedikit lesu tadi Yoongi semakin merasa bersalah. Oleh karena itu ia berinisiatif membelikan sesuatu untuk sang adik.

"Sebagai ganti acara tadi batal _eonnie_ akan membelikanmu _ice cream,_ tunggu sebentar disini" langsung saja Yoongi pergi tanpa basa-basi. Kembali meninggalkan sang suami bersama dengan adiknya.

Jungkook hanya terdiam sibuk memainkan ponselnya agar atensinya tak tertuju kepada pemuda Park itu. Berharap agar sang _eonnie_ kembali dengan segera. Sementara Jimin sejak tadi sibuk mengamati tingkah Jungkook. Bahkan Jungkook dapat melihat sekilas jika Jimin kini tengah menyunggingkan senyumnya sembari menatap ke arahnya.

"Berhenti menatapku begitu!" ujar Jungkook yang sejak tadi merasa tak nyaman karena terus diperhatika. Maniknya yang semula menatap layar ponselnya kini mulai mengerling tajam menatap ke arah Jimin.

"Wah ternyata kau salah tingkah? Jadi benar kau masih mencintaiku. Mulai hari ini aku tak akan berhenti mengejar dirimu sampai kau menerima cintaku kookie-ah"

Ucapan Jimin barusan seketika membuat Jungkook mendengus kesal. Ia tidak mengerti apa isi otak Jimin. Padahal jelas-jelas ia sudah memiliki seorang istri. Bahkan kini sang istri baru saja kembali dan tengah memberikan _ice cream_ kepada mereka berdua. Tidak bisakah pemuda itu berhenti menggoda dirinya. Karena jika begini terus Jungkook tidak tahu kapan benteng pertahanannya akan rubuh.

…

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Tak terasa sudah satu bulan yang lalu Jungkook di tinggal Park Jimin menikah. Hati Jungkook semakin kesini semakin dalam keadaan yang kacau. Terasa sangat sulit bagi dirinya untuk melupakan sosok pemuda itu.

Lalu bagiamana dengan kabar Taehyung. Sampai saat ini Jungkook tidak tahu dimana keberadaan tunangannya itu. Sebelum salah satu pengawal pribadi Taehyung tiba-tiba saja menjemputnya di sekolah.

"Selamat siang nona Jeon. Tuan Kim memerintahkan kami untuk menjemput anda. Sore ini anda harus menghadiri _gala night_ yang diselenggarakan oleh Jinhit _enterprise_ "

Jungkook hanya mendesah pasrah. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan bertemu kembali dengan sosok pemuda menyebalkan itu.

Kini Jungkook sudah tiba di kamar milik sang tunangan. Dapat Jungkook lihat pada sisi ranjang terletak sebuah _dress_ berwana _royal blue_ dan juga sepasang _heels_ berwarna _silver_ yang merupakan keluaran terbaru dari _Charlotte Olympia_ musim ini. Tidak lupa juga di atas ranjang terdepat sebuah kotak bertuliskan _Gucci_ dimana di dalamnya terdapat _18K White Gold Diamond Floral Chocker Necklace_ —yang merupakan koleksi khusus dan _limited edition_ dari brand tersebut.

Walaupun Taehyung itu menyebalkan namun jika sudah menyangkut kebutuhan apalagi masalah _fashion_ dalam suatu acara. Kim Taehyung tak sungkan mengeluarkan jutaan _won_ hanya untuk mendadani Jungkook agar terlihat baik di depan publik dan juga koleganya.

Jungkook saat ini tengah berendam dengan busa-busa yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Menikmati waktu _me time_ nya dengan ditemani dengan lantunan lagu _color of the wind._ Sebelum seseorang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu dan langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa sama sekali mengetuk pintu.

"YAK! Tae-oppa kau hampir saja membutku mati terkena serangan jantung" seru Jungkook yang kaget bahkan kini kedua tangannya tengah menyilang menutupi bagian dadanya.

Sementara pemuda yang baru saja masuk kini tengah membuka kancing kemejanya, menanggakannya lalu membuang kemeja itu asal ke lantai. Begitu juga dengan _belt_ dan celana yang ia gunakan. Sehingga kini tubuhnya sudah tak terbalut apapun dan langsung saja pemuda tersebut menceburkan dirinya ke dalam _bathub_. Tak peduli mendapatkan protesan dari Jungkook yang tengah berada di dalam sana. Bahkan Jungkook hampir bangkit dan menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi Taehyung sudah menarik pinggangnya dan mendudukan tubuh berisi itu di atas pangkuannya.

"Shhh… diam lah apa kau tidak merindukanku?" kedua tangan Taehyung kini sudah melingkar pada pinggang Jungkook.

Jungkook kini hanya mendengus kecil sembari memutar bola matanya malas.

"Siapa juga yang merindukan orang menyebalkan seperti dirimu"

Taehyung tidak menyangka sebulan tak bertemu dengannya membuat Jungkook menjadi orang yang blak-blakan sama seperti kakaknya.

…

Sebuah _BMW M5_ berwarna hitam baru saja tiba di _lobby_ salah satu hotel di daerah Gangnam. Seorang pemuda tampan bersurai _blonde_ dan berbalutkan _blazzer_ warna hitam turun dari mobil tersebut. Kemudian ia berjalan ke sisi lain mobil sekedar hanya untuk membukakan pintu itu seorang gadis.

Tangan Taehyung kini tengah merengkuh pinggang mungil Jungkook. Keduanya tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam hotel tersebut diiringi dengan puluhan _blitz_ kamera yang di arahkan kepada keduanya. Hingga sorotan cahaya tersebut mulai sirna begitu keduanya masuk dan berada di dalam _lift_. Namun hari ini ada yang berbeda sampai sekarang Taehyung tidak melepaskan rangkulannya pada pinggang Jungkook.

Jungkook kini hanya berpikir keheranan sejak kapan Taehyung berubah seperti sekarang inj. Biasanya pemuda itu akan langsung menghempaskan tangannya dan mendorong Jungkook jauh-jauh.

Setelah beberapa saat lift tersebut berdenting pertanda jika mereka telah tiba di lantai yang mereka tuju. Lalu keduanya pun tiba di sebuah _ballroom_ besar dimana disana sudah ada beberapa lukisan yang di pamerkan untuk acara lelang malam ini.

Secara tiba-tiba seorang pria _berdimple_ berjalan bersama dengan seorang wanita mendekat menghampiri mereka.

"Taehyung lama tidak berjumpa denganmu" ucap pria yang kini tengah berjabat tangan dengan Taehyung.

" _Ah_ —Namjoon hyung, lama juga tak berjumpa dengamu. Bagaimana Los Angeles? Apakah kali ini kau sukses menjadi seorang senat?"

Lantas Namjoon pun tersenyum tipis.

"Rasanya hyung lebih meyukai tinggal di LA. LA merupakan salah satu kota terbaik dengan berbagai macam budaya. Soal menjadi senate coba kau tebak sendiri"

Taehyung pun tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Wah kau berhasil ya hyung selamat" ucap Taehyung yang kini sudah memeluk tubuh hyungnya, sekedar memberikan selamat untuk saudara sepupu dari pihak _appa_ nya tersebut.

Sementara Taehyung sibuk berbincang dengan Namjoon tentang permasalah politik dan juga ekonomi. Wanita yang bersama dengan Namjoon tadi mengajak Jungkook berkeliling.

"Kau pasti tunangan Taehyung kan? Tidak ku sangka anak itu mendapatkan gadis secantik dirimu"

Pujian tersebut lantas saja membuat pipi Jungkook bersemu merah.

"Ah—terimakasih-eonnie…" ucap Jungkook malu-malu menatap ke arah wanita yang lebih tua.

"Namaku adalah Kim Seokjin dan kau tahu aku adalah _worldwide beauty._ Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook"

"Jungkook— _cookies_ namamu terdengar manis membuat aku lapar saja"

Langsung saja Seokjin mengandeng tangan Jungkook membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam _pantry_ hotel untuk menyantap beberapa potong _strawberry shortcake_ dan juga beberapa buah _chocolate truffle_ yang masih belum disajikan kepada para tamu.Keduanya tampak tidak peduli jika kini pada sudut bibir keduanya tengah terdapat sisa _chocolate_.

Keduanya hanya tertawa girang, rasanya menyengakan berhasil mencuri kue-kue tersebut.

Jungkook tidak menyangka jika Seokjin yang ia kira cantik dan dewasa ternyata punya sifat menyenangkan dan juga kekanak-kanakan seperti dirinya.

Namun kegiatan mereka terinterupsi ketika dua orang pemuda masuk dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kau itu selalu saja seperti ini. Tae maafkan istriku pasti ia yang membawa Jungkook kesini" ucap Namjoon yang kini tengah membersihkan bibir Seokjin.

"Ah-tidak apa hyung kurasa tunanganku juga ikut bersenang-senang dengan Seokjin noona"

Tidak seperti Namjoon, Taehyung sama sekali tidak membersihkan sudut bibir Jungkook.

"Aku pergi duluan Tae sebentar lagi _auction_ akan dimulai" ucap Namjoon yang kini telah mengandeng tangan Seokjin keluar dari ruangan _pantry_ tersebut. Meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang hanya berdua saja di dalam sana.

Baru saja Jungkook ingin membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Namun terlebih dulu tangan Taehyung menahannya. Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu menundukan kepalanya sejajar dengan wajah Jungkook. Jarak di antara mereka berdua sangat tipis, sampai-sampai Jungkook dapat merasakan hembusan _nafas_ manis sang pemuda. Kemudiandengan bibir dan juga lidahnya Taehyung membersihkan sudut bibir Jungkook.

" _Eunghh_ … _Tae oppa jangan disini_ " lirih Jungkook sembari berusaha mendorong tubuh sang pemuda yang tengah meremas gemas dua bongkahan sintalnya.

"Salahmu sendiri kau yang membuataku lapar" ucap Taehyung sembari menatap nakal dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. _Seakan Jungkook adalah anak kelinci yang nikmat_. Jungkook dalam seketika merasakan _alarm_ bahaya.

"Ah!" pekik Taehyung ketika Jungkook menginjak kakinya.

Jungkook yang berhasil lepas dari cengkraman sang macan lapar dengan terburu kabur dari ruangan tersebut. Mengabaikan jantungnya masih terus berpacu dengan cepat.

 **TBC**

 _Terima kasih buat vkooknokookv, lovared, noonim kalian komentator setia ku yang bikin aku terus semangat setiap kali baca komen" kalian. Terima kasih juga buat kalian yang udah baca ceritaku_

 _Maaf kalau plotnya begini" aja dan gaya bahasa ku masih banyak kekurangan_


	8. Chapter 8

**Fake Love**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Niat awal Taehyung menggoda Jungkook hanya untuk mengerjai kelinci manisnya saja. Namun Taehyung justru harus berakhir mencari sang kelinci manis hampir ke seluruh pernjuru dan juga setiap sudut ruangan megah itu. Tetapi sampai saat ini sang kelinci manis masih hilang entah kemana— _tak dapat ia temukan._

Sementara itu Jungkook kini tengah sibuk bersembunyi dari seekor macan lapar. Ia hanya tak ingin sang macan lapar tersebut nekat _menyantap_ dirinya di tempat publik seperti ini. Karena Jungkook tahu pasti sifat macan tersebut yang tidak akan berhenti _menyantap_ nyasampai dirinya terpuaskan.

" _Jungkook-ah"_

Jungkook mengenal jelas siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Siapa lagi jika bukan sang eonnie Jeon Yoongi. Baru hendak Jungkook berbalik tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tepukan lembut pada pundaknya. Jungkook pun menoleh melihat siapakah pelaku tepukan tadi. Mendadak kaki Jungkook terasa lemas.

 _Park Jimin_ —sekarang pemuda itu bahkan sudah berani melakukan _skinship_ dengan dirinya walaupun disamping pemuda tersebut ada sang istri.

"Kookie-ah, tumben kau sendirian?" tanya Jimin sembari tersenyum manis dengan matanya yang kini membentuk bulan sabit.

"Ah—emm… tadi aku kehilangan Taehyung kan disini sangat ramai" dusta Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut kami saja" ucap Yoongi yang kini sudah mengandeng tangan Jungkook. Bahkan Jungkook kini berada di antara Yoongi dan juga Jimin seperti anak mereka.

Sang pembawa acara kini tengah berada di atas panggung. Siap untuk memulai acara lelang malam ini. Sementara Jungkook tengah duduk tak nyaman, memainkan ujung _dress_ nya. Karena saat ini ia tengah duduk di antara Sang kakak dan juga suaminya.

"Sial! Aku lupa mengambil papan lelang ku" keluh Yoongi yang kemudian bangkit berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook hanya berdua dengan Jimin.

Jungkook mengrutuki nasib buruknya dalam hati. Sebelum tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan Jimin tengah menyampirkan surainya ke belakang telinga.

"Kau benar-benar sangat cantik Jungkook-ah" bisik Jimin di telinga Jungkook. Dalam sekejap saja Jungkook merasakan geli. Membuat dirinya beringsut mundur menjauhi sang pemuda.

"Jimin-ssi-oppa hentikan semua ini" lirih Jungkook salah tingkah begitu merasakan tangan sang pemuda Park kini telah merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Ssshh… jangan berisik _bunny_ nanti semua orang akan menatap ke arah kita"

 _Bunny_ merupakan panggilan sayang Jimin kepada Jungkook selama mereka berpacaran. Ia memberikan nama itu karena menurutnya Jungkook tu sangatlah menggemaskan layaknya seekor anak kelinci kecil.

"Tolong lepaskan nanti oppa nanti eonnie ku datang"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Jimin menyingkirkan tangannya dari panggang Jungkook. Buka karena keinginan Jungkook. Namun karena sang istri Park Yoongi telah kembali dengan membawa papan lelangnya.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi mencari Jungkook akhirnya menemukan sebuah titik terang. Gadis manis itu tengah duduk bersama dengan mantan pujaan hatinya dan juga suami barunya.

Langsung saja Taehyung tanpa basa-basi duduk tepat di sebelah Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dan nanarnya menatap tajam.

"Darimana saja kau? Kenapa kau tadi meninggalkan Jungkook?"

Seketika Taehyung bulu kuduk Taehyung berdiri—merinding akibat tatapan mematikan seorang Park Yoongi.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Aku daritadi mencari nya namun ia lah yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja"

Taehyung tengah membela dirinya lagipula bukan salahnya jika kelinci manis itu kabur. Yoongi yang merasa tak nyaman karena orang-orang menatap ke arah mereka pun memilih mengalah tidak melanjutkan perdebatan mereka.

"Jungkook sebaiknya kau duduk disebelah Taehyung saja dan jika kalian memang punya masalah selesaikan segera" bisik Yoongi yang kini tengah bertukar posisi dengan Jungkook. Sehingga Jungkook kini berada tepat disebelah Taehyung. Nanar Jungkook dapat melihat jika pemuda Kim itu tengah menyunggingkan kembali senyum miringnya. Entah apa maksud pemuda tersebut.

Yoongi saat ini sedang sibuk mengamati setiap koleksi lukisan yang di lelang di depan. Lain halnya dengan Taehyung. Kini ia sedang sibuk kembali menggoda Jungkook. Mengabaikan jika mereka masih berada di tempat umum. Jemarinya sejak tadi sibuk memainkan telinga, rambut, atau pun dagu sang gadis. Sang gadis hanya bisa menggeliat tak nyaman karena merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan tersebut.

Jimin sedari tadi hanya menatap tajam ke arah keduanya. Bisa dikatakan hatinya saat ini terbakar api cemburu akibat melihat kedekatan keduanya.

Setelah hampir 20 menit berkutat memperebutkan sebuah lukisan. Yoongi akhirnya dapat tersenyum puas karena baru saja ia berhasil memenangkan lelang dan membawa pulang lukisan _The Fall of the Rebel Angels_ yang sudah sejak lama ia incar.

Sementara Jungkook tiba-tiba saja izin ke _toilet_. Sebenarnya alasan dirinya ke toilet bukan untuk buang air kecil. Namun karena ia merasakan libido nya tengah memuncak akibat sentuhan Taehyung yang sejak tadi tak ada hentinya. Ditambah dengan suara _husky_ beratnya terus menggoda dan juga membisikan kata-kata nakal.

Semenjak bertemu dengan Taehyung kepolosan Jungkook mendadak saja hilang. Mungkin waktu itu Taehyung tidak hanya merenggut keperawanannya saja namun juga kepolosannya. Jungkook sekarang benar-benar nakal dan binal. Hanya dengan sentuhan Taehyung tadi pikirannya sudah melayang ke langit ke – 7.

Secara tiba-tiba Jungkook merasakan tangan kekar sesorang tengah memeluknya. Lalu menarik dan membawa dirinya ke sebuah pojokan sepi.

"Jimin-op…" perkataan Jungkook mendadak terpotong karena Jimin saat ini tengah membungkam dirinya dengan bibirnya. Membawa dirinya ke dalam sebuah ciuman dalam yang menuntut. Lantas Jungkook sadar jika hal di antara mereka ini seharusnya _tak boleh terjadi._

Langsung saja Jungkook mendorong tubuh pemuda itu menjauh lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Jimin sendiri.

Keduanya tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ada sepasang nanar yang tengah menonton mereka.

Setelah melarikan diri dari Jimin tadi. Jungkook kembali menemui Kim Taehyung. Orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

Tanpa sepatah kata keduanya melangkah masuk ke dalam _lift_. Dimana di dalam _lift_ tersebut hanya ada mereka berdua. Begitu pintu _lift_ tersebut tertutup langsung saja Taehyung mendorong tubuh sang gadis. Mencium dan melumat bibirnya dengan _aggressive_. Sementara Jungkook sebagai sang submissive menikmati dan pasrah ketika Taehyung kembali memakan bibir _cherry_ nya.

Kedua tangan kokoh Taehyung kini bahkan mengangkat tubuh berisinya. Lalu kembali mencumbunya sebelum suara dentingan _lift_ membubarkan aktifitas panas keduanya.

Jungkook hanya bisa berharap jika lift yang tadi ia tumpangi tidak dipasangi _cctv_. Karena akan sangat memalukan jika orang menontonaksi panasnya tadi.

…

Bukan pertama kalinya jika Jungkook pulang bersama Taehyung dirinya justru berakhir di dalam kamar sang pemuda. Semenjak ciuman panas keduanya tadi Taehyung hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Tatapan datar dan dinginnya kini telah kembali. Padahal beberapa jam sebelumnya Taehyung itu begitu bersikap begitu manis. _Nyaris saja membuat Jungkook terpesona._

"Layani aku!" ucap Taehyung sembari menatap datar ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook yang hanya terdiam lantas saja membuat Taehyung kesal.

"Apa kau sekarang tuli sehingga tak mendengar ucapanku?" kesal Taehyung karena sampai saat ini Jungkook tak melakukan apapun.

"A-aku tidak tahu caranya" jujur saja selama ini Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menggoda dan melayani Taehyung seperti jalang diluar sana. Yang ia tahu selama ini tugasnya hanyalah membuka mulutnya, menungging, dan juga membuka lebar kedua kakinya saja. Taehyung lah yang akan mendominasinya.

"Sepertinya kau lebih suka dihukum"

"Sekarang tanggalkan semua pakaianmu dan berlutut"

Taehyung saat ini benar-benar dipenuhi dengan aura dominasi yang sangat menyeramkan. Ucapannya barusan seakan mutlak membuat Jungkook menanggalkan satu persatu pakaiannya hingga _dress_ biru yang tadi ia kenakan dan juga pakaian dalamnya sudah terserak di lantai kamar.

Kemudian Jungkook pun berlutut di hadapan Taehyung. Sembari masih berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang sudah polos.

"Sekarang kebelakangkan kedua tanganmu"

Tanpa keraguan sama sekali sang submissive langsung saja menuruti perkataan sang dominan. Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook merasakan jika sebuah borgol telah melingkar pada kedua tangannya. Sehingga gerakannya tanganya kini telah terkunci.

"Puaskan milikku dengan mulut jalangmu"

Jungkook tahu apa yang Taehyung maksud. Taehyung ingin agar Jungkook mengulum penis besar itu dengan hanya menggunakan mulutnya saja. Jungkook kini berjalan dengan kedua lututnya mendekat ke arah Taehyung.

Dengan menggunakan giginya ia menarik turun reseliting celana. Sehingga milik Taehyung yang telah menegang tampak jelas tercetak di balik bungkusan _boxer_ berwarna hitam tersebut. Taehyung pun dengan segera menurukan _boxer_ nya. Membiarkan bibir _cherry_ itu memanjakan miliknya.

" _Oh—fuck…"_

Saat ini mulut mungil Jungkook tengah mengulum miliknya. Sementara sesekali lidahnya bermain mengelitik ujung kejantanannya. Menjilati lelehan cairan _precum_ yang tertumpah keluar layaknya lelehan es krim.

Jungkook saat ini benar-benar seperti seorang jalang kecil. Siapa sangka dibalik wajah dan tingkah polosnya, ia mampu bertingkah nakal dan binal seperti ini. Sesekali manik hitam _doe_ nya menatap ke arah Taehyung dengan tatapan sayu. Seperti memohon pada Taehyung agar sang pemuda menyemburkan cairannya tepat di wajah cantiknya.

" _Oh… shhh… yes... lebih dalam kook-ah"_

Gairah panas terus menguar di dalam kamar tersebut. Taehyung yang sudah tak tahan meraih kepala si kelinci manis. Membantunya memanjakan miliknya _lebih_ _cepat—lebih dalam._ Hingga kini milik Taehyung yang besar itu sudah menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan Jungkook. Membuat sang gadis _tercekat_ —kesulitan bernafas, karena milik Taehyung itu benar-benar besar. Bahkan mulut mungilnya yang sudah penuh sanggup menampung seluruh bagian benda itu.

 _Plop… plop… plop…_

Suara kecipak basah terdengar mengalun di seluruh penjuru kamar. Sang pemuda tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi hangat, basah dan mengelitik yang tengah memanjakan miliknya. Membuat miliknya yang sudah mengeras sempurna siap untuk mencapai titik nikmatnya dan menembakan benihnya pada goa hangat itu.

"Ah—kook-ah… aku sampai"

Sang pemuda Kim menyemburkan cairan seputih susu itu ke dalam mulut mungil Jungkook. Membuat lelehan saliva yang tadi menghias bibir dan dagu sang gadis bercampur dengan mani miliknya.

Seperti biasa setiap kali cairan tersebut memenuhi mulutnya Jungkook merasa mual. Dengan segera ia ingin membuang cairan tersebut.

Taehyung kini kembali menatap datar sang gadis yang tengah menahan sesuatu di mulutnya.

" _Telan_ " hanya satu kata yang di ucapkan Taehyung. Namun dalam sekejap kata tersebut membuat sang gadis menggeleng dengan cepat. Menolak tak ingin menelan cairan menjijikan tersebut.

Tangan Taehyung kini terulur meraih dagunya. Kemudian mengangkat dan menekan kedua pipi gembil itu dengan kuat. Membuat Jungkook dengan terpaksa menelan cairan _menjijikan_ tersebut masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

Begitu Taehyung merasa sang gadis telah menelan habis cairannya. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya yang tadi mencengkram pipi sang gadis.

"Waktu bermain kita belum selesai" ujar Taehyung yang kini tengah mengambil sesuatu dari lemari putih tersebut.

Jungkook menggeleng dengan cepat begitu melihat benda itu. Taehyung saat ini tengah membawa sebuah tongkat— _lebih tepatnya cambuk dengan bulu-bulu pada salah satu sisi ujungnya_ dan juga seutas tali yang Jungkook yakin akan digunakan oleh pemuda tersebut untuk mengikat dirinya.

Dan benar saja dugaan Jungkook kedua tangan dan kakinya kini telah terikat pada ujung ranjang dengan kuat. Kakinya yang semula rapat kini terbuka lebar. _Malu —_ sangat Jungkook benar-benar malu harus mempertontonkan lubang kemerahannya ke depan lensa Leica. Yang kini tengah menyala dan merekam dirinya.

"Kita mulai permainannya sekarang"

Seketika Jungkook merasakan sentuhan bulu cambuk tersebut menyapu kulit mulusnya. Merambat dari bagian lutut naik menyusuri pahanya. Tubuhnya hanya bisa menggeliat tak nyaman karena terus merasakan sensasi geli. Mengigit bibirnya dengan kuat agar dirinya tak tertawa. Rasa geli yang semula ia rasakan pada paha bagian depannya kini telah berpindah. Menjalar pada bagian paha dalam yang merupakan salah satu titik sensitivenya. Tak halnya berhenti sampai disitu kini benda laknat tersebut tengah menyusuri bagian selangakangan dalamnya. Hingga tiba tepat di bagian bibir kewanitaannya.

" _eunghh… emmm.."_

Sensasi geli mengelitik tengah dirasakan Jungkook pada bagian selatannya yang sudah basah tak karuan. Ketika benda berbulu itu secara terus menerus bergerak menyentuh kulitnya. Saat ini kedua tangannya tengah meremas sprei dengan kuat. Melampiaskan rasa geli yang secara terus menerus bertubi-tubi menyerang dirinya. Kedua matanya kini terpejam sementara tubuhnya terus menggeliat tak nyaman. Saat ini Jeon Jingkook mati-matian menahan suara tawa keluar dari bibirnya. _Karena jika Taehyung mendengar suara tawanya maka iblis itu dengan senang hati akan mengganti suara tawanya dengan tangis dan juga rintihan._

Jungkook sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan dirinya.

" _Ah…hah…hahahha…hentikan…"_ suara tawa karena geli itu lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Taehyung pun kini tengah tersenyum miring, karena sebentar lagi permainan akan di mulai.

CTASH!

Secara tiba-tiba Jungkook merasakan perih dan panas menjalar pada kulit pahanya. Membuat dirinya meringis perih. Sementara sang pelaku kini tengah menatap tubuh telanjangnya. Seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

CTASH!

Suara pukulan nyaring itu kembali teedengar. Taehyung kini sudah menemukan bagian tubuh mana yang ingin ia hukum. Bagian dada gadis itu cukup berisi untuk anak seusianya. Pasti kedua gundukan itu dipenuhi dengan timbunan lemak. Yang bila mana jika dipukul akan terdengar nyaring.

CTASH!

Lagi dan lagi Taehyung kembali mengangkat cambuknya tersebut. Membuat sang korban yang tadinya hanya meringis berubah merintih. Akibat sakit dan perih yang dilayangkan pelaku pada kulitnya.

" _AAH-ahhh… oppa hentikan_ "

Kulit bagian dada, perut, paha yang semula mulus kini sudah dipenuhi dengan banyak bekas kemerahan. Bahkan saat ini bagian selatannya juga tak luput dari rasa perih.

Taehyung yang semula sedang memukul bagian sensitivenya pun berhenti. Karena ia rasa Jungkook sudah pada ambang batasnya. Suaranya yang mulanya merintih kencang kini mulai memudar. Airmata sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya akibat menahan siksaan yang sejak tadi ia berikan.

Taehyung mulai membuka satu persatu tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Jungkook. Membenarkan posisi tubuh sang gadis. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba naluri membuat dirinya mengecup sekujur tubuh sang gadis yang sudah di penuhi dengan bekas luka. Kemudian menutup tubuh telanjang gadis itu dengan selimut.

Jungkook yang sudah melemas tidak membalas. Saat ini ia hanya memejamkan matanya meingistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah sakit dan lelah.

Entah mengapa seketika Taehyung merasa bersalah apakah ia terlalu menyiksa Jungkook. Tetapi kejadian tadi pada saat di hotel kembali membuat ia berfikir jika ia memang pantas untuk menyiksa gadis itu.

 _Taehyung yang ingin usil menggoda Jungkook mengekori sang gadis secara diam-diam. Mencari sosok bersurai hitam itu disepanjang lorong hotel. Namun tiba-tiba saja nanarnya terkesiap begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Gadis yang ia cari tengah bercumbu panas dengan Jimin._

 _Hatinya seketika terasa sesak, sementara nafasnya memburu. Karena Taehyung merasa miliknya kembali di rebut oleh sepupunya tersebut. Rasanya ia ingin memukul pemuda bermata bulan sabit tersebut. Namun dalam sedetik rasionalnya telah kembali. Ia tidak akan pernah menyayangi Jungkook. Sampai kapanpun tidak itu hanya mainannya saja bagi dirinya. Cukup dengan Yoongi ia sakit hati, Taehyung tidak akan pernah mencintai siapapun lagi di dalam hidupnya. Sekilas ide gila melintas di kepalanya. Lebih baik ia menyiksa Jungkook dengan kejam seperti sedia kala. Agar hatinya tak jatuh cinta kepada sosok gadis itu._

Kedua hazel Taehyung kini tengah menatap kepada sosok malang yang tengah terlelap. Tangannya menyingkirkan surai hitam yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Kemudian dengan ibu jarinya ia mengusap air mata si gadis malang yang masih tersisa. Bahkan tanpa sadar kini dirinya tengah mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium pipi sang gadis.

Namun tidak jadi. Taehyung tidak boleh lemah. Ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya. Cukup sudah ia merasakan dua kali keterpurukan dalam hidupnya.

Kemudian Taehyung membalik bandannya. Tidur memunggungi Jungkook.

Ah—mengapa malam ini sulit sekali rasanya untuk tidur. Hati, batin, dan pikirannya terus berkecamuk memikirkan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting.

…

Pagi ini sosok gadis Jeon kembali terbangun. Karena tengah merasakan sakit dan perih pada sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan-lahan ia membuka kedua _onyx_ hitamnya. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih tersebut, lalu mengalihkan padangannya ke kiri. Dimana ia menemukan sosok iblis yang telah membuat dirinya seperti ini.

Tidak berani mengeluh apa lagi merengek. Dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuannya. Ia pun bangkit berdiri. Namun tiba-tiba saja sosok iblis itu menarik kembali dirinya. Membawa tubuhnya yang masih polos ke dalam pelukannya. Jungkook bisa merasakan deru nafas pada tengkuknya dan juga kulit mereka saling bersentuhan saat ini.

"Kau mau kemana? Ini masih pagi" suara Husky berat Taehyung terdengar jelas di indera pendengaran Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya terdiam. Jika ditanya tentu ia marah kepada Taehyung. Yang memperlakukan dirinya semena-mena semalam.

"Mengapa hanya diam saja? Apa sekarang kau bisu?" tanya Taehyung yang dalam sekejap sudah membalik tubuh Jungkook sehingga wajah keduanya saling bertemu.

Jungkook saat ini masih diam seribu bahasa. Sementara sang pemuda yang merasa tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari lawan bicaranya. Langsung saja menyentuh bibir mungil itu dengan bibir tebalnya. Mengigit dan melumat bibir semerah _cherry_ itu seakan hendak memakannya.

Jeon Jungkook seketika terbelalak kaget—kedua mata mata bulatnya semakin terbuka lebar. Dalam sekali dorongan sekuat tenaga ia berhasil membuat Taehyung jatuh terjungkal dari ranjangnya.

"Aw… hey gadis sialan mengapa kau mendorongku" ujarnya sembari meringis memegang pingganya.

"Salahmu kau yang tiba-tiba menciumku, membuatku kaget saja" ketus Jungkook membela dirinya.

Taehyung kemudian bangkit kembali duduk diata ranjangnya, tangannya bergerak menyentuh legan Jungkook yang kini sudah di hiasi dengan ruam kebiruan.

"Ahh… appo" ringis Jungkook begitu Taehyung menekan ruamnya.

Taehyung tetap menekan ruam kebiruan Jungkook bukan bermaksud untuk kembali menyakitinya. Ia hanya ingin ruam tersebut segera pulih karena ruam tersebut membuat dirinya kembali merasa bersalah.

…

Sudah hampir seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian Taehyung menyiksa dirinya malam itu. Namun sejak saat itulah sifat Taehyung berubah. Terkadang Taehyung itu dingin dan kasar. Namun terkadang ia juga bersikap hangat kepada dirinya. Jungkook sampai-sampai berfikir jika Taehyung sebenarnya menderita kepribadian ganda.

Seperti beberapa kemarin lusa, Taehyung menjemput dirinya untuk _fine dining_ di salah satu restaurant termahal di kota Seoul. Mengajaknya melihat bintang dari gedung tinggi tersebut sembari menggodanya tentunya.

Namun kemarin Taehyung kembali bersikap dingin dan kasar. Dengan beringas menghajar dirinya diatas ranjang memperlakukan dirinya selayaknya jalang murahan.

 _Ah_ —kenapa ia sekarang jadi terus menerus memikirkan Taehyung.

Jungkook yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya hanya mendapatkan tatapan heran dari teman sebangkunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kookie?" tanya gadis itu sembari menatap heran dan sedikit khawatir.

"Ah—aku tidak apa-apa kok Eunha" jawab Jungkook dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

Keduanya pun kembali memperhatikan rumus-rumus trigonometry yang tengah di jelaskan oleh Shim _Ssaem_.

 _Drttt… drttt…_

Ponsel yang ia letakan pada sakunya tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Jungkook yang penasaran dengan sembunyi-sembuyin membuka ponselnya dan membaca isi pesan singkat tersebut

" _Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah nanti. Jangan kemana-mana ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan"_

Jungkook hanya mendesah lelah begitu membaca pesan tersebut. Kapan drama di hidupnya akan berakhir.

 **TBC**

 _HOLA~~ masih ada yang nungguin ff ini?_

 _Maafkan diriku yang baru update hehehe_

 _Terima Kasih semua buat review dan bintangnya_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fake Love**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah memacu mobilnya dengan cepat. Seakan ia tengah dikejar oleh sesuatu. Pemuda berkaca mata hitam itu kembali melirik ke arah jam tangan mewah yang melingkar pada tangan kirinya.

" _AH! Sial!"_ umpatnya begitu tiba-tiba saja mobil di depannya tengah berhenti akibat lampu lalu lintas yang semula berwarna hijau mendadak berubah menjadi merah.

Pemuda tersebut hanya memukul stirnya hanya bisa berharap semoga ia tidak terlambat.

Sementara itu setelah beberapa saat bel sekolah pun beberbunyi. Sang guru yang tadi sibuk menjelaskan materi membubarkan kelas hari ini. Para siswa dan siswi di kelas mulau merapikan barang-barang mereka begitu lalu keluar dari ruangan kelas. Begitu juga dengan Jungkook yang sudah siap untuk kabur hari ini. Tidak—ia tidak ingin bertemu pemuda itu lagi sementara waktu. Selama pemuda itu masih bertingkah seperti itu Jungkook tak mau menemuinya.

Dengan cepat Jungkook segera melangkahkan kakinya melawati setiap lorong koridor sekolah lalu menuruni anak tangga. Namun pada saat dirinya tiba di anak tangga terakhir. Pemuda itu telah menunggu dirinya. Bahkan salah satu tanganya meraih tangan Jungkook dan mengandengnya berjalan bersamanya.

"Ji-oppa lepaskan aku! Aku tak ingin ikut denganmu!" ujar Jungkook kepada pemuda yang hari ini mengenakan kemeja _flannel_ kotak-kotaknya.

Pria yang menarik tangannya tersebut kini menoleh ke arah Jungkook lalu tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kita selesai bicara"

Mengabaikan Jungkook yang terus menolak pemuda yang bernama park Jimin tersebut menyeret sang gadis masuk ke dalam _Audi A8_ hitam miliknya.

Hening dan sunyi adalah kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan bagaimana kondisi di dalam mobil mewah tersebut. Pemuda berkemeja kotak-kota merah tersebut menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum tangannya kembali mengenggam kedua tangan gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jeon Jungkook kumohon jangan abaikan aku" kedua mata sipitnya kini tengah menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata boneka sang gadis. Namun Jungkook kembali memilih diam. Tak membalas perkataan pemuda yang sejak tadi entah sudah keberapa kalinya memohon agar dirinya tak lagi mengabaikannya.

"Maaf oppa sampai kapanpun jika kau masih bertingkah seperti ini aku—" mendadak saja kalimat yang ingin Jungkook ungkapkan terpotong. Ketika pemuda Park tersebut secara tiba-tiba menginjak pedal kendaraannya dalam-dalam.

Mobil mewah yang semulai terpakir kini mulai melaju dengan kencang dan juga ugal-ugalan. Bahkan sukses membuat beberapa pengendara lain mengumpat karena nya.

Tangan kirinya tengah berpegangan pada sisi pintu. Sementara tangan kanannya tengah menyentuh lengan kiri sang pemuda, berusaha untuk menenangkan emosi sang pemuda.

Park Jimin memang sudah gila. Bahkan ditengah kepadatan kota sore ini ia masih nekat memacu kendaraannya diatas rata-rata. Membuat Jungkook hampir mati jantungan karena jarak maut dan mereka berdua hanyalah tinggal selangkah saja.

"Oppa kumohon kau tenang dulu, pelankan mobilmu" ucap Jungkook dengan nada lembutnya berharap agar Jimin menurunkan kecepatan laju kendaraannya.

Jimin hanya terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita mati bersama saja indah bukan seperti kisah _romeo and juliette"_

Jungkook hanya terdiam membuka kedua matanya dengan lebar dan menatap tak percaya kepada mantan kekasih yang kini telah menjadi milik sang kakak. Tidak — Jungkook tak ingin mati muda. Ia masih ingin hidup, bersenang-senang, membuat sim dan juga merasakan duduk bangku kuliah. Lagipula ia tak ingin menyakiti hati sang kakak yang akan langsung kehilangan kedua orang yang paling ia cintai secara bersamaan.

Menghela nafas sejenak dan mencoba berfikir jernih.

"Baiklah oppa aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi, soal hubungan akan kita diskusikan nanti"

Namun sang pemuda Park tetap saja tidak berhenti dan tetap melajukan mobil mewahnya di atas rata-rata.

"Aku hanya memberimu dua pilihan terima cintaku atau kita mati bersama"

Park Jimin yang berusia empat tahun darinya kini terdengar seperti seorang anak smp yang mengancam akan bunuh diri hanya karena cintanya ditolak. Pemaksa—entah sejak kapan sifat malaikatnya itu berubah seperti sekarang. Hanya cinta dan takut kehilangan saja yang dapat membuat seseorang kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Baik—oppa aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu dan menerima cintamu" ucapan Jungkook seketika membuat pemuda Park yang tadinya tersulut emosi menoleh ke arahnya. Tersenyum manis layaknya seorang malaikat penolong seperti sedia kala. Padahal sebelumnya hampir saja ia menjadi sosok malaikat pencambut nyawa.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Jimin mulai mentralkan laju mobilnya. Sehingga kini mobil tersebut berada di dalam batas kecepatan aman layaknya mobil-mobil disampingnya.

"Oppa kita sekarang ada dimana?" tanya Jungkook yang bingung karena pemuda Park itu tidak mengantarnya pulang. Melainkan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Kau akan tahu nanti" ujar Jimin yang tiba-tiba saja mengelus surai Jungkook. Membuat dirinya kembali bernostalgia.

Setelah beberapa saat tibalah _audi A8_ tersebut disebuah lokasi. Yah—Jungkook mengenal jelas ini. Namsan Tower merupakan tempat pertama kalinya mereka berkencan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Keduanya kini melangkah turun dari mobil. Jungkook yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesorang menautkan jarinya pada jemari lentiknya. Dengan bergandengan tangan kini keduanya berjalan menyusuri tempat tersebut.

Untuk tiba di lokasi Namsan Tower mereka terlebih dahulu harus menaiki sebuah gondola. Keduanya kini tengah berada di dalam gondola, menikmati pemandangan sore sebagian kota Seoul yang tampak dari atas sana.

Langit senja yang berwarna Jingga. Sementara matahari kini mulai beranjak pergi dengan perlahan. Membuat Jungkook kembali merasakan rindu akan _memori_ nya bersama sang pemuda Park beberapa tahun silam.

Setelah beberapa saat tibalah mereka diatas sana. Jungkook yang baru saja tiba segera beranjak pergi ke arah pagar pembatas untuk sekedar menikmati kencangnya hembusan angin yang meniup kulit serta surainya. Melupakan Jimin untuk sesaat. Namun tiba-tiba saja Jungkook merasakan sebuah tangan kekar tengah melingkar pada pinggang kecilnya. Wangi citrus menusuk indra penciumannya.

"Ji-oppa bisakah kau singkirkan tangamu? Aku benar-benar tak nyaman—bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat kita"

Kepala Jimin yang semula berada tepat dibelakangnya kini telah berpindah pada pundaknya.

"Orang-orang terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Lagipula ini adalah hal wajar kau kan adik iparku sekarang"

Pemuda itu berucap dengan santai tanpa beban sama sekali. Sementara Jungkook kini sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk menghindar dari kontak fisik dengan sang pemuda. Jika terus begini ia tidak yakin dapat mengendalikan perasaanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian tangan yang melingkar pada pinggang Jungkook terlepas. Membuat Jungkook mendadak merasa kehilangan akan kehangatan tubuh sang pemuda.

"Sebentar lagi hari akan gelap, sebelum pulang aku ingin kesuatu tempat" ujar sang pemuda bermata bulan sabit yang kini menarik tangan Jungkook entah kemana.

Beberapa ratus langkah mereka berjalan tibalah mereka di _favorite spot_ objek wisata ini. Tempat dimana pagar-pagar dihiasi dengan banyak sekali gembok berwarna-warni.

"Kau masih ingat tidak beberapa tahun yang lalu kita pernah menggantungkan _love lock_ milik kita"

Tentu saja Jungkook masih mengingat jelas. Hal itu adalah idenya, ia ingin agar Jimin menjadi satu-satunya cinta yang hadir di dalam hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Jimin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Yaitu sebuah gembok berwarna pink. Jungkook dapat membaca dengan jelas tulisan yang tertera pada gembok tersebut. Kedua matanya membulat sementara kemudian dahinya mengernyit keheranan.

"PJM Love JJK" ucapnya sembari menatap pemuda ke arah pemuda yang ada di depannya. Pemuda tersebut pun tersenyum kedua matanya semakin menghilang membentuk bulan sabit.

"Ya aku masih mencintaimu Jungkook, bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu"

Jungkook hanya terdiam dan tertunduk—tak tahu akan apa yang hendak ia katakan. Jika boleh jujur perasaan dan rasa sayangnya kepada pemuda sipit itu semakin besar saja. Walaupun ia tahu jika ini adalah hal yang salah.

Seketika Jungkook merasakan tangan Jimin mengusap kepalanya.

"Jangan melamun terus. Daripada kau melamun lebih baik jika kita bersama-sama memasang gembok ini"

Jungkook pun tersadar lalu bersama dengan Jimin keduanya memasang _lovelock_ berwarna pink tersebut. Berharap jika cinta memang akan bisa bersatu suatu saat nanti.

Setelah acara berkencan mereka selesai keduanya kembali berada di dalam mobil. Jimin sedari tadi hanya menatap gadis yang berada disampingnya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Kau kenapa kookie?" tanya Jimin yang kini tengah menepikan mobilnya hanya untuk berbicara dengan Jungkook.

"Aku—jika begini terus aku tidak bisa… memendam dan menahan seluruh perasaanku lagi padamu" Mendadak saja airmata Jungkook terjatuh membasahi pipi gembilnya. Sementara Jimin kini mulai memeluk tubuh Jungkook berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Jadi kumohon lepaskan aku, aku tidak ingin menja…" Ucapan Jungkook tiba-tiba saja terpotong karena Park Jimin membungkam Jungkook dengan bibir miliknya.

"Kookie kau bukan lah perusak hubunganku dengan Yoongi. Kau juga bukanlah orang ketiga. Kau itu adalah orang nomor satu dihidupku. Kau mau tahu alasan mengapa tiba-tiba aku bertunangan dengan eonnie mu." Jari jempol milik Jimin kini menghapus sisa airmata yang masih tertinggal pada pipi gembil sang gadis. Kemudian pemuda itu menghela nafas sebentar sebelum kembali menceritakan alasannya.

"Sebagai cucu pertama keluarga Park, aku harus menuruti keinginan _harabeoji_ dan juga keluarga ku agar aku tetap menjadi perwaris keluarga Park. Jika waktu itu aku tidak menurut maka semua fasilitasku pasti akan dicabut dan kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan menjadi perwaris utama keluarga Park. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus menikah dengan eonnie mu"

"Kau tahu Kookie jika manusia tidak bisa hanya hidup dari cinta saja. Maka dari itu waktu itu aku terpaksa tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan kita tanpa penjelasan. Kumohon Kookie maafkan aku dan aku berjanji jika aku sudah menjadi perwaris keluarga Park maka aku akan kembali padamu dan menikah denganmu apapun yang terjadi"

Jungkook masih saja terdiam tak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Namun Jimin dapat melihat dari manik _onyx_ nya jika gadis itu hendak kembali meneteskan airmata.

"Kookie jawab aku, kumohon" tangan Jimin kini sudah terulur mengenggam jemari lentik Jungkook. Berharap gadis itu akan segera membalas ucapannya.

"Ya aku memaafkanmu"jawab Jungkook dengan pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Dengan segera pemuda yang berada disampingnya memeluk erat tubuh rampingnya.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan aku kesempatan kedua"

Saat ini Jimin tersenyum senang karena baru saja Jungkook telah memberikan kepastian jika ia menerima cintanya. Namun berbeda halnya dengan Jungkook, ia memaksakan senyumnya. Jujur saja hatinya merasa bersalah dengan sang eonnie. Namun rasa cintanya pada Jimin juga terlampau besar sehingga ia harus terjebak di dalamnya.

…

Saat ini Yoongi yang tengah mengandung tiga bulan menghubungi suaminya. Meminta Jimin untuk menemaninya ke dokter kandungan. Namun sayang seperti biasa sang suami tampaknya terlampau sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sehingga wanita muda itu sepertinya harus pergi sendirian ke dokter kandungan.

Sementara itu ditempat lain seorang pemuda tengah bergegas, berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke arah lift. Sembari menatap ke arah arloji yang melingkar pada tangan kirinya. Tidak lama setelah itu tiba lah pemuda tersebut di basement. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju ke arah _porsche_ kuning miliknya. Kemudian memacu mobil sport tersebut meninggalkan area _basement_.

Beruntung, tampaknya hari ini dewi Fortuna tengah berada dipihak Jimin. Biasanya dari kantornya menuju ke tempat sekarang ia berada akan memakan waktu kira-kira 30-45 menit lamanya. Namun hari ini karena jalan sedikit lenggang ia dapat tiba hanya dalam waktu 20 menit saja.

Jimin menatap arlojinya sebentar, sudah jam 3 sekarang. Tidak lama setelah itu banyak siswa dan siswi yang keluar dari gedung sekolah tersebut. Jimin kemudian meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo, apa kau sudah keluar sekarang"

"…."

"Ah—baik-baik, hari ini aku menggunakan porsche kuningku"

Setelah itu Jimin menutup panggilannya. Kemudian memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain game pada _smartphones_ nya sembari menunggu.

Tidak lama setelah itu seseorang menginterupsi dirinya dengan ketukan pada kaca mobilnya. Jimin pun menoleh kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya. Lalu orang itupun masuk.

"Tidak biasanya kau tidak terlambat oppa" ucap gadis itu dengan penenkanan pada kata terlambat.

"Ah—tadi jalanan lenggang, sepertinya mereka tahu jika aku akan menjemput tuan puteriku" ujar Jimin sembari terkekeh. Sementara Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya malas karena sikap gombal Jimin telah kembali.

Namun mereka tidak menyadari sesuatu sejak tadi. Jika ada seorang wanita muda yang tengah menatap mobil kuning itu sejak daritadi. Dengan tatapan bingung, terkejut dan juga heran.

Kemudian mobil _porsche_ kuning tersebut melaju meninggalkan area parkiran sekolah. Disusul dengan sebuah _porsche_ berwarna hitam.

Setelah beberapa saat perjalanan tibalah pasangan tersebut di _COEX MALL_ yang terletak di daerah Gangnam. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di dalamsalah satu butik _high-end._

"Kau lebih suka yang mana? Yang warna hitam atau warna coklat?" tanya Jimin yang kini tengan menunjuk dua buah _sling bag_ yang dipajang di estalase.

"Tentu saja hitam oppa" Jungkook memang adalah seorang gadis yang simple dan pecinta warna monochrome sama seperti sang eonnie.

"Noona aku ingin tas yang ini"

Tidak lama setelah itu salah seorang pelayan toko mengambil tas itu lalu kemudian membungkusnya. Setelah itu Jimin pun membayar barang yang ia beli dengan menggunakan _black card_ miliknya.

Kedua pasangan berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut kemudian berjalan meninggalkan toko tersebut.

 _Drttt… Drttt…_

Ponsel milik Jungkook tiba-tiba saja bergetar, membuat sang pemilik ponsel mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Yeoboseyo, eonnie ada apa?"_

" _Kookie sekarang kau dimana? Bisakah kau menemani eonnie pergi ke dokter kandungan sekarang"_

" _Mian eonnie aku tidak bisa. Aku saat ini sedang jalan-jalan bersama bam-bam"_

" _Baik tak apa"_

Panggilan tersebut mendadak terputus.

"Tumben sekali Yoongi menghubungi mu?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Tadi ia minta ditemani ke dokter kandungan"

"Ah ayo setelah ini kita ke toko _ice cream_ setelah itu kita pulang" Tangan Jimin kini tengah merangkul pinggang sempit Jungkook.

…

Pada pagi hari ini seorang wanita muda tengah menikmati secangkir susu hangat ditemani dengan beberapa potong _strawberry_ _chessecake_. Tiba-tiba saja salah seorang _maid_ datang menghampiri nona mudanyaz

"Permisi nona ini ada surat untuk anda" ujar sang _maid_ sembari meletakan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat pada atas meja.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi sekarang" ucap Yoongi yang kini sudah meletakan cangkir di atas meja mahogany tersebut. Kemudian meraih amplop coklat tersebut.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris begitu melihat isi dari amplop tersebut. Beberapa lembar foto bukti jika sang suami dan dongsaeng kesayangannya mempunyai hubungan lebih daripada kakak dan adik ipar. Bahkan tanpa disadari bulir kristal bening telah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Kemudian wanita berkulit pucat tersebut meraih ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

Sementara itu pagi ini seorang pemuda yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya tergejolak kaget. Apakah saat ini ia sedang bermimpi, mengapa tiba-tiba wanita yang dulu dan mungkin masih ia cintai sampai saat ini tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Di sebuah _café_ tempat mereka bertemu biasanya.

Dengan terburu Taehyung mengeringkan surai coklatnya. Kemudian mengenakan pakaiannya. Lalu segera berangkat menuju tempat tersebut.

Tak butuh waktu lama hanya dalam waktu 20 menit ia pun tiba di sebuah café yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolahnya dulu. Begitu ia masyk ke dalam café tersebut ia dapat melihat sesosok gadis bersurai hitam sebahu dengan dibalut sebuah _dress_ berwarna _cream_. Kemudian sang pemuda berjalan menghampiri sang gadis dan duduk tepat dihadapannya.

Jika biasanya Taehyung lah yang selalu mencari dan mengejar gadis itu. Berbeda dengan hari ini, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mengajak Taehyung bertemu. Namun sejak tadi ia datang dan duduk ia dapat merasakan jika ada aura berbeda yang menguar dari sang gadis. Min Yoongi gadis yang terkenal karena sifatnya yang _swag_ and _cool_ mendadak saja berubah menjadi _mellow_ bagai _cinderella._

Taehyung kini menatap sahabatnya yang tengah terisak dalam diam.

"Ceritakan semuanya pada ku" ucapnya sembari menatap tulus seakan siap untuk menjadi sandaran dan tempat mengeluh sang sahabat. Tangan Yoongi yang semula diam kini menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat. Tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali Taehyung kemudian membuka amplop tersebut.

Namun hazel elangnya seketika saja membola begitu melihat foto-foto tersebut. Ia melihat sepupunya dan juga sang tunangan tengah berkencan dengan mesra di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Tidak hanya itu foto-foto yang berjumlah hampir 10 lembar tersebut menunjukan jika mereka berdua tidak hanya berkencan sekali saja. Berkali-kali ada moment keduanya tengah _dinner_ di salah satu restaurants bintang lima. Ada juga moment ketika keduanya tengah berciuman di dalam mobil. Bahkan ketika difoto terakhir keduannya tertangkap kamera memasuki salah satu hotel bintang lima di daerah Gangnam.

Tangan Taehyung kini terkepal meremas foto-foto yang berada ditangannya. Kemudian ia berpindah tempat tepat ke sebelah Yoongi dan memeluk sang sahabat.

"Aku bahkan sudah tidak tahu ini sudah ke berapa kalinya ia berbohong. Ia bilang jika seminggu ini ia akan berada di luar kota. Tapi kenyataaanya kemarin malam ia malah bersama dongsaengku menginap di hotel" ujar Yoongi pelan dalam isaknya. Membuat darah Taehyung semakin naik dan hatinya juga semakin panas.

…

Sementara itu di sebuah hotel sore ini seorang gadis tengah berbaring sembari memainkan _smartphone_ miliknya. Menunggu kehadiran sang kekasih yang telah kembali menjalin hubungan dengannya 1 bulan terakhir ini.

Tidak lama setelah itu pintu kamar hotel tersebut pun terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang berjalan masuk dan mendekat, lalu duduk tepat di tepi ranjang. Jungkook yang tadinya berbaring pun bangkit duduk lalu memeluk tubuh pemuda itu.

"Aku merindukan kookie-ku. Mana poppo untuk ku?" tanya Jimin sembari meletakan telunjuknya pada bibirnya.

"Oppa berhentilah menggodaku" ujar Jungkook yang kini telah mendorong Jimin, sehingga pemuda itu jatuh terlentang di atas ranjang. Namun Jimin seolah tak kehabisan akal, ia menarik tangan Jungkook. Membuat sang gadis berada tepat diatasnya. Secara tiba-tiba membalik posisi mereka. Sehingga gadis Jeon itu kini berada di dalam kungkungannya. Jarak dianatara pemuda dan gadis itu semakin menipis. Dan kini keduanya saling bercumbu panas di atas ranjang.

Setelah beberapa saat pemuda itu mengendong tubuh sang gadis. Membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Keduanya menanggalkan setiap helai pekaian mereka. Lalu berendam air hangat bersama di dalam satu _bathub._ Bahkan saat ini Jungkook tengah duduk diatas pangkuan Jimin. Tangan pemuda itu melingkar memeluk pinggang sempit sang gadis. Bahkan tak jarang keduanya saling bercanda kemudian tertawa bersama.

 _Ting! Tong!_

Kegiatan intim keduanya terganggu akibat suara bel kamar hotel yang tiba-tiba saja berbunyi.

"Mungkin itu wine yang kupesan. Tunggu sebentar ya kookie" ucap Jimin yang bangkit berdiri. Kemudian ia meraih _bathrobe_ untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tak lupa bibir pemuda tersebut mengecup pucuk kepala sang gadis yang masih berendam di dalam _bathub._

"Jangan lama-lama" ucap Jungkook dengan pelan dan juga malu-malu. Membuat Jimin semakin gemas dengan gadis bergigi kelinci itu.

Park Jimin kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar mamdi menunju ambang pintu kamar hotel. Tanpa melihat ke arah _door peep hole_ terlebih dahulu.

Begitu membuka pintu tersebut Jimin hanya bisa menganga tak percaya dengan baru saja apa yang ia lihat.

"Bukannya kata mu kau ada urusan di Busan" ucap seorang wanita berkulit pucat dengan nada penuh pekanakan.

"Ah itu…"

BUGH!

BUGH!

Belum sempat Jimin berbicara seorang pemuda yang berdiri tepat di sebalah memukul telak rahang kiri Jimin. Membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke atas karpet kamar hotel tersebut.

"BAJINGAN! SIALAN! Beraninnya kau menyakiti istrimu sendiri!" ucap Taehyung yang kini sudah berada di atas Jimin dan kembali menghajar wajah sepupunya tanpa ampun.

"Tae—tae sudah kumohon hentikan!" teriak Yoongi yang kini tak tega melihat sang suami di hajar habis-habisan oleh Taehyung.

"Jika bukan karena permintaan Yoongi. Mungkin kau sudah mati di tanganku"

Taehyung kini kembali bangkit berdiri. Namun sebelumnya ia tak lupa meludah tepat ke arah wajah sang pemuda Park.

Jungkook yang berada di dalam kamar mandi hanya bisa menutup mulutnya sedari tadi. Terkejut, takut, panik, dan khawatir semuanya kini menjadi satu.

BRUK!

Suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras terdengar. Membuat sosok gadis Jeon tersentak kaget. Tidak lama setelah itu seorang pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini tak terlihat sosoknya kembali muncul. Dengan tatapan marah dan tajamnya, yang jauh lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya.

"Tak ku sangka ternyata kau semurahan ini" ucapnya dengan dingin, lalu dengan kasar ia menarik tangan Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi. Jungkook sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya, karena saat ini ia tidak siap untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan sang eonnie. Namun tenaga Taehyung sebagai seorang laki-laki tentu jauh lebih kuat dari sang gadis. Sehingga akhirnya sosok pemuda dan gadis itu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Jungkook hanya menundukan kepalanya ke bawah sama sekali tidak berani menatap ke arah sang eonnie.

Yoongi yang tadinya sedang mengompres luka Jimin tiba-tiba saja berjalan mendekat ke arah sang adik.

 _PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan keras menadarat di pipi Jungkook. Jungkook tidak menangis ataupun marah karena ia merasa dirinya pantas mendapatkan tamparan tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar adik brengsek! Kuharap kau tidak pernah lahir ke dunia!" ucap Yoongi yang kemudian memalingkan muka dan berjalan menjauh dari sang adik.

Selama seumur hidupnya baru pertama kalinya Yoongi mengatakan tersebut. Pertanda jika saat ini ia benar-benar telah di kecewakan oleh sang adik.

Taehyung yang menjadi saksi drama pertengkaran kakak beradik Jeon barusan. Menarik dengan kasar tangan si bungsu keluar dari kamar hotel tersebut. Tanpa peduli jika si bungsu Jeon hanya berbalut _bathrobe_ saja, bahkan ia tengah berjalan tanpa alas kaki.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fake Love**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalan mereka tadi dari kamar hotel menuju ke basement parkir. Keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian dan juga tontonan orang banyak. Karena Jungkook saat ini tampak seperti seorang istri yang baru saja tertangkap basah berselingkuh. Surainya yang masih basah dan juga hanya _bathrobe_ saja yang menutup tubuhnya. Sementara Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah dinginnya yang seakan hendak membunuh siapa saja.

"Masuk!" ucap Taehyung dengan dingin, membuat Jungkook takut dan menurut akan perintahnya tersebut.

Kedunya kini sudah berada di dalam sebuah _audi R8_ bewarna merah. Dengan segera mobil itu melaju dengan kencang meninggalkan area hotel.

Hening begitulah suasana di dalam mobil tersenut. Baik Taehyung dan juga Jungkook sama sekali tidak ada yang ingin membuka mulut merkeka terlebih dahulu. Namun tiba-tiba saja Jungkook merasakan tangan kiri Taehyung tengah menyentuh paha bagian kanannya. Bahkan dengan beraninya pemuda tangan pemuda itu menaikan _bathrobe_ yang menutupi pahanya sejak tadi. Langsung saja gadis Jeon menepis dengan kasar tangan nakal sang pemuda.

"Pantas saja Jimin tertarik denganmu, badanmu itu memang bagus tak kalah dari jalang yang ku temui di _strip club_ " ucap Taehyung merendehkan sang gadis. Sementara Jungkook memilih untuk diam sama sekali tak berniat membalas. Karena sudah terlalu lelah akan hari ini.

Taehyung kembali mempercepat laju mobilnya hingga tidak beberapa saat kemudian mereka tiba di salah satu hotel yang juga berada di daerah Gangnam.

"Turun!" ucap Taehyung dengan mutlak membuat Jungkook turun dari mobil tersebut. Kemudian tangannya kembali ditarik dengan kasar oleh Taehyung memasuki area hotel tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat kini keduanya tengah berada di dalam sebuah kamar hotel yang luas nya hampir sama dengan hotel dimana Jungkook tertangkap basah.

"Buka _bathrobe_ mu" ucap Taehyung dengan mutlak. Namun tampaknya saat ini Jungkook tidak mendengarkan kata Taehyung. Bukannya melucutkan kain yang membalut tubuhnya justru ia malah menutup bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangan menyilang.

Taehyung yang sudah jengah langsung saja menarik kedua tangan Jungkook tersebut. Kemudian menarik paksa _bathrobe_ tersebut. Sehingga kain handuk berwarna putih tersebut kini telah terjatuh di atas karpet. Sementara gadis Jeon kini sudah dalam keadaan polos tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh _sexy_ nya.

Sementara itu ponsel Kim Taehyung tiba-tiba saja berdering. Kemudian pemuda itu mengangkat panggilan yang masuk tersebut.

" _Yeoboseyo_ hyung sebentar…" ucap Taehyung yang kini tengah berjalan menuju ke ambang pintu hotel.

"Malam ini kau harus bekerja dengan baik sayang" ucap Taehyung yang sempat menoleh ke arah Jungkook sebentar. Namun entah mengapa mendengar perkataan Taehyung tersebut membuat firasat Jungkook tidak enak dan tidak nyaman.

Benar saja begitu pintu dibuka, diluar sana sudah ada 4 orang pria yang usianya tampaknya lebih tua dibanding Taehyung beberapa tahun. Jungkook yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang seketika berteriak histeris sembari dengan segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian berlari keatas tempat tidur dan meraih selimut yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Gadis itu terlihat polos dan _sexy_ secara bersamaan Kim. Apa kau yakin ingin menyerahkannya pada kami?" tanya salah satu pemuda yang berada berdiri tepat berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

"Tentu saja _hyung_ malam ini ia adalah jalang kalian, kalian boleh memakainya sampai kalian puas" ucap Taehyung dengan santainya, sementara Jungkook saat ini tengah mengigit bibir bawahnhya ketakutan.

"Oh ya, Hyung boleh tidak menggunakan kondom asal jangan sampai membuatnya hamil. Nanti aku yang repot" tambah Taehyung sesaat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Sementara itu keempat orang tadi kini tengah menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan lapar dan berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Jeon Jungkook yang sudah ketakutan hanya bisa mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Namun sayang keempat pria tersebut telah di mabuk nafsu. Tanpa memiliki rasa kasihan langsung saja pria itu menindih tubuh Jungkook.

"Kumohon oppa lepaskan aku" ujarnya sembari menangis dan menggelengkan kepalannya ketakutan.

"Tidak malam ini kau adalah milik kami, jadi kau harus menurut dan melayani kami hingga kami puas" ujar salah satu pemuda yang kini menarik paksa selimut Jungkook. Sehingga gadis itu berteriak kencang dan terpaksa meringkuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah sayang, kami akan bersikap lembut padamu jika kau mau menurut" ujar salah seorang pria yang tengah memegangi tangan Jungkook.

"Jangan! Lepaskan!" saat ini Jungkook hanya bisa berteriak begitu kedua orang pria lainnya tengah sibuk mengeskplorasi setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Mengeryangi setiap bagian _sensitive_ sang gadis membuat tangis keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Diamlah jalang kecil! atau kami terpaksa berbuat kasar" ujar salah seorang dari mereka yang terusik akibat Jungkook terus berteriak.

"Ah sepertinya dia butuh ini… ahhh _…"_ ujar salah seorang pria yang tiba-tiba saja melesakan miliknya untuk membungkam bibir sang gadis.

"Ayo gadis manis buka lebar kedua kakimu" ujar seorang pria yang dengan secara paksa membuka lebar paha sang gadis lalu menarik tubuh Jungkook mendekat kearahnya. Kemudian dengan segera pria itu melesakan miliknya masuk ke dalam tubuh Jungkook. Kemudian pria menghetakan miliknya di dalam sana.

"Sekarang giliran ku… _ohhh… fuckk…._ "

" _Your pussy is really tight"_ ujar salah seorang pria yang secara tiba-tiba mengisi lubang milik Jungkook yang sudah penuh.

Rintahan, tangisan dan desahan sepanjang malam memenuhi kamar hotel tersebut. Keempat pria asing tersebut terus saja menyetubuhinya secara bergantian sesuka hati mereka. Seumur hidupnya Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah membayangkan jika ia harus berakhir seperti ini. Saat ini ia merasa malu dan juga jijik kepada dirinya sendiri.

…

Sesuatu yang bergerak pada bagian bawahnya membuat Jungkook tanya nyaman. Sehingga gadis itu terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Tunggu dulu sepertinya kemarin itu bukanlah mimpi buruk. Tetapi benar-benar kenyataan. Seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ dan bersurai coklat saat ini tengah menunggangi tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi jalang kesayanganku… _Ahhh_ " ujar pemuda yang tengah sibuk mencari kepuasan birahinya.

Bau mani tercium menusuk indra penciuman sang pemudi Jeon.

"Lepaksan aku!" Jungkook saat ini berusah mendorong tubuh pemuda yang bernama Taehyung agar menjauh dari nya. Namun sang pemuda justru semakin mencengkram kuat kedua lengan gadis.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu Taehyung telah berhasil mencapai titik kepuasaannya.

" _Fuck! Ahh…"_

Ia menanamkan benih cintanya di dalam rahim sang gadis. Setelah itu barulah ia melepaskan tautan mereka berdua.

"Ternyata jika dilihat kau cantik juga" ucap Taehyung yang kini membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Jungkook.

"Hmm… bagaimana jika pagi ini kita menonton?" ucap Taehyung yang kini meraih ponselnya dari atas nakas.

" _Ahhh… tolong… ahhh.."_

" _Mmmphhh… mmmphhh…"_

suara tangis meminta tolong bercampur dengan desahan terdengar dari ponsel tersebut.

Dalam seketika Jungkook langsung merampas ponsel Taehyung. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya begitu melihat rekaman adegan panasnya kemarin malam.

"Bagaimana reaksi kedua tuan dan nyonya Jeon, jika video ini tersebar di internet?" tanya Taehyung sembari tersenyum miring menatap Jungkook. Lantas Jungkook langsung saja membuang wajahnya membelakangi pemuda sialan tersebut.

"Jeon Jungkook putri kedua keluarga Jeon, bercinta dengan empat pria sekaligus"

"Hmmm… Kemungkinan kau akan diusir dari rumah atau paling tidak namamu akan tercoret dari daftar warisan keluarga Jeon"

Tanpa video itu pun Jungkook sudah yakin jika Yoongi lah yang akan menjadi penerus keluarga Jeon. Dan jika video itu tersebar pasti kedua orangtuanya akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Langsung saja Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Menangis dalam diam. Saat ini ia sangat membenci hidupnya. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja. Berharap jika memang ada kehidupan selanjutnya hidupnya akan lebih baik dibanding saat ini.

Taehyung yang tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban hanya menatap lekat punggung mulus sang gadis. Dapat ia lihat jika punggung sempit itu tengah bergetar saat ini.

"APA MAU MU?" teriak Jungkook begitu pundaknya di sentuh oleh Taehyung. Taehyung sedikit tersentak baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Jungkook semarah ini. Berteriak dan enggan menatap ke arahnya.

"Mau ku? Keinginan ku hanya satu berhentilah merusak hubungan dan kebahagian _eonnie_ mu. Jika kau kembali membuatnya menangis aku tak akan segan menghancurkan hidupmu Jeon Jungkook" nada bicara Taehyung spontan berubah penuh penekanan dan juga ancaman.

"Tenang saja! Mulai saat ini aku akan menjauh dari kalian semua! Kau, Jimin dan Yoongi _eonnie_ " ucap Jungkook yang kini menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Dengan ditemani gemericik air _shower_ , ia membersihkan tubuhnya. Saat ini ia benar-benar merasa jijik dengan dirinya. Ditambah lagi jika semua orang disekitarnya hanya peduli dengan sang _eonnie_ saja. Baik kedua orangtuanya maupun sang tunangan Kim Taehyung. Hanya satu sosok saja yaitu Park Jimin yang peduli padanya, namun sayang sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi.

…

Benar saja dugaan Jungkook begitu ia sampai di rumah dirinya telah disambut dengan sebuah tamparan yang dilayangkan pada pipi kirinya oleh sang appa. Tak lupa sang eomma Juga memukul tubuhnya dengan sandal miliknya hingga bercak kemerahan menghiasi sekujur tubuh sang gadis. Ditambah lagi dengan berbagai perkataan pedas dan menusuk hati yang dikatakan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Anak sialan! Seharusnya aku tidak pernah melahirkanmu!" ucap sang eomma sembari menangis dan menatap marah ke putri bungsu nya.

"Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Yoongi dan bayinya jangan harap kau menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini lagi" lanjut sang appa yang kemudian meninggalkan Jungkook.

Berbeda dengan waktu itu kali ini Jungkook sama sekali tidak menangis. Ia hanya terdiam menatap dingin kedua orangtuanya seakan tidak memiliki perasaan lagi. Ya memang benar saat ini ia telah memilih membuang segala hati dan perasanya. Bersama dengan saat ia melepaskan Jimin kali ini. Sudah cukup berkali-kali ia menjadi pihak yang tersakiti.

…

Sudah hampir satu minggu berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu. Sejak saat itulah Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahnya dan menjalani kehidupannya yang bebas bagaikan seekor kupu-kupu. Seperti pada malam ini, ditemani dengan dentuman musik keras dan juga lampu gemerlap, ia tengah berdansa meliukan tubuhnya. Mengundang tatapan lapar dari beberapa orang pria disekitarnya.

"Nona cantik bagaimana jika malam ini aku mentraktirmu minuman" tanya salah seorang pria yang kini berada tepat di depan Jungkook.

Tampak berpikir sejenak gadis cantik berbalutkan _dress_ _bodycon_ merah itu kemudian mengiyakan ajakan pria tadi.

Kini keduanya meninggalkan lantai dansa berpindah ke sebuah meja bar. Keduanya memesan minuman sembari mengobrol ringan. Begitulah kegiatan setiap malam seorang Jeon Jungkook, menggoda para pria hanya untuk sebuah perhatian dan kesenanagan saja.

Sementara Kim Taehyung pada malam ini tengah dipusingkan dengan tugas-tugas kantor yang menumpuk pada mejanya. Performa kerja Taehyung selama seminggu terakhir ini memang sedikit menurun. Karena semenjak kejadian tersebut jujur saja ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Jungkook karena telah memberikan sebuah perlajaran yang diluar batas. Namun gengsi dan harga dirinya saat ini masih diatas segalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menerima sebuah telepon dari salah seorang rekan bisnisnya.

…

Tidur pulas gadis bernama Jeon Jungkook terganngu akibat seseorang menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan gadis itu membuka kedua _onyx_ hitamnya. Dimana di hadapanya ia telah melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berkulit tan, dan juga memiliki sebuah senyuman yang manis.

"Nona bangunlah ini sudah pukul 5 pagi sebentar lagi bar akan tutup"

Dengan kepala yang masih berputar-putar dan juga pandangan sedikit kabur Jungkook berusaha untuk bangkit dari sofa. Namun yang ada dirinya malah hampir jatuh tersungkur jika pemuda itu tak menangkap dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja nona?"ucap pemuda tersebut dengan sedikit khawatir. Sementara Jungkook membalas ke khawatiran pemuda tersebut dengan menanggukan kepalanya secara pelan. Setelah itu sang pemuda membantu Jungkook untuk duduk diatas sofa. Tak lupa ia mengambilkan Jungkook sekotak susu sekedar untuk membantu sang gadis meredakan _hangover_ -nya.

"Apa keluarga atau pacaramu tidak mencarimu nona? Sebentar lagi pagi hari akan tiba" Pemuda itu ini tengah menatap Jungkook penasaran. Sementara Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Aku hanya sendirian, tak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Setidaknya berada disini membantuku merasa tak kesepian" ujar Jungkook yang saat ini masih berada dalam pengaruh alkohol mengatakan isi hatinya sejujurnya.

"Tetapi kehidupan malam hanyalah solusi sementara saja" ucapan pemuda itu seketika saja membuat Jungkook mengernyit.

"Lalu siapa kau menasehatiku!" dengan langkah masih sedikit terhunyung Jungkook meraih tasnya lalu keluar dari _nightclub_ tersebut kemudian memanggil _taxi_.

…

 _Ting! Tong!_

Nyaring suara bel membangunkan Jeon Jungkook dari tidur cantiknya. Dengan malas ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kakinya kemudian membuka pintu kamar hotelnya.

"Tae-taehyung?" secara spontan matanya yang tadi masih tertutup seketika membulat. Langsung saja ia hendak menutup pintu kamar tersebut jika kaki Taehyung tidak masuk menahannya. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar hotel tersebut.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Jungkook dengan dingin terpancar dari _onyx_ nya jika ia tidak suka dengan kehadiran Taehyung.

"Kau tak lupa dengan tugas mu kan? Kau itu masih berstatus tunganganku"

Jungkook hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya saja mendengar perkataan seenaknya pemuda itu. Tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali kini Taehyung telah duduk diatas ranjang. Sejenak ia mengamati penampilan Jungkook yang tampak jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Surai hitamnya kini telah berganti warna menjadi _red scarlet_. Ditambah dengan sebuah tatoo _love sign_ pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Jungkook yang merasa tak nyaman ditatap, segera berbalik arah. Untuk menghindari tatapan mengerikan sang pemuda. Namun kedua tangan sang pemuda telah terlebih dulu melingkar pada kedua pinggang sempitnya.

"Tatoo dan Piercings" suara berat tersebut terdengar jelas tepat dibelakangnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus dihukum" tangan Taehyung yang semula berada pada pinggang sempitnya. Kini telah berpindah mulai menjalar masuk ke dalam kaos yang Jungkook kenakan. Sementara pada daun telinganya ia merasakan benda tak bertulang tengah bermain dengan lihainya.

"Berhenti menyentuhku _byuntae_!"

Mendadak Taehyung merasakan nyeri menjalar pada miliknya akibat terkena sikutan maut sang gadis Jeon.

"Gadis sialan!" ucap Taehyung sembari memegangi miliknya yang masih terasa sakit.

Dengan acuh sang gadis Jeon masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sesungguhnya bukan salah Taehyung sepenuhnya jika tadi ia hendak menyentuh Jungkook. Salah gadis itu sendiri yang hanya mengenakan sehelai kaos tipis yang hanya menutupi bagian paha atasnya saja. Ditambah bagian privasi Jungkook menerawang dari dalam sana. Mengundang sang macan nakal untuk menerkam dirinya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya di dalam kamar mandi hampir 30 menit. Jungkook keluar dengan mengenakan pakaian yang lebih sopan dibanding dengan tadi. Sebuah croptee dan juga _shortpants_ sepaha melekat pada tubuhnya membuat Taehyung tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang gadis.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" suara Jungkook lantas membuat Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah—malam ini kau harus menemani aku ke pesta, walaupun hubungan kita buruk. Kita harus tetap menjalani hubungan kita di depan awak media bukan?"

"Baiklah jemput aku jam 7 nanti" balas Jeon Jungkook dengan datar dingin. Tanpa hendak menatap kearah sang tunangannya.

…

Malam ini Jungkook dengan terpaksa harus berada di dalam Ballroom megah dan mewah ini menemani sang tunangan yang merupakan perwaris Kim Corporation. Berpura-pura tersenyum dan menampilkan jika hubungan mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah jengkel setengah mati berada disini. Namun jika ia menolak ia tahu dengan siapa ia akan berurusan. Siapa lagi jika bukan dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon, kedua orang yang paling Jungkook ingin hindari saat ini.

"Apakah acara ini masih lama?"bisik Jungkook di telinga Taehyung.

"Ini masih pukul 8 malam _baby_ , acara akan selesai kira-kira pukul 10" jawab Taehyung dengan lembut namun penuh penekanan.

Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah saja berharap agar waktu dengan cepat berlalu.

Rasanya sudah seperti 1000 tahun menunggu, barulah pesta tersebut berakhir. Taehyung sebagai tunangan yang baik merangkul pinggang Jungkook. Mengajak sang gadis pulang, keluar dari _ballroom_ tersebut.

Namun selama berada di dalam lift Kim Taehyung tak seperti biasanya. Kali ini ia sama sekali tak melepaskan rangkulannya yang menyampir pada pinggang sempit sang gadis. Membuat Jungkook merasa tak nyaman. Gadis yang merasa tak nyaman itu kemudian dengan paksa berusaha melepaskan tangan Taehyung dari pinggangnya. Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Taehyung justru semakin mempererat rangkulannya. Kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga gadis itu.

"Temani aku malam ini"

"Aku bukan jalangmu!" ucap Jungkook yang kini mendelik kesal menatap tajam sang pemuda.

"Tetapi kau tunanganku, dan hal itu adalah kewajibanmu bukan?"

Rasanya Jungkook ingin sekali mencabik-cabik wajah tampan pemuda yang berada di depannya saat ini. Mengapa di dunia ini harus ada orang yang sangat menyebalkan seperti Kim Taehyung. Namun sayangnya kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing dan juga tubuhnya melemas. Pasti akibat tadi ia terlalu banyak meneguk _wine_ yang disediakan di oleh para pelayan tersebut.

Tanpa terasa pintu lift kini kembali akan terbuka, keduanya kembali berakting seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi barusan.

…

Matahari kini tengah mengintip dengan malu-malu dari balik jendela. Membuat sang gadis cantik yang kini tak berbalutkan apapun terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Tunggu mengapa pagi ini ia bangun dengan telanjang. Salahkan saja pemuda berkulit tan yang tengah tidur memeluk pinggang sempitnya saat ini.

" _Byuntae_ sialan lepaskan aku!" teriak Jungkook yang kini berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan yang tengah memeluk dirinya dengan sangat erat.

"Ssshh… diamlah _baby_ ini masih pukul 8 pagi" ucap sang pemuda yang kini masih memejam erat kedua hazelnya.

Langsung saja Jungkook menyikut perut pemuda itu. Namun kali ini bukan hanyaTaehyung yang berteriak kesakitan, Jungkook pun juga. Akibat Taehyung mengigit punggung sang gadis dengan keras untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hai ada yang kangen ff ku? Aku masih shock plot cerita ff ku sedikit mirip kasus yang akhir-akhir ini heboh di korea. Percaya ga percaya, mungkin akibat kebanyakan nonton drakor sama film kali ya. Terima kasih atas komenan kalian, favorite, dan like nya kalian bikin aku semangat terus buat nulis. Dan buat kalian yang nunggu karma Taehyung ditunggu aja, karena setiap perbuatan pasti ada akibatnya (maafkan diriku yang ga jelas ini)_


End file.
